Eye Of The Beholder
by fusedtwilight
Summary: The cullens take in Sahra a surviver of a brutal vampire attack. Now she must adapt to vampire life, and deal with her love for embry, and what is her connection to Aro? And what powerful ability doees she poses?.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the beholder Chapter 1

Author: Hey everybody! This is my second twilight story. The main character Sarah is not ugly. She has self-esteem issues that will be explained. I'm trying to decide what this should be, should it be an Embry, or other character fic. You tell me.

--

Oh how I wished I was invisible. Not that anyone ever noticed me to begin with mind you, but who can blame them, I'm very unattractive, my breasts are too large, my bottom is to fat, my lips to full, my hair to silky. I always wore baggy clothes so people wouldn't notice how fat I was, I didn't eat much but I seemed to gain weight like crazy. Today was another day at Forks high, so naturally I was miserable. I was sitting in my physics class. I was writing down notes when I heard them talking.

"Look at her she's so lame" Trisha said.

"Like ya, look at her, all bug eye'd and nerdy looking, taking down notes like a good teachers pet." Rebecca said in a snort.

I ignored them and continued taking notes.

"I know she can hear us, she's just trying to act all big and tough." Trisha said "As if, I mean look at her clothes, she's obviously ugly underneath all those clothes, she probably was born with a defect or something".

"Yeah, totally, guess what I heard her mom was out drinking last night right, and she like totally was a whore, you should have seen it" Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah, she's a complete skank, she never holds a job, she just has her daughter work and mooches up all her money. That's why there so poor" Trish said.

I felt my eye's begin to pool with tears. I would not cry, I would not give them the satisfaction.

"How pathetic, she's probably going to become a street walker and give five dollar blowjobs after school just to live." Trisha sneered.

"Yeah totally" Rebecca laughed.

I never faltered, I never sobbed, I just ignored them, and kept on writing, all I could do now was write. I had no friends, no family besides my mom, I wasn't pretty, I wasn't popular, and I only had my smarts. If there was one thing I was proud of it was how smart I was, it was the only thing I had. So I ignored them and kept writing.

--

My name is Sarah, I'm seventeen years old. I live with my mom in Forks, Washington. When I was three years old my father left my mother and me. My mother is a mean person, she never holds a job. She drinks and smokes, and goes out barhopping all the time. I never have any mony, it all goes to her and she only spends it on bills and herself. While having to deal with school, I have to go to work, and take care of the house. I did all the chores, dishes, vacuum, take out the trash, fix dinner, not that there was ever enough food to call it dinner.

"Sarah you stupid cow!" my mother screamed at me from the kitchen table.

"What's wrong mother?" I asked from the stove.

"Your check that's what!" she said waving my check from work in the air. "What's this 310, that's not enough for the bills and groceries" she yelled.

"But it's all I can make from the job I have, I'm already doing overtime" I said shaking a little. I could smell the alcohol and knew it was about to get nasty.

"Overtime my ass! You hardly work enough" she said slamming the check on the table.

"But I work every day, after school, and all day on the weekend" I said.

"Then you need to talk to that Newton bitch about a raise, this is bullshit, she gives all the real money to that little shit son of hers, either she's holding back or you're not working hard enough!".

"But mom Mike graduated last year" I said placing the bowl of hot soup on the table.

"Then you're not working hard enough!" she screamed and slapped me on the face. I fell to the floor, my face burning, "You either talk to her or about a raise or I WILL!" she screamed "I'm not going to work my ass off for a lazy brat like you!" she took a sip of her soup, then she spit it out at me "And what the fuck is this!" she said disgustedly at the vegetable soup.

"I didn't have time to go to the store today." I whispered rubbing my cheek were she had slapped me.

She grabbed the bowl and tossed it near my head, it exploded and showered me with hot soup, I could feel my face burn were the liquid splashed on it. "No good ungrateful BITCH! I take care of you, I put a roof over your ugly head, and this is how you repay me! By feeding me this shit! You wan't me dead thats it huh?!" she said getting up and grabbing me by the hair.

"NO MOM, PLEASE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PICK UP FOOD" I screamed in pain.

"I Don't care you stupid ugly slut! Now you get your fat ass up and go get me some real food!" she said throwing me to the front door. "And hurry up if you're not back within the hour, I swear to Christ you'll be sorry" she said sitting down on the couch and lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes, ma'am" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

It had been like this since my father had left. She blamed me; she said it was my fault he left. She hated me, when I had my first period, she had beaten me, saying I was nothing but a whore, she showed me pictures of when she was younger more beautiful then she is now. She said dad left because I made her fat, she never let me wear makeup, or nice dress's she said I wasn't pretty so why waste the money on good clothes. She had all kinds of nice clothes, but I couldn't wear them I wasn't skinny enough. Or pretty enough. I got into the car I owned, well my mother owned. It was rusty and very old. An ugly car for an ugly girl.

--

Embry's P.O.V

I drove down the road to the store. I was driving from the Cullen's house. I was on my way home when I remembered to pick up some milk for home. I pulled into the drive through and saw what had to be the ugliest car in the history of ugly. I felt sorry for whoever owned that thing. I wish Jake and Quill were here now, they would have had a field day mocking the car. But they both had better things to do now that they had imprints. Jake had Nessie, and Quill had Claire. So between patrolling and hanging out with their imprints, we didn't hang out as much as we used to. It sucked, I mean there were benefits to the whole werewolf thing, but when your friends had their soul-mates and you didn't life was that much more boring. When we did hang out, they always brought either Nessie or Claire. Don't get me wrong there both great kids, but sometimes you just needed to hang out with the guys. I wish things were like they used to. Before phasing, before imprinting, before the wolf pack. Things were simpler, easier, we had so much fun, and not all the drama of wolves, vampires and imprints. I wondered if I would ever imprint, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quill, and Jake had all imprinted. And ever since we had all those kids join, were just waiting for some of them to imprint. Can you imagine it, twelve years old, a wolf, and you find your imprint. Talk about angst waiting to happen. I walked in to the store and grabbed a carton of milk. I rounded the corner and ran into someone, or rather she ran into me. One of the benefits of being so tall, you're very sturdy. The girl fell on her butt with an omph. "Sorry" I said and held out a hand to help her up. She was pretty hot, she was about 5ft 11, she had dirty blonde hair, and caramel eyes. Her skin was pale and soft, she was a bit skinny for my tastes, she looked like she had been starving herself, even though she wore clothes that were about three sizes to big for her, I could still tell how skinny she was. She looked at me and her caramel eyes got big. It's not every day you run into a very tall Indian boy now is it?

--

Sarah's P.O.V

I stared at the giant of a man, with his hand out stretched to help me up. He was well over six foot four, he had a buzz cut hair, and black eye's. He had very kind eyes and I just stared into them.

"Uh miss?" he said offering his hand.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing.

I took his hand and he was very warm. I started to pick up my fallen items and he helped me.

"I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going" he said helping me.

"No it's my fault, I'm always in the way" I said. Way to go Sarah, just run into every handsome boy you meet, oh that's right you already do, that's why you've never had a boyfriend.

"I'm Embry" he said holding out his hand for a shake.

Oh my god was tall dark and gorgeous wanting to shake my hand?. "I'm Sarah", I said shaking his hand.

"That's a very pretty name" he said smiling and I felt myself melt on the inside. I couldn't believe this was happening since when did guys ever notice a fat girl like me?

We walked over to the cashier and bought our items. I finished first, because he let me go first, how nice considering I rammed into him. I walked outside and headed to my car when a voice called out "Sarah wait!", I turned and saw it was Embry, he was walking over to me. Oh no had I done something to offend him?.

"Hey ummm" he said rather nervously, "I was wondering, uhh are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

OH...MY...GOD! Was this man about to ask me out?

"Well I got to work tomorrow from 10 till 5…" I said. I knew mom would be out tomorrow, it was Saturday so it was her time to get drunk, so she wouldn't be home. "But after that I'm available" I said smiling.

"Cool, hey where do you work?"

"Over at the Newton's shop, you know where they sell those hiking and sports stuff?"

"Oh yeah, hey if you want I could pick you up after work and we could hang out." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, sure" I said blushing, he was the first boy to ever ask me out.

"Cool if you want we could go to first beach in La Push" he said.

"Sure I've never been there!"

"Really? Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Awesome"

--

Embry's P.O.V

I winced as I watched Sarah drive off in the piece of crap car. Poor girl, maybe she'd let me tune it up for her, I'd do it for free. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Quills number.

"Quill? Hey man, guess what? I just met a total fox!" I said, I felt like doing the happy dance.

--

Alice P.O.V

I sat in the living room watching Jacob and Nessie play Jasper was there with me watching them two with a smile on his face, enjoying the positive feelings he was receiving from them.

"Uncle Jazzy, can we play hide and seek!" Nessie begged Jasper, she was the only one who could get away with calling him Jazzy...well I could to but only during "special time".

"Sure Nessie, hide I'll seek" he said closing his eyes.

Nessie let out a squeal of joy and grabbed Jake's arm,

"Come on Jakey we have to hide!" she said and he scooped her up in his massive arms and ran off with her.

"1...2...3" he counted.

Suddenly I had a vision

_There is a girl, she is very beautiful, but she is full of despare, and doubt. She is crying now but no tears are coming from her eye's, _

_"There there…" Rose says hugging her "Everything will be ok" she said and the girl looked at her with crimson eye's._

"Alice?" Jasper asked sensing my emotions.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think…" I said turning to face him "Were going to get a new sister" his face showed his surprise

"Yay, she is a total fashion victim, shopping time!" I said clapping my hands together.

--

Author: Well there is chapter one. I confess trying to write Sarah is tough, I'm used to doing strong independent characters, I may not be able to update as soon as I like because of my other fanfics. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the beholder: Chapter two

Author: Just so you all know, this isn't an Embry and Rose fic. It's just that there some of the more major characters in this fic, so that's why there paired.

Sarah's P.O.V

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was a nervous freakin' wreck. Embry was supposed to pick me up after work, and I was so scared. What if he didn't like me? Or worse what if he liked me and I scared him off?. I mean what could I talk to him about? I didn't really have any hobbies, I wanted to be a botanist when I graduated, I always had a thing for flowers, and plants. I had covered the bruise on my face from my mother's slap, and the burn from the soup with make up. Add long greasy hair and no one would notice, I checked the clock every five minutes waiting for when I would see Embry again. Ohhh please God don't let anything happen that could ruin this.

--

Rosalie's P.O.V

We all sat in a circle, me Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme. Bella, Edward, and the mongrel were out with sweet Nessie. She had wanted to spend the day with them so they took her to Port Angles to go shopping. Alice had called a family meeting to inform us that we may be receiving a new member to the family.

"Are you sure you saw Rose with her Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Definitely, I recognize that hair from anywhere, she held the girl, as she cried, well sobbed, and told her everything would be ok" Alice said.

"Can't you see her now?" Esme asked.

"No" Alice said frustrated, "I mean kinda but her future is very fuzzy right now, and I don't know why?" she said.

"Rose do you recognize the description?" Jasper asked.

"No" I simply said, how should I know who this new mystery girl was? Once again someone had come along and caused our family a whole bunch of problems wasn't Bella enough?

"I've been keeping an eye on the girl but I haven't picked anything up, all I know is she works at the Newton's store, she lives with her mother, and it's not exactly pleasant." she said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well her mother has abused her since the age of three, physically and mentally" she said.

"How horrible!" Esme growled, outraged that a mother could hurt their child so.

"Yes, it has caused her to be rather...pitiful. And her school life is hardly better, the teachers love her of course, but many of the students particurly the popular ones, pick on her adding to the abuse she receives from her mother, she has low-self-esteem, she thinks she's ugly, and she believes she is the most unimportant, non-special, person in the whole world, her entire line of thought is one great big angst requiem, poor thing" she said.

"But how does this involve us?" I asked. I feel for the girl but why should we involve ourselves just because one little girl has issues.

Alice glared at me "Have some compassion Rose."

"Well just because she has it rough doesn't mean we should get involved, enough has happened lately to bring us more than enough of that, we've already overstayed our welcome in Forks and some of the folk are beginning to talk, if we involve this girl in our life it may cause us more scrutiny then what we already have" I said. "Why should we turn her? Just because she has it rough? If we turned every person we knew who had a troubled life, we would need a bigger house (which we have) all we should do is call social services and let them know" I said.

"And tell them what? Oh sorry to bother you but I had a vision of a girl being abused by her own mother care to look into it?" Alice asked sarcastically.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist calming me down. If there was one thing he was good at, well lots of things, it was calming me down. He grinned that boyish grin at me and I smiled, only him. "But what would force us to change her into a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think it's one of us" she said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well that's the thing, the part where she gets turned is all fuzzed up, I know she gets turned soon, veryyy soon but I don't know the when, the who, or the specifics".

"Maybe it has something to do with the wolves." Emmett said and we all stared at him, "Maybe she's around one of them when she's attacked and that's why she is getting all fuzzed up in Alice's vision" he said.

I reached up and gave him a big kiss on his dimpled cheek "I knew there was another reason I married you" I said and he grinned.

"Of course!" Alice said smacking her forehead "Why didn't I think of that...Damn dogs, they always find a way to fog up my visions" she said in an annoyed voice.

"So what should we do?" Esme asked.

"How about some of us follow her, keep an eye on her, if anything happens we'll give you a shout, in the meantime the rest of us should get in contact with Edward and Jacob and let them know what's going on." Jasper said, he always was the tactical analyst of the family.

"Great idea Jasper, Rose, Emmett you go to the Newton's, we'll stay here and contact Edward and the others" Alice said.

"Wait why should we go?" I asked.

"She grinned "Because you're the one who's going to comfort the girl, and seeing her for yourself might make you more sympathetic to her plight" she said.

Stupid, annoying, small, freaky, psychic, pixie.

--

Embry's P.O.V

I drove from Ls Push to the Newton's store. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had girlfriends before, that kinda stopped when I went all furry. I had only recently went back on the market. I had never had a problem with the ladies, I wasn't a man whore like Paul (Although that had stopped once he imprinted on Rachel) I wasn't some smooth talking Casanova, or some playa as Seth liked to say. I simply listened to them, I was nice to them, and I talked to them. Of all the wolves I was the most romantic, I still talked to all my former girlfriends, when I ended my relationships there were no tears, or angry words. I just knew that it wasn't a relationship but still we would remaining in contact and be good friends, just because you break up with someone doesn't mean it should end a friendship. Every once in a while, one of the girls and I would go out on a small date, or a make out season. It was that that made Seth called me a playa. He was in awe of my ability to have so many women be friends but still be willing for a nice make out season. It had been a while since I had been on a real date, maybe that was why I was nervous, I mean she was beautiful, but she had such a defeated look on her face, like a dog that's been kicked to many times. And when I talked to her last night I noticed a bruise forming on her cheek. She seemed so fragile, like she was made of glass, I liked her hair, it had a natural shine to it, but I wondered why she wore such large clothing, I could tell she had a few good curves, she should show them off more. I wonder maybe that's what she dressed for, not to show her curves; maybe she just wanted to make a quick stop to the store not meet any guys. God I hope nothing goes wrong tonight.

--

Sarah's P.O.V

I can't do this. Why in the world would someone like Embry want to go out with me. I'm fat, ugly, my hair is greasy and full of split ends. I'm completely dull, totally uninteresting, what am I supposed to do, tell him about the entire flora I've studied? He probably will just cancel, he probably came to his sense's and realized I was so not worth his time and is now with some other babe, who is worth it. I felt my eye's begin to burn with unshed tears. I heard the bell ding, letting me know there was someone at the front desk requesting assistance. I walked from around the back and saw the most gorgeous man and woman I have ever seen in my life.

--

Rose P.O.V

I sighed in annoyance, I can't believe once again I have found myself playing guardian angel for another helpless human. How did I get involved in this?. Emmet and I walked in we came to the front desk like Alice had told us to do. Emmet tapped the silver little bell and we saw the girl walk out from around the back. She was about five foot eleven; she had pale skin, and dirty brown hair. she was a tad bit too skinny for her own good, she had a nice pair of Carmel eyes, and nice curves. How could this girl have self esteem issues? She had a nice girl next door look going on for her, all she had to do was change her cloth's which were three sizes too large for her size, a manicure, maybe cut her hair. Not too much though her hair had a nice shine to it. I felt Emmett chuckle, he knew what I was doing, he called it dolling up. When I wasn't worrying about my appearance I had a habit of dolling someone up as he said. I would see someone and I would think of all the ways they could look more sexy, or beautiful. The girl looked at us with big eyes. Obviously she had never seen such beautiful people before. "Can I help you?" she asked. She didn't look us in the eyes, not exactly. She would look just outside of your eyes, giving the illusion she was looking at you, it was as if she was scared to look at us.

"Yes, we were wondering, what size tents you have?" Emmett said doing all the talking "We were planning on having a family hike and were looking for the largest tents you had" he said with a grin.

She blushed and I felt a stab of jealousy, I know it wasn't her fault that Emmett was so gorgeous but I still felt a sting of over protectiveness. Humans always had these kind of reactions (To me especially) being pretty had its advantages, but sometimes it can be a pain haveing to deal with admirers. "Well sir" she said in a whisper, god she sounded just as breakable as she looked. "If you'll follow me I'll show you all the tents we have available" she said and led us over to some tents. I was bored out of my mind, but Emmett was enjoying himself, he was always more of an outdoor person than me. We stayed there for twenty minutes, asking random questions about tents, and what would keep us the most warm, what would be the most roomy, etc. finally we bought a red tent that could separate into three separate tents. We left the store, and she saw us out with a polite "Have a nice day" and she sounded like she really meant it to.

We walked back over to Emmett's car, and after we put the tents in the back we got in.

"She's nice" Emmett said starting his car.

"Nice doesn't make a vampire" I said as he pulled out.

"Ah come on Rose, if Alice saw it then it was meant to be" he said with a grin.

"Don't forget Alice's vision's change" I said pulling out my cell phone.

"You saw her Rosie, would it really be so awful to be one of us?" he asked.

"There are other ways to help her, becoming a vampire may have some perks but there are downsides Emmett" I said calling Alice.

"Hello Rose" she said cheerily.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Do? Aren't you still there?" she said sounding surprised.

"No, we just left, there were no signs of vampires at all" I said.

"But you should still be there what...ah damn it quick you have to get back there right now!" she shouted over the phone.

"Why what's wrong now?"

"She just disappeared, I can't see her".

--

Sarah's P.O.V

I wished the customers a good day. The man had been really tall, with curly hair, and he was really ripped. The woman was drop dead gorgeous, she was the perfect blonde. I was instantly envious, oh what I would do to have her hair, her skin so flawless and pale, her figure so perfect. I sighed, they were both very pale, and they had interesting eyes, topaz colored. Why couldn't I be that lucky and look that good? I wondered if I would ever find a guy like that. I heard the door open and turned to see Embry. Maybe I already had?

--

Embry's P.O.V

I made it to Newton's a little early. I thought I saw the blond leech and her giant husband pass by in there car but I wasn't sure. I walked into the store and saw Sarah, she was behind the front desk filling out some papers, she looked up when she saw me and smiled, she had a nice smile she should do it more often. "Hey Embry" she said.

"Hey sorry I'm early" I said.

"It's ok I only have like five minutes left anyway" she said. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well first I figured we would get a bite something to eat, then we could go down to first beach, down in La Push" he said.

"Sure that sounds great, you know I've been here all my life and I've never been to La, Push?" I said.

"Really? Wow everyone comes down there".

"Well, I always seem to be busy" she said a little sadly.

"Well there's a first time for everything, you'll like it, there's a nice view".

She checked her watch "Well I'll go punch out, be right back" she said and left to go clock out.

I watched her go; the way she walked was so contained, like she was moving to avoid attention. Everything about her, the way she walked, talked, moved, it was like she was afraid she would be noticed. What could possibly cause her to be so scared of the world? I didn't know but I swore I would find out.

--

Alice P.O.V

_She ran, she ran and ran. But where would she go? Everyone thought she was dead, she was no longer mortal, if she returned to her mother she could kill her in a fit of bloodlust. She needed to do something, anything to escape her new grim reality. She ran faster than a human could ever follow, she was like a ghost unseen, by human eyes. She came to a stop in a clearing, the moon hidden by clouds. She fell to her knees sobbing. But there were no tears, Vampires had no tears. She just lay there crying for her lost life, her lost love. Rose appeared like an angle from the darkness, her eye's full of pity for this girl._

_"Why me?" the girl asked as Rose came to sit be her, putting her head in her lap. "It's not fair, everything was starting to get better, why did this have to happen" she begged to know._

_"I don't know" Rose admitted. "These things happen, it doesn't matter how beautiful you are, or how old, or rich, or poor, it doesn't matter how good your grades are or what family you come from, bad things can and will happen to you, all that matters is what you do afterwards, will you be strong and overcome this? Or will you let it consume you?" she asked._

_"How can I do this I'm all alone" she whispered._

_Rose picked her head from her lap and stared into her crimson red eye's "You poor thing, all your life you've suffered, you had to keep it all bottled up, you had no one to lend you strength, but now Sarah Cullen you are not alone, you have us" she said._

_"Cullen?" the girl asked._

_"Of course, you think we would just let you deal with this alone? We're here for you, if you want" Rose said._

_"Thank you" the girl said._

Poor thing. She seems so sad; I wonder how bad her life really is. I thought to myself. Edward, Bella, and Jacob were in the living room with us. Edward nodded to my thoughts, he knew what I saw.

"Damn it, Embry's not answering his phone!" Jake shouted shutting his cell phone.

"Maybe he forgot it?" Bella said.

"Maybe, idiot always forgets to charge it, or leaves it at home" Jake grumbled "I called Quill he said Embry was going on about this girl he met, and was going to meet today" Jake said.

"Any idea where he's going to take her" Edward asked.

"No, and as long as the girl is with him, Alice can't see her" Jake said.

"And Rose and Emmett lost her" I said, "Apparently Embry picked her up from work".

"Ok, so how, and when is she supposed to be turned?" Jake asked.

"Don't look at us" I said, "Just because I saw her as a vamp doesn't mean we'll turn her".

"Who, then?" Jake asked.

"I don't know" I said frustrated "I just know it's sometime today, while she's with Embry" I said.

"Maybe it's a nomad" Jasper said, "its possible one could have gotten through to La, Push, it's happened before"

"But from where?" Bella asked.

"That's the question, besides we don't know for sure it happens in La Push, he could have taken her anywhere, Forks, Port Angles, who knows where this attack will happen?" Edward said.

"Isn't there some way to contact him?" Bella asked.

"Unless he shifts to wolf, and the only reason for that would be to fight a vampire, and I think we all know why that would happen" Jake said darkly "I have informed Sam of the situation, he said he would let us know if anything would happens, and that he would keep an eye out for Embry".

"Rose, and Emmett are trying to locate him right now, all we can do is join in on tracking them" I said.

"Carlisle and Esme will stay here to keep an eye on Renesme, the rest of us will look for them, Alice and Jasper will keep to Forks, me and Bella will meet up with Emmett and Rose in Port Angles" Edward said.

We got up and went to find them, nothing had changed with my visions, I only hope nothing bad happens to ruin their date.

--

Embry's P.O.V

I drove to Port Angles with Sarah. We hadn't said anything on the drive over and I was getting kind of nervous. Should I say something first? Or should I let her start a conversation. Finally I decided to say something and get it over with. "So" I said, "How long have you been in Forks?"

"All my life" she said "It's just me and my mother" she said sadly.

"Yeah, I live with my mom to, where's your dad?" I hope that wasn't too personal.

"He left, when I was three" she whispered.

"Sorry, I never knew my father, I never knew who he was" I said.

"Well we both have something incoming then" she said smiling, "We both have dead beat dads".

"Yeah, we do" I laughed.

"So what do you do?" she asked.

Truthfully I didn't have a job. Being a wolf was a twenty four hour gig. How lame was I no job, and stuck home with my mom. "I'm looking for a job right now" I said, "But hopefully I can find one soon" I said. Truthfully I hadn't even tried to find a job.

"I'm hoping to be a botanist on day, you know studying plats and everything" she said blushing.

"That's fine, plants are pretty cool" I guess...they smell fine.

"Thanks, I would like to go to college but, money is a bit of a problem" she said.

"Don't worry" I said grinning at her, "You're going places I can tell".

--

Author: Well that's chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 3

Author: sweet three new reviews already, YOU GUYS ROCK.

---------------

Sarah's P.O.V

First we drove to Port Angles, I was a little nervous; I had only been there a handful of times. I never had enough time to go anywhere I wanted. I never had a way, when I finally got my license I either went to school, work, or the store, or drove my mom wherever she wanted. I was so nervous, Embry was so sweet, and nice. How did I get so lucky, most guys never even looked at me twice, and if they did they always made fun of me?

"So you live with your mom right?" he asked, and I felt my good mood turn cold. My mom never allowed me to have boyfriends; I was never allowed to have posters of celebs, or sports. I could never talk to her about boys; if I did she would get mad and call me a slut. So to say I was inexperienced with the opposite sex was an understatement.

"Yes" I whispered.

"So, what's she like?" he asked.

"She's.....ok" I said.

He seemed confused by my explanation of my mother,

"Does she work?" he asked.

"Umm no she...well she has trouble holding a job, so she doesn't work much, I help bring in the most income" I said.

"So you help support yourself and your mother?" he asked amazed.

"Yes" I said meekly.

"Wow, you must be a hard worker in order to do that, I have a hard enough time taking care of myself, I couldn't imagine taking care of my mom and myself" he laughed.

I laughed with him, he had such a nice laugh. "So where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well how about the mall, then we'll get something to eat, then we'll stop by La Push, how's that?"

"That sounds amazing" I smiled. I have to admit it was nice being with Embry. He was very polite, he asked my opinion, and he never made fun of me. What did I do to deserve such a nice guy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry's P.O.V

She's so shy. Most of the girls I date were very outgoing, and very independent, but she was so quite, and so withdrawn. I felt pity for her, I don't know why but it seemed like she had it rough in life. I wondered if it had something to do with her mother. She really didn't seem to want to talk about her, her eyes became so empty when I mentioned her. We arrived at the mall and we walked in together in silence. We got a few strange looks as we walked in. Me a giant of a man, walking with this pale fragile creature in her clothes that were far too big for her small frame I could only imagine how much larger people saw me when compared to her. "So where did you want to go to?" I asked her.

"Ummm, how about the Borders?" she asked "I've never been there before."

"Really?" I asked.

"Like I said I'm busy with work, so there not much time for fun" she said apologeticly. Why is she apologizing?.

We went to the borders and we browsed around. She was looking through some gardaning books, and I was browsing through some sports books.

"Hey Embry" she said walking over with a book in her hands.

"What is it?"

"It's a book on mythological creatures" she said showing me the cover. It was a full moon in the shape of a cat like eye. It was very thick, for a normal person it would be easy to lift, but I was surprised she could. "It has all kinds of entrees on creatures from all over the world" she said opening the book "And look at these pictures, they're well drawn" she said, "I love books like these, I read all the time" she said.

"What's your favorite?" I asked curiously.

"Call me old fashioned but I always had a thing for vampires and werewolves" she said.

"Huh imagine that" I said grinning, "What's that other book you have?" I asked noticing the other book in her hand.

"Oh it lists all the extinct and endangered plants in the world" she said pulling out the book and showing it to me.

"You going to buy them?"

"No" she said sadly, "I don't have enough, I only have twenty dollars on me right now" she said "Money is tight so I have to watch what I spend" she said.

She only had twenty bucks to spend? What kind of teenager has only twenty bucks to spend on themselves?

"How much are they?" I asked.

"60 Dollars why?" she asked.

"If you want I'll buy them for you" I said.

Her eye's got really big "Oh no, you don't have to it's my own fault for not having enough money" she said.

I waved my hand "It's ok, besides you're my date I'm supposed to spend on you" I said smiling.

She blushed a shade of red that on her pale cheeks looked crimson, "You really shouldn't, I don't want you to thinking I'm mooching of you" she said.

"Sarah, I'm offering it's fine" I said taking the books from her and taking them to the counter to buy them.

"You really didn't have to buy them for me" she said holding the bag holding the books to her chest.

"It's ok, do you want me to carry your books for you?" I asked.

"No" she said holding the bag close to her chest

"You bought me these books, it's only fair that I carry them" she said firmly.

I smiled at how nice she was, it seemed pointless though, I could tell how tough it was for her to carry her bag. I should just snatch it from her, but she was soooo determined to make up for me buying her stuff. I hope she didn't think I was imposing on her.

Sarah's P.O.V

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he bought me something. What am I going to do? It's been so long since someone bought me something, I never even got Christmas presents, we (and I mean my mom" celebrated holidays (and everyday) with a shot of jack...or a bottle. I can't believe he bought me something, I feel so horrible. Here we are on a date (Blush) and I'm making him buy me stuff, how shameful. How am I supposed to repay such kindness. I need to buy him something, what can I get him that's worth twenty bucks? We stopped by a store in the mall called Hot Topic. It was...weird, there was a lot of metal and black, and the music was very angry, screechy, and kinda depressing. There were clothes there for women that made me blush. If only I was that good looking to wear something like that. Embry was showing me a few CD's called Iron maiden and Metallica, how could someone so nice like such angry and scary music. We looked at some clothes, Embry picked out a new shirt and he passed a mannequin that wore a black Shirt/vest it was designed to show off a girl's curves and had a skirt that was just above the knees. There were shoulder straps that would help keep the front from slipping. Embry must have thought I was interested because he came up to me grinning, "Like it? It would look good on you" he said and I blushed.

"Don't be silly, I have an ugly body, I wouldn't look good in that" both Embry and the man working behind the counter which was right by the mannequin's both gave me looks of utmost disbelief and shock.

"Uh, Sarah are you crazy! You have a killer bod, I mean it's a little large for you because of your weight" he said.

"What do you mean? I'm too big to were that?" I said.

His eye's got big "What! Sarah if anything is large it's me, your...no offense but I have to ask, Sarah are you anorexic?" he asked with concern.

He's so sweet, he actually thinks I'm skinny, how nice, if deluded,

"Thank you Embry you don't have to pretend I'm normal or anything I know i'm beefy" I said with a smile.

"Sarah I'm telling you the truth" he looked to the man behind the desk, who was trying to ignore our conversation,

"Hey dude, you think she fine right?" he asked the man.

"Yes, bit skinny for my tastes but I'm willing to make an exception" he said with a leer.

"I'll take the shirt thanks." Embry said with a growl tossing the man the shirt.

"Embry, you don't have to lie about it" I said feeling a little self-conscious now.

"Sarah, who ever told you are fat is a liar" he said shaking his head.

"It was my mother" I whispered.

"What!" he said, but I knew he heard me.

He took the bag from the man and we walked out of that place, "It was my mother, she always tells me how I'm fat, how my breasts are too large, how my eyes are to squinty, how shiny my hair is because of grease" I said.

Embry had a look of shock and anger "Sarah does your mother abuse you?" he demanded.

"No, she doesn't it's just she, has a problem, and she gets frustrated is all" I said shaking a little under his intense gaze.

"Does she hit you?" he asked.

"No" I lied looking at the ground.

He stopped walking and raised by head to look me in the eyes.

"Does she hit you?" he repeated the question.

"Sometimes" I whispered my eye's misting.

"Oh Sarah" he said and wrapped me in a hug.

He was very warm; his skin was practically on fire, his arms so big and powerful, he was more than capable of hugging me and himself do to his large arms. I hugged him back for what it's worth, I hugged him as hard as I possibly could. When you've lived your life in a cold environment, you find the greatest comfort in the tiniest warmth.

Embry P.O.V

I was beyond angry. How could a parent be so abusive towards their own child? I wasn't going to let her go home, come hell or high water I wouldn't let this girl in my arms return to that abuse. I don't care why, I'm a wolf I have the means to protect her. So what if I just met her? How can you leave someone like this when you learn what they have been through?

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said wiping her face of any tears.

"Listen lets get something to eat ok, then I'll take you to my place where we can figure some things out" I said rubbing her shoulders comfortably.

"Embry I can't leave her" she said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"She's my mom" she whispered, "I can't just leave her all by her self, she wouldn't survive, she is incapable of taking care of herself" she said.

"So what she leeches off you and treats you like scum? That's not love, that's disgusting" I said. "Look I know the police chief; we'll call him and tell him the situation with your mother".

"No I can't she's on paper for the next seven years, if I bring in the law she could get into serious trouble" she said shaking her head.

"Sarah, look how she treats you, why do you want to protect her?"

"Because no matter what she has done to me, she's still my mother, she could have given me up, or tossed me out, but she kept me, I still love her Embry after all the horrid things she's done to me I still love her, I'm pathetic huh?".

"Not pathetic" I said wiping her eyes with my thumb, "You're just a good person is all" I said lowering my face to hers.

"Embry" she whispered and we kissed. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't rough, it was gentle, and sweet. I gently laid my lips on hers, and she kissed back.

"Wow!" she said softly "That was my first kiss" she said touching her lips gently.

"Really?" I asked surprised and she nodded.

"Embry I'm sorry I have put you through all this trouble" she whispered.

"Don't apologize" I said "Now let's go get some lunch ok" I said.

She nodded and we walked to get something to eat at one of the pizza places in the mall.

Sarah's P.O.V

Wow....my first kiss. I can't believe it. I feel so many things Happiness, nervousness, fear, trepidation, confusion. I had no idea what was going to happen next, how could I, I knew that there was no way Embry was just going to let this go, he was very determined and I knew there was nothing I could do. We walked over to a pizza shop, and sat down on one of the tables. "Ok what do you want? He asked.

"Umm, do they have a salad here?" I asked.

"It's a pizza shop" he said smiling.

"Oh, then I'll just have a glass of water" I said.

"Sarah, you need to take better care of yourself, here I'll get us a medium sized pepperoni and cheese pizza" he said.

"That's very fattening" I said.

"You'll only have to have one piece, the rest is for me" he said.

"You're going to eat a whole pizza by yourself!" I said, how much could he eat?.

He grinned at me "What can I say, I'm a growing boy" he said patting his tummy.

"Ok, but I can't promise I'll eat the whole slice" I whispered.

He walked up to the counter to order the pizza, he came back with a box and two cups of Pepsi,

"Thanks I think this is the most I've ever eaten" I said as I picked up a slice of pizza.

"No problem, so what is your mother's name?" he asked.

"Helen" I said.

He stopped eating his second slice mid bite

"You don't mean Helen Saunders do you?"

"Her reputation precedes her" I said.

"Jesus" he muttered "How can someone like you be related to such a wreck like that".

"She wasn't always like that, my dad and her got married because she was pregnant with me, it happened soon after they graduated high school, she showed me pictures of what she looked like before she had me, before I made her ugly" I whispered sadly.

"She blames you for how she looks, sweetie every woman gets fat when they have a baby, it's what they do to make up for it that counts" he said angrily, "Listen I really think you should come over to my place tonight ok, I won't be bothered and my mom won't care, hell all we have to do is tell her your her daughter and she'll practically adopt you" he said.

"She knows my mom?"

"No offense but anybody who has been to the local bars on a Friday night knows her" he said.

"Sorry" I said, I knew what she was capable of when she was drunk, it was the kind of stuff you saw on cops.

"Don't apologize for her, she screwed her life up and now she is trying to screw yours up"

"No she's not she's just angry is all" I said trying to defend my mother.

"She's jealous of you, here she is all alone and bitter, and instead of appreciating such a beautiful, and talented kid, she becomes this angry and jealous beast with no appreciation for the good things in life like family" he said. "She abuses you physically and emotionaly, and it's time it stopped, she's held you back Sahra, your smart and hot, you could do great things if you had the chance".

"But what should I do?" I whispered.

"Come with me to my place tonight, tomorrow we'll sort everything out" he said taking my hand in his.

I sat there thinking for a few seconds, could I do it? After all these years could I just leave my mother?. How could I? She was still my mother, who would take care of her. But the promise of a life of friendship, and love was too much to resist. "Ok" I said, "Mom shouldn't be home tonight, we can stop by my place and grab some stuff, is that ok?"

"That's fine, let me call my mom and let her know ok" he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, "Damn, forgot to turn it on" he said switching his phone on. "Jeez look at all these missed calls and texts" he said. "Uh oh, better take these, I'll be right back" he said getting up and walking away to make a call.

I stood there and took a few bites of my pizza, it was really good. I couldn't believe what I had been missing, maybe I would have (Gasp) another slice. Maybe...I would be really adventurous and finished my Pepsi. Then it happened. You ever get that chill down your back? That spine tingling feeling that someone, or more something is watching you? Well I did, I looked around the court looking at the other tables watching the other patrons as they laughed and ate there food. Then I saw him from across the mall. He was on the third floor, next to the stairs, he was very beautiful, like an angle, his skin so pale it was white and flawless. The only creepy part was his eye's, they were a burgundy color and looked very sinister, and they were staring right at me.

Embry P.O.V

I stepped away from the table a bit so Sarah wouldn't over hear my conversation. I called Jake after listening to some of his calls. "Jake" I said after I heard his phone click.

"Embry? Were the hell is you?" he asked.

"I'm at the mall in Port Angles why?" I asked.

"Listen you're on a date right?" he asked.

"Yeah about that she-" but he cut me off.

"Look you need to bring her back here now!" he said firmly.

"What why?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision of the girl...as a newborn Leech" he said.

I felt my heart skip a beat "What do you mean she's a human, I should know!"

"She is now but sometime in the future she gets changed" he said.

"Why?"

"We don't know Alice hasn't been able to get a clear vision of the girl because you're with her, we think some nomad might try and attack her, but were not sure, bring her here ok": he said.

"I was planning to" I said.

"What? Why?"

I explained to him the situation "Her mother is Helen Strouse? Jesus, I shudder to think that woman breeding" he said.

"The mother may be ugly, but the daughter is a work of art" I said.

"Either way, bring her here, we'll figure out what to do next then ok?" he said

"Ok I'm taking her to her place first then we'll go to my place" I said.

"Alright be careful" he said and hung up.

I called my mom next to let her know to get the guest room ready. "Hello" she answered.

"Mom it's me".

"Oh high sweetie how's your date going" she said.

"I need you to get the spare room ready"

"What why?"

"Because I'm brining home my date".

"Ok don't you think it's a little early to move her in?".

"It's not a laughing matter mom" I sighed.

I explained to her the situation. "Your telling me that drunken fat whore from the pits of hell has a daughter and has been abusing her?! Hell yah you bring that poor girl here sweetie, I'm calling Charlie right this instant, Him and Helen are old friends, they met plenty of times at the police station if you know what I mean" she said.

"Alright we are going to stop by her place and pick up some of her stuff" I said.

"Be careful, and sweetie, you're a good person for doing this I'm very proud of you" she said.

We hanged up and I walked back to our table. Sarah was still eating and I was pleased to see she was on her second piece. "Hey everything is set, you ready?"

"Yeah" she said she sounded unnerved.

"It's going to be ok" I said.

"Oh it's nothing it's just" she said looking to the upper floor.

"What?"

"There was this guy, he was just staring at me" she said and I stiffened "He had these reddish eyes but as time passed I could have sworn they flashed black" she said.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"He was right there, but he just disappeared" she said sounding perplexed.

"Lets go" I said grabbing her hand.

We left the mall and made it to my car without incident, but I knew better to let my guard down, I think I found the vampire that would turn Sarah, or rather he found us.

------

Alice P.O.V

I was with Japer. We had just returned home. Jacob had called us and let us knows Embry was returning to La Push, when I had a vision.

_There was a woman she was in her thirties. She was a very plump woman, she obviously had little work to do, her hair was messy and had lots of split ends. She was at her house she was angrily pacing back and forth. "Where is she!" the woman roared. "I come back and she's not here! Where could she be? I swear to god as soon as she gets here I'm beating her ass! I come home expecting a warm dinner instead there's not a damn thing, just she wait!" she continued angrily._

"Alice" Jasper said coming to my side "What is it? What did you see?"

"Nothing, nothing important, I wonder who that woman was?" I wondered.

-----------------------------------

Author" Next chapter Sarah has a run in with a cold one, and her mother came home earlier then expected, what will Embry do when he sees how Sarah is treated?. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 4

Author: it's the moment you've been waiting for!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------

Rose's P.O.V

Once again we were all in the living room of our home. The mongrel was there, one of his pack rats called him and had this mysterious girl with him.

"So there's the story" Fido said.

"You mean her mom is really Helen Strouse?" Bella asked.

"You've heard of this woman?" Edward asked.

"Yes Charlie mentioned her a few times before, she's a horrible person" she said scrunching her face in disgust.

"I heard of her too" Emmett surprisingly said, "Some of the boys from school would talk about going to the bars and there would be this old fat chick who would try and hit on them, and try to get them to have sex with her, then if they turned her down she would get violent" he said.

"Yeah, I recall hearing about that" Jasper said.

"Wait a minute!" Bella said, "We know Sarah remember? She was that skinny girl, she wore the cloths that were too big for her, she always kept to herself, was really smart" she said.

"I thought she looked familiar" Emmett said, "Hard to believe such a looker came from such a hag" he said and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"So what happens to her now?" I asked still glaring at Emmett.

"Well Embry is going to take her to her house and pick a few things up, then he'll take her home, to his place" Jack said.

Suddenly Alice let out a gasp "Does anyone know what this mother looks like?" she asked quickly.

"Mid-thirty's, fat, bad hair, why?" Edward said.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

He grinned "Like Emmett I overheard those boys talking, but you forget I got a mental picture of what happened" he said.

"Oh crap!" Alice shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Jasper said and I felt a rush of calm, I hated it when he did that.

"The vision I had earlier was of a large ugly woman pacing her house waiting for her daughter to come home and she's planning on beating her good" she said sounding mortified.

"Well let's go" I said standing up.

Everyone stared at me with surprised expressions "Babe I thought you said it was none of our business?" Emmett asked.

"It's not, but the mongrel (Fido let out a growl) is with her, and if he sees her being beaten by her mother don't you think he might get a tad bit angry?" I said, "And I don't think we want him going furry in front of this woman even if she is a drunk" I finished.

I admit I felt bad for the poor girl. I knew what it was like to be abused by someone you cared about. It may be different circumstances, but this girls story has reopened wounds for me that I thought had been healed. My parents may have treated me much better, but they weren't exactly father and mother of the year. It was one thing to be attacked by a drunk fiancé and his friends, but to endure a lifetime of abuse from a parent is beyond the pale. Over the years I had done work in women's shelters and had seen the damage of such things. As a woman, and victim I could not stand by and watch as such a thing happened. "Let's think this through" Carlisle said. "If we all just show up it will most certainly seem odd".

"Then me and Emmett will go, we'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand, we can also keep an eye on her in case the mysterious vampire shows up" I said.

"I think there may be a problem with that" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's on his way there now" she said grimly.

Sarah's P.O.V

We drove in silence to my house. I had the Hebe geebe's. Not just because I was running away, but because of the strange man at the mall, the way he looked at me (shudder) it was like a cat looks at a mouse. Embry saw me shudder and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder,

"It's ok Sarah" he said. I smiled at him and we continued to drive.

When we pulled up to my house I felt my blood turn cold. The lights were on and the car was in the drive way "Oh god" I whispered in horror.

"Let's just leave" Embry said.

"No" I said turning to him, "I need to do this" I said firmly, "I'm leaving her Embry, and I want my stuff now.....besides she might try to sell it or burn it later" I said.

"Then I'm coming in with you!" he said opening his door.

"No, please if you go in you have no idea how bad it can get" I said latching on to his arm.

"I am not leaving you alone to deal with her" he said.

"Please Embry" I begged, "Let me do this?"

He sighed frustrated, "Fine but you have five minutes" he said.

"Thank you" I said kissing his cheek.

I opened the door and walked out of the car. I slowly walked to the front door, I wasn't going to stall this, but I wasn't going to rush this either. I opened the door and waited for anything to happen. It was quite to quite. "Mom" I called. There was no answer, maybe she had passed out already. I slowly walked up stairs to my room quite as I could be.

I was tip toeing past my mom's room when I heard whimpering "Please, no please don't hurt me!" it was my mother she was sobbing.

"Mom?!" I said walking to her door and knocking. "Mom are you there?" I asked knocking harder.

"No please don't AHHHGGH!" she screamed and I heard a strangle gurgling.

I opened the door and quickly ran in. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. There was a man in my mothers room, the same man from the mall, he had my mother in a death grip, his mouth pressed to her throat crimson liquid was seeping from her throat. She looked at me with frightened eye's pleading "Sarah" she tried to say, but it came out all gurgled, "RUN!"

"MOMMY!" I screamed. I ran to the man and started hitting him on the back with my fists till they hurt, "LET HER GO GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" I screamed. He looked at me with his burgundy eyes and sneered, he tossed by mother harshly to the floor, blood was spilling from her wound, "MOMMY!" I shouted rushing to her side. I took her large hand in mine "It's ok" I said shakily, "It's ok mommy I'll...call the police and the ambulance d-d-don't wo-r-ry I'll take care of you" I said in between sobs.

"Sara?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said leaning in closer to her to better hear her.

"My daughter, my beautiful, sweet daughter" she whispered and she went still.

I felt all the air in my body freeze, she was so pale, she wasn't moving "Mom?" I said shaking her a little "Mommy?" I whispered putting my ear to her chest, there was no beat only silence.

I started to sob, tears streamed from my eyes from my eye's like a river. She couldn't be dead, she can't be dead not her not my mommy. My mommy was strong, she didn't just die, "Mom please wake up please" I begged her, but she wasn't coming back not this time.

I was so busy in my grief I had forgotten about the man. He was besides me now looking down at me and my mother with a cold look. "You poor thing" he said, "I had meant to kill her before you had arrived, I apologize, it was not my intent for you to see this" he said.

"YOU MONSTER" I shouted. I jumped up and started beating him with my fists. It was no use he was cold and hard.

He pushed me with his palm, it was a gentle thrust but I went flying into the wall. I banged my head when I hit the surface and I saw stars in my vision. He slowly walked forward to me his walk was feral and animal like, "Like I said I am sorry, I take no pleasure in the suffering of my food, I'd rather have killed you downstairs but you came home sooner than I expected, who is that strange boy with you? Is he a boyfriend? He smells rather repugnant don't you think?" he asked.

"Embry" I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"EMBRY!" I shouted, Embry would save me; he'd protect me from anything.

"My dear he can't hear you, besides what good would he do against me? Now come here I'd rather you didn't struggle" he said reaching for me.

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Embry my knight in shining armor. He took in the scene, my mother, the blood, me on the floor, then his eye's focused on the man "YOU BASTARD" He roared, then he started shaking like he was having a seizure, then before my eyes he eroupted in fur, and claws. Were Embry was there was a giant wolf, it growled viciously at the man his maw revealing dagger like teeth.

"Impossible" the man said in fear.

The wolf that was Embry sparing forward to attack the man, he dodged the jaws by an inch, he wrapped his arms around his neck and threw him out the window, "Embry!" I shouted.

The man who was five feet away was suddenly right up to me like he disappeared and reappeared instantly, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up with a single hand, "Your bleeding" he hissed his eyes had turned black, "You must have hit your head harder than I thought" he said sniffing my face like an animal "I wanted to do this slow, and wondrous, your mother wasn't even worth a drain, but you my siren blood you are delectable" he said licking my cheek.

"Please don't" I whispered.

"Shhh it will be over soon, you'll be with your mother in a minute...or five he said.

He lowered his jaw to my neck and I felt his teeth graze my neck, "Put her down!" a female voice hissed.

He turned to face the sound of the voice, there in the doorway was the man and woman from the store, there were two more people, a blond man and a very short girl with very short hair, like the man they were all angelically beautiful.

"Buzz off Barbie, I found her first she's mine!" he hissed.

"I'm not here to drain her, I'm here to save her!" she growled "You won't take her life from her" she said walking forward.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" he growled turning me around to face the couple. They stopped watching me and the man with cautious eyes.

We slowly walked to the window and he jumped out of it with me in his grip. We fell out the window and I fought the urge to scream. The man landed grace fully on his feet like a cat. Embry was still on the ground in his wolf form, he was on his side, but he wasn't alone, there was another wolf it was much bigger than Embry it was red and more scary. There were two more people next to Embry a man with Bronze hair, and a girl with brown hair that had a red sheen to it. "The big wolf growled when it saw us, and the people took a fighting stance, "Put her down!" the man shouted. He seemed familiar, I then recognized him as Edward Cullen, and his bride Bella, police chief Swan's daughter.

The man growled and glanced behind us the others had jumped down, and now we were covered back and front. Embry had raised his head and stared at me with his beautiful wolf eyes. He tried to get up but I think his legs were broken, and the larger wolf kept him from rising. "She's mine I found her first!" the man roared still hold my head in his hands.

"Doesn't matter, let her go and we'll overlook this" Edward said in his musical voice.

"I have a better idea" the man said with a grin.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

I wasn't listening to them, all my attention was to the wolf on the ground. He stared at me with eyes too human for any wolf to posses. He stared at me with a mix of shock, anger, fear, worry, and...love?. "Embry?" I said staring into his eyes with as much love as I could muster, "Embry?" he looked at me with more attention "Embry I love you" I said with a smile.

Then I felt them man twist my head to the side baring my neck, then with a painful thrust he sank his teeth into my neck. I felt a sharp stab of paint, I could feel my blood start to leave me, I could feel his tongue slurping the blood, soon I felt a burning sensation were he bit me, "Delectable" he whispered in my ear then he tossed my at Edward and the wolves.

I landed next to Embry, he was whining, try to reach me. I turned my head trying to ignore the increasing burning feeling in my neck. I saw Embry trying to drag himself over to me "Embry" I whispered extending a hand to him.

Edward and Bella were hovering over me, "Oh God Edward he bit her!" Bella cried, "Can you suck it out like last time?" she asked.

"No" he shook his head, "It's too deep and there was too much venom in that one bite, it's too late" he said.

"Please take me to Embry?" I asked.

They nodded and gently moved me closer to him. I was laying next to him staring into his eyes. He gently licked the tears from my face and I laughed patting him on the side of his muzzle and he began to do that purr a canine does when they enjoy attention. "Embry" I whispered, but suddenly the burning became to strong, it had spread from my neck to most of my face it hurt so bad and it felt like I was on fire. "EMBRY!" I screamed maybe he could save me from this hell, "EMBRY HELP ME I'M BURNING!" I screamed and soon my world was enveloped in the burning pain.

Embry P.O.V

I had weighted but after five minutes I walked into the house, it was empty and so quite, then I smelt that sickly sweet smell "EMBRY!" I heard her shout I quickly ran up the stars and burst through the door. There against the wall with a leech descending to her was a leech, I saw her mother dead on the floor.

I felt the rage come; I stared at the leech and let that dark impulse in me flare to life "You bastard!" I screamed and I phased. I jumped at him preparing to tear him to pieces. I missed him just by an inch; he wrapped his arms around my neck and tossed me out the window. I landed on the ground and felt a leg or two break.

_"EMBRY" _I heard Jake shout.

_"Jake, he's up there help Sarah!" _I screamed.

Jake came to my side with Bella, and Edward. "Don't worry Jasper and the others are helping her right now" Edward said.

Suddenly the leech leapt out of the window with Sarah in his arms, the other cullens jumped out after him but didn't ry to rush him. I stared at my poor Sarah she was so pale, "Put her down!" Edward said.

"She's mine I found her first!" the leech screamed.

"Doesn't matter let her go and we'll overlook this" Edward said.

Yeah right were so totally killing this asshole, "I have a better idea" the leech said with a sadistic grin.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

I didn't pay any attention to them I was to busy staring into the eyes of Sarah, sweet, beautiful, kind Sarah, poor Sarah who had lost her only family. "Embry" she said getting my attention, "Embry" she said again and I stared into her eyes, "Embry I love you" she said and my heart soared. Only to plummet as the leech sunk his teeth into her slender neck.

_"NOOOOOOOO!" _I howled in my mind.

_"I'm sorry Embry" _Jake whispered.

The leech threw Sarah at us, and then he took off with Jake and the other Cullens in hot pursuit. Only Bella and Edward stayed with us.

"Oh God Edward he bit her" Bella gasped. I tried to crawl to her but my legs refused to work. "Edward can't you suck it out like last time?" She asked.

"No, it's too late, there is too much venom, and it's too deep, she's going to change" he said and I felt my stomach clench painfully. I shouldn't have let her go in alone, I should have saved her!

"Please take me to Embry" Sarah asked Bella, and Edward. They nodded and gently moved her closer to me. She was so close I licked the tears from her face "Embry" she whispered petting the side of my muzzle and I was in heaven, "EMBRY!" she screamed more urgently, "EMBRY HELP ME I'M BURNING!" she screamed.

She started to go into convulses screaming for me to stop the pain.

Sarah...forgive me.

-----------------------

Author: Next chapter how will Sarah react to life as a vampire? Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author: Well here is chapter 5. Yes Sara will have a power; next chapter will reveal what it is.

---------------------------------

Sarah's P.O.V

Pain...Pain...Pain...Pain.

There was nothing but pain. All my life there has been nothing but pain. I thought that by being a good girl, a good student, a good daughter, a good person, the pain would stop. But my life had been filled with it, weather it is of the body or soul. It has been my constant companion. No one ever wanted me; I should have never been born. My father left, my mother....she hated me, and until the last ten seconds of her life when she had a final epiphany and finally told me she loved me. Only to die in my arms, but all that pain seemed inconsequential to the pain flowing through me right now. This burning sensation like molten lead instead of blood rolling through my veins, I would have flashes, like if you woke up then went back to sleep. I saw people; I saw the Cullens and Hales. I saw Dr. Cullen checking my eyes, I saw the strange pixie girl petting my hair in comfort, and I saw the large one Emmet holding my hands down so I wouldn't struggle. I saw Rosalie with her beautiful face full of sympathy. But most of all I saw Embry, his lovely eye's dripping with tears, his face full of pain. I wanted to hold him and wipe away the tears but the pain was to much, I wanted to die I wanted to do anything to make the pain go away, all I could do was scream and beg for it to stop, please let it stop.

Rose P.O.V

We were too late, the nomad was fast. He managed to elude us and got away. We came back to collect the others and leave before the police showed up. Soon she would be one of us, she would loose her humanity, she would never age, she would never cry, she would never sleep, and she would never have her own children. The dog, Embry turned back into a human but both his legs were broken. The mutt (Jacob) and Emmet rode back in Emmet's car while I drove, they held Sarah while I drove keeping her from hurting herself. Embry rode with Edward and Bella he wanted to ride with Sarah but Fido told him to ride with the others. We arrived home, Carlisle and the others were waiting for us. Emmett and I brought her inside while Mutt and the other helped Embry in. We put her in my and Emmetts room while she wen't through the transformation. All Carisle could do was give her a load of morphine, Embry he had to put braces on. After the braces he demanded to be by her side, so we gave him a weelchair and he satyed by her side like a good dog. All we could do was hold her down and try to sooth her while she transformed. I was doing her hair at the moment while the dog stood by holding her hand.

"Is there a reason for doing that?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

I didn't even glance at him, "I am makeing her ready for her change, I need to do this now before she changes".

"Why?" he asked, stupid dog needs to learn his place.

"Like the rest of our body, our hair is much more durable, and once we change it stops growing, so i'm giving her a nice trim so that when she wakes up, she'll look fabules".

"So thats why you bunch never change your hair" he said.

"What you think we keep it this way?"

"Yes"

"Idiot" I muttered.

"It's only been twelve hours and already she's smelling bad" he said.

"You won't smell so fresh yourself when she wakes" I said.

"Yes thanks for reminding me she'll be a filthy blood sucking leech" he snarled.

"You started it i'll finesh it mongrle" I said stepping back to admire her hair, "There she'll be quite the raveshing buety if I say so myself".

"She all already was raveshing" he said sorrowfuly.

"Oh don't be so depressed, look at the life she'll have now, she'll have mony, looks, cloths, a whole lifetime of luxery, and pleasure wait for her" I said.

"But at what price?" he asked.

"Would you wrather her still be human and stuck with that horrid woman" I said.

"No of course not!" he said vehamentl, "But it was going to change, I was going to save her, I was going to give her a good life" he moaned.

"You act like you love her", he glared at me "You do? Don't you? You really honestly love her" I said astounded.

"I...I think I do" he said.

"For god sakes, ou've only known her for what a day or two?" I asked.

"She's not like most girls" hesaid rubbing her knuckles with his fingers.

"Of course she's the one, wich is why you need to stay away from her" I said matter of factly.

"What why?" he demanded angerly.

"Your a wolf, you havent imprinted yet, this girl has gone through a lifetime of abuse and has been through a tramatic event, now she has to adjust to life as a vampire, what will happen to her psyche if you fall in love with her, and break her heart when you imprint"

"Wolves don't imprint on leeches".

"Oh? And what happend with Jake and Nessie?".

"There's a possibility I won't".

"Yes, and what about the other's who found there soul mate? What about poor Leah? Do you wan't what happend to her to happen to this girl?"

"No of course not!"

"And think about it, she'll live forever, never aging"

"I won't age until I stop phasing"

"Yes, but is your love for her strong enough to endure a centry? A millenium? How long can you live for her? Or will you just one day get tired of the long years and decide that it's time to age, can you let her watch as time works it power over you? Will you hold her hand when you are on your deathbed? Can you put her through that?"

"It can work Jake and-"

"As much as it displeases me to think he'll be apart of the family one day, he is her imprinter,that bond will last for an eternity, can you?".

"What do you care?"

"I know as a women would know" I said, "If you really love her let her go, besides do you think the other beasts will tolirate you and her together?"

"They accept Jake and Ness"

"Hymph, barely. Look i'm not being a bitch, i'm not trying to be cold, but think about it".

"Her hair really does look nice" he said delibertly changing the subject.

"Yes it does".

Alice P.O.V

We all sat in the living room, Rose was still with Sarah. It was funny to see her mood on the situation do a one-eighty. She was now super protective of Sarah, like Embry she diligently stayed by her side. We were here to discus what to do with her.

"Let's keep her" I said excitedly.

"Alice she's not a pet" Esme chided.

"Forget that what her cover story going to be?" Jacob said.

"I talked to Charlie and explained to him as best I could the situation" Bella said "He's still on a need to know basis" she said.

"So what is the story?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she came home, saw her mom get killed, and is so traumatized she's gone catatonic, Carlisle brought her here to give her better care, Charlie will be here soon to get a fake story from us which he'll give to the police" Bella said.

"That's it? Seems kinda fishy" Emmett said.

"It's the best we got" Jasper said "Now the girl we'll still need some counseling and will stay here while we get her adjusted to our way of life, if she finds it to be to difficult living in Forks we could call the Denali clan and ask them to watch over her" he said.

"Poor thing" Esme said in sympathy "Her mother treats her so horridly, then dies in her arms, now this, dealing with the blood lust and the increased strength, poor dear".

"She's welcome to stay here if she wants" Carlisle said, "Our door is always open to those in need".

"What does the wolf pack say?" Jasper asked Jake.

"I talked to Sam, they tried tracking this vamp, but he got to the coast, as for the girl he said as long as you keep a hold on her they won't harm her" he said.

"Beasts" I muttered how anyone could think about hurting such a frail looking girl.

"So what should we do with her?" Emmett asked.

"Do we move her to Alaska right away, or do we keep her here?"

"Maybe, we should wait, let her take it all in and show her how to hunt, and teach her the rules" Edward said.

"I agree after seeing her mother be murdered she will most definitely need some therapy" Jasper said.

"Good thing you're here" I said snuggling close to him, "You can make her feel happy" I said with a smile.

"I think she has Embry for that" Edward grinned.

"You really think a wolf would date a vampire?" Emmett asked, "What?" he said seeing the glares, "I'm just saying he hasn't imprinted on her or anything so" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"If Embry wants he can have a relationship with her" Jake said.

"What will the other wolves say though?" Edward asked.

"Well, the fewer who know the better, I know Seth would be supportive, Leah and Quill might be a bit more hesitant, but I think it would be best if Sam's pack be left in the dark about this".

"They still tense about the incident with Lilith and Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, and many of them aren't to happy that you may be getting a new member, I'll talk to Embry about this but if he wants I can't and won't order him to not date her".

"Your so nice Jakey" Renessme said hugging his leg.

She sat by him on the floor piecing together a puzzle we got her, "If she stays here can I play with her?" she asked.

"Of course but only if she says yes" Bella said smiling at Nessie.

"Yay, I get a new auntie" she said. "Do you think she'll be special?"

"Were all special sweetie" Edward said planting a kiss on her head, "No daddy" she said shaking her head, "I mean special like, uncle Jasper, or you, or auntie Alice" she asked, "Will she have a power?".

"Maybe" Edward said looking to me.

"Don't ask me" I said shaking my head, "As long as she is with the wolves I can't see squat" I said frustrating, the wolves were so useful when you needed back up, but I hated how everything was black with them. On the one hand it was refreshing; on the other it was like being blind.

"That's ok it will be a surprise" she smiled.

Embry P.O.V

It had been two days since Sarah had been bitten. One more day, just one more day and Sarah would be reborn as a Vampire. She was shaking, not as bad as before. Carlisle had managed to put a dose of morphine in her before her skin hardened. Even now as I sat here watching her writhe I saw the transformation pass, saw as the beauty was slowly but shirley magnified. What would she say when she could no longer beat? What would she say when she remembered I was a wolf?. What would happen when she learned that we were now mortal enemies? I remembered the blonde leeches' words from yesterday. She would live forever, and so could I as long as I phased. But could I do it? Could I sit and watch as my mother, my friends, my family slowly but Shirley die. And what if I did imprint? Jake, Sam, Quill, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared they had found their special someone. And if rumor was right a few more of Sam's wolves had found their special someone. What would they do when they found out I had fallen in love with a Vampire. Things were still tense after that incident with the crazy Maria leech. Sam was doing a good job so far, keeping his wolves in line, but it seemed inevitable that one of the little bastards might actually break away from Sam and start his own pack. A pack with a zero tolerance for everything and anything vampire. It seemed like a storm was coming, sooner or later there would be a war in La Push.

Sarah P.O.V

I was dieing, there was no other explanation. They say that when you die your life flashes before your eye's. All I got was flashes, which was fine by me I'd rather not go through a glimpse of my life. I saw my father before he left, I saw my mother when she still loved me, I saw the Cullens and Hales, I saw Embry. Soon the images began to fade along with the pain. Eventually the pain left and I was in darkness. No not darkness I could here/smell others. Something in the room smelled bad, like wet dog. "Is she up yet?" a voice I recognized as Embry's asked impatiently.

"She should be awake" A male voice said.

"Sarah, sweetie open your eyes" Embry said.

I opened my eyes and wished I had kept them closed. Surrounding me was not only Embry, but all the Hales, and Cullens. I saw Dr. Cullen who looked to young and to good looking to be a doctor, a woman who must have been his wife, she reminded me of snow-white. I recognized the others, except for a little girl, and a really tall man, who looked like a beefed up version of Embry. Something was different about me, I could tell. The world seemed more open, all my senses seemed sharper. I could smell all the soaps, colognes, and shampoos everyone wore as if I had my face pressed to their hair. I saw things; the world seemed sharper, more vivid. But I still smelled that stench and I think I knew were it came from "Embry" I whispered.

"Yes" he said taking my hand in his.

"You smell horrible" I said scrunching up my nose.

He started to half laugh half cry, "You don't smell so fresh either" he said with a grin.

I realized that my sense of hearing was sharpened as well. I could here Embry's heart, as well as two other heart beats. Which was odd seeing how the whole Cullen family was here. What was happening to me? I looked at the others embarrassed, they just watched me, waiting for a reaction, it really creped my out, I hated being in the spotlight. I Saw Edward nod to Jasper and I felt myself get calm all of a sudden.

"Miss. Strouse" Dr. Cullen said getting my attention; "Now I know you've been through a lot recently, but what do you remember?" he asked his voice sympathetic.

I tried to think what he was talking about. What had happened, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sara, your mother".

"Is she ok, what happen did she get arrested again?" Is that why I was here with these people?.

They were all looking at me with looks of shock.

"She doesn't remember" Edward said.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Remember what?" I asked but was ignored.

"Must be trauma, her mind couldn't cope, so she forgot what happened" Carlisle shook his head.

"So she doesn't know about me or her mother?" Embry asked.

"Embry what happened" I asked, yet again I was ignored "Embry!" I said grabbing his arm and squeezing it to get his attention.

But there was a loud snapping sound "DAMN IT!" Embry shouted shaking my hand of his arm. I stared at his arm in disbelief, were I grabbed him was a perfect imprint of a small dainty hand, my hand.

Carlisle was already checking his arm, "It's broken, in four spots, going to have to cast it" he said examining his arm.

"Oh god, Embry I'm so sorry what happened, I didn't mean for it to happen!" I said quickly, to quickly. It seemed like all of what I said came out in a second.

"She said she was sorry" Edward said.

"Oh it's ok you just don't know your strength yet" he said with a pained grin.

Don't know my own strength?! For crying out loud I was a butterfly and he was a rhino. "Embry, do you have Skelotitise?" I asked.

"What?"

"Skeletatise, it's this rare bone disease were your skeleton is very fragile" I said explaining. They all burst out laughing at that and I felt so stupid, "What it's a serious despise" I said defensively.

"Sweetie, I don't have a disease" Embry said wiping his eye's "You just need to learn how to control you vamp strength" he said.

"My what?"

Everyone stopped laughing and the air was suddenly tense

"Way to go McStupid" Rosalie snarled.

"What do you mean my vamp-" I stopped, a memory came to me. A strange angelic man, his mouth around my mother's throat, blood pouring down his chin. "Oh god" I whispered in horror covering my trembling mouth.

"Jasper" Edward said, and once again I felt a wave of calm.

"What's going on, what happened to my mother" I demanded, I felt like I should be crying, but there were no tears, "My eyes" I said feeling around them, "Were are my tears, why aren't I crying?"

"Jake maybe you should take Nessie away now" Bella told the other tall man.

"But I wanted to meet Miss. Sara" the little girl said.

"Maybe later sweetie, she needs some grown up talk" Edward said to her.

"I can't wait till I'm seven" she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

She walked out with Jake hand in hand, and Embry touched my shoulder with his uninjured hand, "Sara, I'm sorry to make you remember this, but your mother is dead" he said.

I heard what he said but I refused to believe it, "That can't be right how, when" I said "The man, the pale man, he drank her blood" I said remembering the memory. "Embry what happend?" I asked.

He thought of the answer for a few seconds "She was murdered, you were there when it happened, he attacked you, and we were there to save you luckily but your mother didn't make it, and you were...changed by your meeting with the attacker" he said griping my hand in his.

I sat there in silence. What could I say? What could I do?. All my life, all I had was her. The one person who meant more to me than life itself, the one person who unknowingly gave me the drive to be the best, the best daughter, the best student, the best worker, was dead. All I ever wanted was her love, her approval, just some small shred of acknowledgment, it drove me forward, and it was my momentum. She was dead now, no amount of work, or studying would bring her back, and what do I do? What should I do? She was gone it was all gone. It was a few minutes before I realized I was having a panic attack. Usually it starts with the hyperventilation, then the shaking. It wasn't until the shaking that I realized I hadn't been breathing for a few minutes, "Embry" I choked.

"What is it what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"She's having a panic attack" Edward said.

"Can't breath...why can't I breathe?" I asked trying to take in air, but I felt no need for air.

"Sara you need no more air its ok" Carlisle said grabbing my other hand.

"Why? What...happened? What...am...I?!: I all but shouted.

"You're a vampire" Embry whispered so low, but I heard him clear as day.

"A what?"

"A vampire, the man who attacked was a wild one, he was attracted to your blood, he went to your home and drained your mother, he was going to kill you to, but we arrived just in time, he bit you and his venom was in to deep to be removed, your a vampire now" he said his eyes grim.

"What is wrong with you?! You're sick! You're a sick, sick man how can you say that!?" I shouted at him.

"Sara" Carlisle said, "You remember the pain right? The burning pain, it was the venom, the venom caused the burning because it transformed you into one of us" he said gently.

"You're lying" I accused.

"Esme, the mirror" he said.

Esme came forward handing Carlisle a mirror, he lifted it to show me my reflection and I gasped. My eye's they were a deep scarlet color, my skin was pale, it was white like snow in the sunlight, my normal dirty blonde hair was a honey colored shade now, my shoulder length hair had been thinned slightly showing my neck more. "My hair" I said touching it.

"I thinned it out" Rose said "Our hair stops growing, you'll have that style for the rest of your existence she said.

"My skin, my hair color, and my eyes" I said remarking.

"All part of being a vampire" Bella said. "Don't worry, as long as you keep to a strict animal diet, and once a year passes, you'll have eyes like ours".

"Like yours? Animal diet."

"We drink animal blood, it's why our eyes are golden" Alice said sitting next to me. "If we drink human blood our eyes are burgundy, like Bella said, once a year pass's and you keep to animals you'll have a lovely pair of eye's to go with that hair".

"But I'm a vegan".

"Oh...that's not good" Alice said.

"What's a vegan?" Emmett asked.

"It means she only eats fruits and veggies, and she loves all animals" Jasper said.

"Like a hippie?" Emmett asked.

"No" everyone said.

I sat the mirror down too stunned for words. "Rose it's time" Alice said and Rose nodded.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time to feed you" Rose grinned.

Rose P.O.V

We walked side by side. Me and Sara. Emmett walked with us, she was still a newborn so it was felt two of us with her would be more then enough to handle her. She was quit, to quite. "You feel it don't you?" I asked. "The hunger".

"Yes, it's so strong" she said rubbing her tummy.

"It always is, don't worry it's like any other hunger, always there growing until you appease it" I said, "Once we get you some food, it won't be as bad, just like when you normally eat".

"Can't I eat normal food?" she asked.

"No, well you can but we have no taste foe it, and since we don't digest anymore we have to throw it up later, bulimia one of the many drawbacks of vampirism".

"I'm not sure I can do it" she said.

"Tell me about it, I remember the first time I had to do it, I flat out refused, then the hunger got so strong, I didn't care anymore, the trick is you have to stop fighting it, ride it but don't drown in it, otherwise you could go frenzied" I said.

"Do I really have to?" she asked again.

Her reluctance was beginning to annoy me, time for the truth. "Sara, your a newborn, your not even an hour old, you are especially susptible to blood, especially human blood", she stopped walking and looked at me in horror "Sooner or later the thirst wins out Sara, and believe me it is better that you give in and drink animal blood then to refuse it then give in and find some random human" I said and she shivered. I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms, "It's not fair I know, it's not fair for you to have to change your life because one of us couldn't resist you, it can be very tough at first but there are many benefits"

"Like what?" she asked.

"well, first and foremost beauty" I said referring to myself.

"Strength" Emmett said ripping a large tree in half with a single swipe of his hand.

"Speed" I said running circles around her eight times in a second.

"And if your one of the lucky ones you get a power" Emmett said smiling.

"Power?" she asked confused.

"Yeah you see sometimes some of us get powers when we become vampires, like heroes" Emmett said.

"Does everybody get powers?" she asked.

"No, Carlisle figures are strongest traits gets intensified like everything else when we change, like Edward, he was always good at reading people, then when he changed, he gained telepathy, Jasper was always charismatic, when he turned he gained the ability to sense and manipulate emotions" I explained.

"So, does everybody have a power here?"

"No, me and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme don't".

"Hey I have a power" Emmett wined.

"Oh really what?" I asked.

He grinned "I'm super strong" he said grinning.

"Only because you're physically the largest" I said "Besides Sara's the strongest".

"What me?!" she asked surprised.

"Yes for a whole year, a newborn is stronger then even an older vampire, it's because of the sheer amount of human blood in your system, your blood from when you were human is still in you, and is slowly being eaten up, for one whole year you'll be stronger then Emmett"

"No fair" he pouted, "I wish I was still a newborn, I was like the Hulk".

"Yes so much so, you broke what ever you touched" I said reminding him of the disaster he made of our house.

"What about Bella and Nessie, are they empowered?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella is a shield, she can create a field that depowers vampires of the special gifts, and is immune to powers of the mind, Nessie is capable of sharing her memories with anyone she touches, and she's the only one that can penetrate Bella's shield".

"Really? Why?"

"We think it's because she's her daughter".

"What?!, We can have children?".

"The males can" I said quietly, "We females can't were not built to hold them anymore, but males can impregnate human females, unfortunately it usually results in their death, we had to change Bella as soon as Ness was born".

"Is she more human, or more vampire?"

"Both, you see we are always cold, we can go into the sun but don't do it in public, are skin sparkles like diamond when exposed to sunlight, we are stronger, faster, and have better senses, and we never age, we don't sleep, cry, or dream, and age obviously an issue, with her, her temperature is slightly higher then norm, she's only a year old and yet she looks three and already thinks like an adult, she is obviously enhanced, and when she reaches maturity she will have full access to her arsenal of strengths, she doesn't sparkle, but she does get a certain glow, nothing too noticeable, she can, sleep, and dream, and her hearts beats and she can eat food, but prefers blood".

"You said she's a year old? How long before she is mature?"

"We believe by the time she is seven she will be a fully mature girl, she's like us only she can fit in with humans so much more easily" I said sounding wistful. "Now anymore questions before the hunt begins?"

"Will I have a power?"

"Well that's the question" Emmett said with a smile.

"Usually those who have a power manifest by now, but you could be a late bloomer, we'll have to wait and see" I said. Personally I was curious to you never knew.

"Well that's enough chit chat" Emmett said rubbing his hands together, "Time to hunt".

---------

Author: Well there is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy the story so far, and yes this takes place after to love and imprint; there will be no spoilers for that story. Next chapter, Sara finds that some human habits are hard to break, and we find out what her power is.


	6. Chapter 6

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 6

Sara P.O.V

I felt...numb. I wasn't scared, angry, sad, depressed, or hysterical. I walked with Emmett and Rose through the woods trying to find something to eat, or rather drink. I knew my mom was dead, I knew I was a vampire, but it was like I haven't been hit with the realization yet. Maybe it was a vampire thing? Can vampires still feel?. "Sara?" Rose asked getting my attention.

"Yes"

"Did you here a word of what I said?" she asked.

"Sorry miles away" I said softly.

She sighed "As I said, do you smell it?"

"Smell what".

"Food" she said with a smirk.

I sniffed the air, I smelt a lot of things, but something in the air made my mouth water. Some thing warm and fluidic, something that would poor down my throat like fresh spring water, "She smells it all right" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Good, now just follow your instincts, follow the scent" Rose said edging me on.

I did what she said and followed the smell, I quickly ran, the desire for substance drove all rational thought out the window, I ran so quickly I barely touched the ground. Trees and branches passed by me dangerously close, but it took a mere twitch and I would miss them by inches. I came to a small clearing and found a moose.

"Aww, I was hoping for a bear" Emmett wined.

"Go on Sara, it's all yours" Rose said.

I leapt forward, a single leap and I was on the moose. It tried to run but I had it in a death grip, I moved it's neck to the side. I could feel the blood, underneath all that paper thin flesh. I sank my teeth into it's neck and in an instant blood gushed forward quickly filling my mouth with the wonderful taste. I quickly began slurping on all the delicious fluid, I didn't stop when I heard Emmett and Rose come forward.

"Vegan my ass look at her, she as bad as Alice" Emmett said, "Acting all innocent, but look at that she acts just like any other wild creature".

"She's a vampire Emmett not a creature" Rose chastised.

By the time I finished feeding of the moose, the thirst had died down, it was still there like any hunger waiting to rise again, but now I could think clearly, and stare in horror at what I had done, "Oh god" I whispered staring into the dead moose's eyes,

"I'm so sorry" I said petting its head. I quickly stood up and slowly backed away from the poor thing.

"Woh there girl calm down" Emmett said slowly walking forward.

"I can't do this I'm sorry" I said and went to run.

I felt a pair of large thick arms grab me from behind, "Easy there kiddo, don't be running off" he said gently.

I had to run, it was all too much, I need to run, run from it all, from the truth, from everything. I stared at the large furry beast I killed, something about the size and fur reminded me of something? Suddenly it came to me, a large snarling wolf large as a horse, Embry? And the feeling of cold hands holding my neck as teeth ripped into my soft exposed flesh.

"NO!" I shouted, I grabbed Emmett's arms and flung him across from me. He went flying and landed into a tree, shattering the tree into a million pieces.

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted and took of running.

"SARA!" Rose shouted but I ignored her.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could and then I ran some more. I never got tired, or sore, finally I came to a stop at a small clearing full of trees. I cried, I sobbed, but there were no tears, there would never be anymore tears.

I heard footsteps, I turned and saw Rose slowly walking toward me, her face full of pity. "There, there" she whispered wrapping her arms around me in a hug, "It's ok let it all out" she whispered.

"I don't understand?" I asked in confusion.

"Let it all out sweetie, you can't cry, but you can still do one other thing" she said.

I understood, and I began to scream. I screamed because of my childhood, I screamed because of my mother, I screamed because of the man, I screamed because of life, I screamed because of the world. I think it might have heard.

Rose P.O.V

The poor thing, I held her in my arms as she screamed. I had done the same thing right after I killed Royce. Screaming at the world for what it stole from you, that was my scream, but her scream was different, how can you scream about something you never had?

She stopped and lay in my arms just lying still not doing anything, "I'm sorry about Emmett, is he ok?" she asked her scarlet eye's full of sympathy.

I nodded, "He's fine, he will demand a rematch though, and he takes wrestling matches very seriously though" I said and she cracked a smile.

"Embry, he's a werewolf?" she asked.

"Shape-shifter, but to keep it simple we just go ahead and call him and the rest werewolves, it's why they smell bad, we are after all natural enemies" I said.

"Enemies? But why was Jake acting all friendly?" she asked.

"It's a long story" I sighed, "In fact it would probably take at least four books just to give it proper justice" I said.

"He doesn't hate me does he?" she asked fearfully.

"No, he absolutely loves you" I said and her face instantly warmed.

Poor girl, if she only knew of her future troubles.

Embry P.O.V

I sat in the living room with a brand new cast on my arm. I sat thinking about Sara. The blond and the big leech went to take her hunting. I shuddered at the thought, thinking of her draining some animal of blood was to nauseating a thought. How Jake could stand watching Nessie do it I'll never understand. I thought about how she looked before and after her transformation. Her dirty blond hair kept its natural sheen, only now it was more like golden threads, when compared to her snow-white skin it seemed to glow, her natural skinniness was more evened out, she had a more petit look then an anorexic one. She was like some beauty born from snow; I could only imagine how natural she would look in the wintertime, surrounded by all that white, as if she was born from it. There was something about her to; it was like she had an aura around her that drew me in. Despite her smell I felt so attracted to her, and then when she grabbed my hand it was like a jolt of electricity. I sat with Jake and some of the other Cullens as we discussed more about Sara, I wonder what the future had in store for us.

Carlisle P.O.V

I sat with my family and our guests discussing our potential new family member.

"I called Tanya and the others, they said they would be delighted to have her if she wanted to live with them" I said recalling Tanya's words.

"Maybe we should all go up for a visit" Esme said placing her beautiful hand on my shoulder, "It would be a great getaway from all this horrible stress of late".

She was obviously referring to the incident with Maria a few months back. I still shuddered at the thought of that woman, to think of how close she came to destroying us all.

"Ya lets visit auntie Kate, and auntie Tanya" Nessie said bouncing in Jacobs lap.

"I'll talk to Rose and Emmett when they come back" I said, "They should be back from hunting soon" I said.

"Yep" Alice said, "Embry You might want to be in her room when she gets back, she's going to need some sweet talk" Alice said.

"Why is she ok?" Embry asked worried.

"Physically perfect, emotionally she's in shock, it all hasn't really sinked in and after her first meal she may need a familiar shoulder to cry on" she said and he nodded in understanding.

"What about family? Doesn't she have any other next of kin that may worry for her?" Esme asked.

"No" Edward said shaking his head; "Her father left years ago and hasn't been seen since".

"Charlie checked her family, she has no close family members, and her mother became the black sheep and caused the two of them to become alienated from the rest. She only has distant cousins no one who would really miss her" Bella said.

"How sad, to be stuck with such a horrid woman for all these years, and no one to help he lift her burden" Esme said sadly.

"She has us now" Nessie said smiling, "And she has Embry, I think she really likes him".

Embry blushed a little and Jake smiled at her perceptiveness. I had to wonder if I had met one of these cousins, there was something about her, something so familiar. But he couldn't place his finger on it, it was possible he had met an ancestor, it had happened before. He would do some more research into her family tree later. Who knows she might have an important relation out there somewhere.

Sara P.O.V

I walked with Emmett and Rose back to the Cullen's house. Emmett was giving a vivid detail about the day he was attacked. "So there I was right, I was heading home from the bar when I saw this great big bear" he said grinning.

"And instead of running for his life he decides to wrestle with it" Rose said shaking her head.

"Hey I didn't think it was that big, I could have taken it" he said pouting.

"It was an adult grizzly bear! What in the world made you think you could wrestle it?!" she asked.

"One word, LIQUER!" he shouted boyishly.

I started to laugh and Rose had a smile on her face

"Idiot your lucky we don't drink you as a vampire would be a disaster".

"I can still try" he said with a shrug.

""Em we can't taste food or drinks why would you try to drink?!" she asked.

"I'm still Irish" he said and we all burst into roaring laughs.

"You idiot" Rose gasped, "I'm your wife of 80 years and you still know how to make me laugh".

"I can still make you cry too" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why would you make her cry?" I asked, they seemed so happy to be crying.

Rose looked away in embarrassment Emmett grinned "Oh I make her cry, scream, moan, and most importantly cu-" before he could finish Rose covered his mouth.

"That's enough" she hissed, "Or no sex for a month".

Emmett looked like someone killed his dog. If I could blush I would be cherry red, I finally understood what he went by _cry_. We continued to walk and I had to ask a question "Rose what I am going to do? What about School?" I asked.

"Don't worry when we get back Carlisle will have a plan" she said putting her arms around my shoulders, "In the meantime lets just enjoy our little walk" she said.

"But what about Embry? Do I smell so bad to him? He smells awful to me" I said.

"Yeah, they smell as bad to us as we smell to them" Emmett said, "You should smell them after they get wet" he said scrunching his nose.

Embry P.O.V

I stood outside waiting for them to return. It was a nice sunny day which was a rarity. I stood there waiting, at the first sign of there smell I quickly looked up and saw them heading for me. They didn't notice me until they smelled me. I saw Sara glance at me then look away embarrassed. I wasn't wearing a shirt; I grinned at her and went to meet with them. "Hey" I said to her.

"Hey" she whispered back.

I grabbed her chin gently and stared into her scarlet eyes. "Your eyes" I whispered.

"Their ugly I know" she said sadly.

"No, there just creepy" I said and smiled, "Your still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I said.

If she could blush I know she would. We just stared at each other and Emmett made a coughing sound to get my attention, but I ignored him. Sara was so beautiful her skin was like the moonlight given flesh, it sparkled like a vampires skin does when exposed to sunlight, her hair which was originally a dirty blond was now like golden threads it would match her eyes as soon as she was a year older. She stared me her breathing had become hitched. I don't know why but something about her called to me, the more I looked at her the more she became beautiful. Touching her made it worse she was so soft, so pure, so gentle. It was as if slowly all the things that kept me centered, my mother, my family, my friends. One by one they were all slowly severed and one by one were replaced by a connection more powerful, a connection to this pale goddess. This beauty sent from heaven, my Angle, my Sara, MINE! I grabbed her and kissed her, I put as much love and passion as I could. I wanted her, I needed her! She had to pick me, she had to allow me to spend all eternity with her, without her the world was so cold and dark, she was perfect she was divine. I would do anything for her, I would kill anyone. All she needs to do is point and the vile offender would die. I love her, I worship her. She is mine, all mines. My love, my imprint.

Rose P.O.V

I stared in disgust as the wolf practically molested the poor girl in front of us. How could she stand there and allow him to do that to her? Emmett coughed again to try and get there attention but he only kissed her more fiercely. The smell of his arousal was thick in the air.

"That's enough" I said loudly.

I really got pissed when he couped her ass. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed. I walked forward and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me and began to growl like a savage beast. He leapt at me and erupted in fur and claws.

Jasper P.O.V

I sat with Alice. We were cuddled on the couch. "I am so excited, were going to have a new sister Jazzy, our family keep's growing and growing" she said with a smile.

"So she will decide to join us then?" I asked.

"Yep, Forks is still her home, and Embry is here so he will be a great help" she said with a smile.

I knew better then to doubt her. Alice may not be infallible but if she said she would be happy then he believed her. His only concern was the wolf; he knew how strong his feelings for her were. But he had his reservations and some of the others to. He didn't imprint on her, and the last thing the poor thing needed was a Leah situation to happen to her. Plus there was the whole living forever. Jake's love for Nessie would give him the resolve to live through the ages. But was Embry's love strong enough to last for that long? Alice must have seen my fears for the couple because she cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Don't worry Jasper they'll be fine" she said and smiled.

"I thought you couldn't see the wolves?" I asked.

"I can't" she said simply.

"Then how?"

"Faith" she said.

"You simply have faith?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course faith. It will all work out"

"But what if he imprints? Or decides it's not worth it? Can you see her surviving such an emotional fall?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me on the head, "Silly of course there is a risk, but she has been alone for so long, a mere second of happiness could do her wonders, and if she falls we'll all be there to catch her" she grinned.

"It's kind of weird, before the wolves were our natural enemy. Now they seem to be trying to mate with us" I said with a frown.

"You don't like them" she asked tipping her head to the side.

"Don't get me wrong, Jake and the others are fine men.....and woman, but I think there is something they're keeping from us" I said. Truthfully I trusted Jacobs pack. It took a while but they soon discovered we weren't what the legends made us out to be, they became friendlier. It was common for many of them to come to the house and simply hang out. They all reeked to high heaven, but we all got used to them after a while. Esme was the most eager to have them around. The only thing she ever despaired about Bella becoming a vampire was the fact Bella would no longer eat. She loved cooking and was quite happy when Jake and the others started coming to our place. She loved making them food, it was a hobby for her, and the young wolves especially took a shine to her. Sadly many of the younger wolves' parents' practically disowned them. They didn't want mutant dogs as children, poor things. We were all one big happy family, but for a while now, I sensed an...Unease with the pack, some strong tension was begging to fill their young hearts; I suspected it had something to do with Sam's pack. He may have helped us protect Nessie, but I would never forget how quickly he was to break the treaty and try to kill Bella, and Ness.

"Why would they keep something from us?" she asked, "Ugghhh it is so irritating how I can't see them!" she said frustrated.

"I just think that there may be some kind of pressure coming from the other pack that is effecting Jake's" I said smoothing her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Sam is having trouble with some of his wolves, I also think there may be some issues from Sam's pack that are being projected onto Jakes' it just has them uneasy is all, I guess I'm worried that some of that stress might somehow affect Sara is all".

"ahhhh how sweet" she said kissing my nose, "She's been a member of the family for a few hours and already you're acting like her big brother"

"Hard not to, she's so fragile, even for a vampire. It's like she's made of glass"

"Don't worry, a year with you and Emmett will toughen her up a bit" she said sweetly.

"You see that?"

"I know that" God I loved this woman.

Suddenly I got a burst of emotion. It was like a wave of hot, burning, consuming emotions. I felt Lust, Desire, obsession, Delight, Joy, Need. It was coming from outside the house. For me to be able to sense it from this distance I must only be sensing the emotions weakly because of the distance. I can't imagine the full strength up close and personal. I sat up and stared in the direction I sensed them coming from, who on earth could be putting off such powerful feelings.

"Jasper?" Alice asked seeing my serious expression.

"Something is wrong" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"What is it?" she asked following me.

But then all those positive emotions were suddenly replaced with negative ones, Rage, Possession, Blood Lust, Murderous Intent,

"We need to get outside NOW!" I shouted.

Sara P.O.V

It was so nice. Embry had wrapped me in his strong embrace. The feel of all that warm naked flesh pressed against me well..........I'm still a girl you know, how would you feel with a half-naked sexy man wrapped around you?...Don't answer that. I stared into his eye's so warm and loving. God I love this man. I love his smile, I love his laugh, I love his eye's, his mouth, his sensitivity, his hugs, but most of all I love him, and all the things that make him Embry. I wondered if it was against the rules for us to kiss? I mean he was a werewolf, and I a vampire. Doesn't that make us enemies? How could he be my enemy he saved my life. Were there rules that would keep us apart? No, I don't care; nothing would keep me from him. Nothing and no one, he was mine and I was his, I had thought.

I felt weird. It was like all my love and passion was light. It was now focused and pointed at Embry. I could feel this bright burning sensation flowing around him/in him. I saw those loving eye's darken with something. A dark dangerous feeling, before I could ask what was wrong he crushed our faces together. It wasn't gentle or love filled. Like our kiss had been before. It was hard, possessive, needful so needful. It was like he was trying to kiss my soul. I vaguely recall Emmett and Rose trying to get our attention but we kept kissing. Finally Rose grabbed me and pulled me away from him. Embry...he flew into a rage. He leapt at Rose and burst into fur and teeth. He pinned her to the ground and snarled. He drew his mouth back ready to tear her head off, but Emmett tackled him tot he ground. They circled each other, growling and snarling at each other. Embry may be a large wolf, but Emmett...he went from being a lovable teddy bear to a vicious bear. I heard feet running and soon we were joined by the rest of the Cullens who watched the scene with disbelieving eyes.

"EMBRY!" Jake shouted trying to get his attention but was ignored.

"Try going wolf, get in his head!" Jasper shouted.

Jake quickly shifted shredding his clothing and there was a giant red wolf. It had been Jake that night at my house. He padded up to Embry, and Embry started snarling at Jake who snarled back. I wonder what was happening?

Edward P.O.V

I had heard the disturbance and left Bella with Nessie. I was stunned at the sight before me. Emmett and Embry, who normally got along quite well were circling each other getting ready to kill each other. I knew from Rose and Emmett's thoughts what happened.

_"Mine" Embry's thoughts screamed, "She's mine all mine, how dare that filthy leech whore stop me, they all want her but she's mine, mine alone mine my MATE!"._

I shouted at Jake to shift and try to talk some sense into him. _"EMBRY CALM DOWN!" Jake ordered and I knew he used his Alpha voice. He never used it, it made him to uncomfortable. He only used it during the direst situations and this wasn't one of them. The situation must be worse then I thought._

_"GO AWAY!" he snarled and Jake snarled back. "YOU CAN"T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE!" he roared._

_"Something's wrong" Jake thought. "It's like something's taken over him, but what"._

I listened to Embry's mind trying to figure out the cause for his distress. All he could think about was Sara, he was crazed. He remembered kissing her and I realized the problem.

"Sara" I said to her and she turned her frightened eyes to me, "Call him off".

Sara P.O.V

I stared at him in disbelief, call him off? I know he's a dog but he is also a human, it's not like I have him trained. "Trust me" Edward said and I nodded.

"EMBRY!" I shouted. He stopped. He stopped moving, growling, I think he even stopped breathing. He stared at me his big wolf eye's big and hopeful. His tail waged back and forth and his ears perked up. He acted like nothing happened, "Come here Embry" I said.

He quickly trotted over to me, I held out my hand and he licked it eagerly.

"Strange" Edward said.

"Yes very" Carlisle said scratching his chin, "Emmett what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know he started flirting with Sara then he started kissing her, when Rose tried to pry him off her he went-ROSE NO!" Emmett shouted.

I saw Rose flying forward. Before anyone could stop her she brought her fist up and smashed Embry on the head, and he dropped to the ground like a sack of fur and muscle,

"FILTHY MONGRAL" she shrieked her blond hair flying around her beautiful face, "YOU TORE MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU BASTARD!"

Embry P.O.V

Mine, all mine. Protect her from threats. She calls me. She loves me more than anyone. She favors me. I love this god calling my name. I walk quickly to her, best not keep her waiting. I lick her and she lets me so happy. She pets my head, she is so amazing. I feel something hit my head....ow.

Carlisle's P.O.V

Emmett carried Embry into the house. Apparently the wolves didn't turn back into humans even if knocked out. He gently placed him on the ground. They all huddled around him while I checked to make sure he wasn't to hurt.

"Rose that was very childish" Esme chided Rose.

"Childish! He attacked me and practically assaulted Sara" Rose defended.

"The situation was under control you killed him!" Jacob thundered.

"Believe me you low bred mongrel it took all my willpower not to just bash his brains out" she shot back and they glared at each other.

"Enough" I said, "Luckily she did hold back, there's no swelling, and his eye's are moving so he should be fine", I stood up and faced Rose, Sara, and Emmett.

"Now what exactly happened?" I asked. They explained exactly what happened, and Sara described the weird sensation she had.

"It was weird, it was like I took all the positive things I felt for Embry and it just flowed right into him" she said.

"Well I think we found your power" I said.

"Power? What power?" she asked confused.

"As you know we carry our human traits into our vampire life, some traits develop into powers like Edwards telepathy or Jasper's Empathy" I explained.

"So Sara has the power to drive guys crazy?" Emmett asked and we all stared at him, "What?"

"Anyway I think your power is like Jaspers, but different".

"But what do I do?"

"I'm not sure, it seems like your power gives you some kind of aura of love and desire, I haven't heard of such a power since..." I stopped. Could it be?

"Carlisle what is it?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I think I need to do some research, I may have an answer but I need some time, Embry should be fine, he may have a little concussion when he wakes, wake him every two hours just to be safe, excuse me" I left the room and went for my study. If my theory was right Sara was about to become much more endangered.

Esme's P.O.V

We watched as Carlisle tried to normally walk out. My husband never was good at hiding his feelings, at least in the way he walked. Being his wife I saw how nervous he was and I wanted to know what could make him act so awkward. Edward gave me a glance and I nodded, _"I'll talk to him" _I thought. I excused myself and followed him to his study. I heard rustling paper and drawers opening and closing in quick succession. I opened the door and found many old books and texts laying on his desk and he was franticly going through them.

"Carlisle? What is it?" I asked closing the door.

He looked up at me from his book

"I think I finally realized why she looks so familiar" he said, "Where is that book, the one with the mini paintings from Italy?" he asked trying to find the said book, "Ah ha found it" he said holding it to the light. He gently opened it and slowly turned the pages, finally he stopped at the page he was looking for and his eye's grew big and round.

"What is it?" I asked walking forward to see what he had found. It was a very old painting I recognized Aro, Marcus, Caius. I also recognized Sulpicia, and Athenodora, but the third woman I almost immediately recognized with a gasp. It was Sara, or someone who looked a lot like her. Instead of a golden yellow her hair was a jet black, her face was slightly more pointed then hers and she had a dimple on her chin. Where Sara's eyes were sad and downtrodden her eyes were full of love, compassion, and warmth. The same kind of warmth Sara had around her eye's edges.

"Who is that?" I asked amazed at the similarities.

"Didyme, Marcus's dead mate, and Aro's sister".

"But she looks so much like Sara how?"

"Years ago during my stay with the Volturi I learned from Aro and some of the guard of her, she had been dead for centuries before my time, but from what I learned Aro turned her when she reached adulthood, he wanted to see if his sister would develop a power similar to his, her power was an aura of love. To be near her was to know true joy and happiness, Despair was never felt in her presence and she was the most compassionate woman, she was loved by all. Marcus fell in love with her and they were happy, but during the great fire she was murdered and Marcus became the Zombie he is today".

"But do she and Sara look so similar?"

"I heard rumors tell that before she was turned Didyme was the mistress of a rich Aristocrat, she bore a child from that union and was cast from the man's house. Aro found here and turned her, she took in her child and his children, and his children's children till the day she died. It was believed that her decedents died with her during the great fire" he said solemnly, "But it could be that someone survived and continued to thrive, and Sara is the end result".

"So she could be Aro's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand niece?" I asked amazed.

"Add a couple dozen more greats in there and yes she could be her power is similar although a bit more extreme. Which was why I am so cautious. If Aro was to learn of her existence then he would be hell bent to retrieve her, due to her blood ties to him and the power".

"My god can you imagine what he would do with her? Her power to make a person obsessed with her" I said horrified at the thought.

"Exactly which is why we need to wait before we go saying who she is related to, I need to do some more research on her family tree. Hopefully it is just a coincidence" he whispered. But we both knew otherwise.

--------------------

Author: Yay new chapter. If you have any questions about her power, E-mail or Review. Reviewing is good. Reviewing is your friend (hint, hint). Next chapter we learn how it all began. And a big thanks to my Reviewers. First to my Beta Animegirlkiki without you people wouldn't be able to read my story. To my kick ass reviewers ZiGzAgGeRiLuVhIm, sweetfatima, and a big thanks to lovetheL for leaving such awesome reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Eye of the beholder

Chapter seven

The Past Revealed

Author: Well here we find out Sara's roots.

------------------

I sat on the bed tired beyond belief. Having a child was harder then they made it out. I couldn't imagine how some women had twins or even triplets. I stared into the face of my newborn son. He was sleeping now cradled in my arms. He was the most beautiful thing ever. I was in my bed with two nuns. The church was kind enough to grant me sanctuary for the birth, and allowed us to live there.

"He is a very beautiful baby" the one nun said smiling at my son's face.

"Thank you sister, thank all of you. If you hadn't taken pity on me I fear me and my child would never make it. My only regret is that I could not be a more worthy servant of god" I said bowing my head.

"Don't talk like that child, we are all creatures of god, his mercy and love knows no limits" the older nun said, she had a firm but compassionate face.

"You are all to kind" I said gratefully.

"Do you know what you intend to do?" they asked.

"I'm going to raise him" I said firmly.

"All by yourself? You're so young, and the responsibility of raising a fatherless child...it is very difficult".

"I know, I have sinned greatly, I was a married man's mistress and bore his illegitimate child. But I am a mother know, my child is my responsibility. No matter what hardships I will face I will do everything in my power to make sure this child gets the life he deserves. It is horrible that people will look upon him and see only a bastard, how can I leave him alone to do that? I his own mother ruined his life before he was born because of my lust, I won't leave him to be raised by others he's my son." I said kissing his face.

"You're a good soul Didyme, god will be with you and this child, and do you have no other family to help lift this burden?" the younger nun asked.

"No sister, my parents died of sickness. My brother disappeared years ago, I haven't seen him since" I said remembering Aro.

Big brother how I miss him. Aro had been so ambitious. He became a servant for an obscure noble man. He had hoped that being the noble man's servant would help him with his dreams of becoming a powerful man one day. Then without warning the noble man and my brother disappeared. I always prayed that he was safe. I always imagined he was on some great adventure, closer and closer to his dreams of greatness.

There was a knock on the door another nun poked her head in, "Excuse me but you have a visitor" she said to me. I couldn't imagine who would be visiting me, no one knew I was here. A man walked in the door, he wore a hood the concealed the top part of his face but I recognized the mouth in its constant grin and the pleasant voice that singed through the room,

"Didyme my sister" he said opening his arms wide.

"Aro?" I whispered, "Aro! My brother" I screamed in delight covering my mouth so not to wake the baby.

"We'll leave the two of you alone" the older nun said with a smile, and they left me alone with Aro.

He walked forward and kissed me on the head, his lips were ice cold, "Oh Aro I'm so ashamed" I wept, "What you must think of me now, unmarried and with child how ashamed you must be" I wept.

"Don't be silly sweet sister, I could never be ashamed of you" he said gently.

"After you disappeared mother and father they died, I tried to life alone but it was so hard, then Estephano came, he was so charming he said we would be together and he took such good care of me. And when he learned I was pregnant he cast me from his home" I wept "Forgive me Aro" I begged.

"That's enough" he admonished lightly pulling out a cloth to wipe my tears away, "These are hard time's my sister we must do what we can in order to survive" he said.

"Oh Aro you always were so forgiving" I smiled.

"And this must be my nephew" he said delighted. He tickled the baby's face with a cold pale finger and the baby cooed in delight. "He is very beautiful just like his mother" Aro said kissing my cheek.

"I have always prayed we would meet again Aro, everyone said you were dead, but I knew you were still alive. You must have been on some great adventure" I said excitedly.

He chuckled "Oh my sweet sister you have no idea, may I hold him?" he asked.

"Of course" I said gently handing him the baby.

"Have you named him yet?"

"No, I haven't come up with one, but I was thinking of Gabriel" I said.

"Ah after the angel?"

"Yes, do you think it a good name?"

"Yes a very good name" Aro said smiling kissing Gabriel on the head and handing him back to me. "Didyme I have changed greatly since last we met. I have become quite rich like I always wanted, but I have seen such things my sister, learned of another world within ours"

"What are you talking about Aro?" I asked.

"Do you trust me my sister?"

"Of course"

He smiled and pulled his hood up revealing his face. He was so much more beautiful than he was before. But he looked as if he hadn't aged a day! But it was his eye's they were a deep burgundy color, "My sister I have come to give you a life of power, and eternal pleasure will you accept?"

-------------

10 Years later

I looked out the window at our mansion. Gabriel played with his toys, Aro spoiled him terribly. It had been ten years since that faithful day Aro revealed he was a vampire. Ten years since I joined him. We had waited till Gabriel no longer needed my breast milk, then Aro turned me. I still shivered at the memory of the pain. I had developed a power like Aro had hoped; only it wasn't as useful as he had hoped. My power to bring happiness and love to others was a blessing from god I thought. It had been very difficult being a vampire, the drinking of blood was the most difficult. I refused to drink from the innocent, Aro had me brought evil men but I still felt guilt for taking their lives,

"Ma ma your sparkling again" Gabriel said smiling at me.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized a ray of sunshine was making me sparkle. Gabriel loved seeing me sparkle he said I looked like an angel. Aro had said he was interested in changing Gabriel one day to see what power he would develop a power. I was quick to tell him after he had married and had children then we would talk of transforming him. Our coven had grown. Aro had found a mate Sulpicia, I hadn't approved of their relationship at first. I had always had a feeling it was a marriage of convenience then actual love. Sulpicia had been an heiress to a large fortune and had joined Aro when he afford her eternal life. The one thing in common they had was there ambition. Caius and Athenodora were new as well, Caius was a cruel man bloodthirsty as he is sadistic, and they had joined a few years ago. Aro had also recruited some nomads into are coven to act as guard. Today he was going to meet with some of the other major coven leaders to discus business; he wanted me to attend hoping my charm as he liked to refer to my ability might make the leaders more open to our ideas. I never had a taste for politics like Aro, but he was my brother and had been planning this for some time. He had taken care of me and Gabriel so well, but truth be told he had been relentless in finding her a husband. She knew that he secretly hoped one of the coven leaders would catch her eye; frankly she still wasn't ready for a man in her life. Besides I am immortal now I can wait for a man to come to me.

-------------

We all waited. Gabriel's wife was in labor, and he was pacing the room nervously.

"Calm down Gabriel" I said patiently.

"How can I be calm mother, it's been hours how hard can it be to give birth" he said nervously.

"Believe me it's harder than you think" I muttered.

He looked at me and smiled,

"Sorry, I forgot" he said with a smile.

I continued to watch Gabriel pace lost in my own thoughts. It has been thirty years since I became a vampire and since that day I have never aged. Gabriel had of course, he was still mortal. It seem'ed like only yesterday I held him in my arms singing him lullabies. Now my baby was going to have a baby, he was married and full grown he no longer needed his mother, a depressing thought yes but I could always adopt if I got to lonely. I was going to talk to Aro about building an orphanage, I just loved children. Despite my elation at the fact I was to be a grandmother I had a little bit of sadness in my soul. Aro had started talking about turning Gabriel again now that he was married and having his first child. Gabriel had decided to wait a few more years before he gave Aro his decision.

"Gabriel congratulations!" Aro shouted walking gracefully into the room Sulpicia by his side.

"Uncle! Thank you so much for coming" Gabriel said giving Aro a hug, "Aunt Sulpicia" he greeted kissing her hand and she nodded.

"Has the child been born yet?" Aro asked.

"No, not yet" Gabriel ran his hand through his hair.

"It's so frustrating, how much longer it could take before the child is born".

"Ah my nephew remember all good things come to those who wait, seems like yesterday you were born. Where does the time go?" Aro said.

I felt my heart clench. Aro was right were had the time gone?. Yesterday he was a baby, today he was a married man expecting his child, and what of tomorrow? If Gabriel chose he could live with us forever. And if he didn't, could I bare to see my little angel slowly die before my eyes?.

--------------------

Fifty Years Later

It was a week since the funeral. Gabriel was dead. He decided to remained a mortal and die. My Great-Granddaughter was in my room with me playing with her toys, Aro so loved to spoil her.

"Grandma!" she shouted running over to me holding a drawing.

"What is it dear?" I asked.

"Look what I drew" she said excitedly, "Here is you and unca Aro, and auntie Sulpicia, and mommy and daddy an here is grandma and grandpa in heaven watching over us with the angels" she said showing me her well drawn picture.

I thanked god I could no longer cry, If I could tears would have surly ran down my face. '

"Oh sweetie it's a beautiful picture" I wispered.

She obviously saw how distressed I was, she kissed me on the cheek "Oh grandma don't be sad, grandpa Gabriel is in heaven now. We'll see him again one day" she promised.

"Of course we will dear, of course we will" I whispered.

too bad she didn't know the chances were she would see him before I did.

------------------

Seven Years Later

"Didyme, this is Marcus" Aro said introducing me to our newest member.

Marcus took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on my knuckles, "Lady Didyme, your well known for your beauty and your grace...I see the rumors hold true" he said staring into my eyes.

"Thank you" I said, "But please call me Didyme, this is your family; no need for titles" I said smiling at him.

"Marcus has a unique gift" Aro said getting our attention, "He has the ability to see relationships, love, loyalty, devotion, he can see the ties that bind us to others. See how powerful our bond to another is and its exact meaning" he said.

"That's quite a gift Marcus" I said, "I can only imagine what it must be like to see love from your point of view".

"Oh, I see love verrrry clearly" he said smirking at me. Was he flirting with me?

"Didyme is such a romantic Marcus" Aro laughed, "Think of it Didyme with his gift how easy it would be to win a fight, by seeing who is the most loyal or the most treacherous. He can see who the leader is and whose death would have the most impact" Aro said.

"Ah my brother Aro, it's always fight, fight, fight, fight" I said playfully mocking him and we all laughed.

"I am delighted to be taken into your coven Didyme, I hope we will become...friends" Marcus said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years Later

We were in a field in Rome. Me Marcus and my grandchildren a boy and a girl. It was a cloudy but a sunny day, the land we were on was owned by Aro, so we didn't have to worry about someone stumbling upon us. Every once in a while rays of sun shine would hit us and we would sparkle much to the children's delight.

We had brought snacks for the children and watched as they played their games.

"Something troubling you?" Marcus asked.

"No I'm fine" I lied.

He gently grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye,

"Didyme, something troubles you tell me I can help"

I looked back to the children as they played.

"Marcus do you believe in a soul?" I asked.

He sat there his brow furrowed thinking hard about the question.

"To be honest it has been a long time since I have thought of such things, when I was human yes but now…" he left the sentence unfinished.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked nodding to the children.

"Yes, you were lucky to breed before the change" Marcus said.

"Was I?" I asked "Every year they get older, and every year I stay the same. With each passing second my heart aches because I know that one day I will bury those children and their children and their children's children. I will never grow old, or get sick. They will never bury me" I said mournfully.

"We are vampires Didyme we will never die there is nothing wrong with that" Marcus said patting my hair.

"When you sit and watch as time and life do its worst on those you love, as death itself slowly but inevitably takes your loved ones from you but you yourself are safe. It is such a burden on the heart and soul. I would weep if I could" I said covering my eyes.

"And you fear for your soul?" Marcus asked giving me the full force of his gaze, he was very perceptive.

"I am...was...a catholic Marcus, I sinned I had an illegitimate child, and in this life I have broken the commandment of the lord 'thou shall not murder' and I have lost track of all those I have killed".

"They were your food Didyme, we are vampires it is in our nature to drink the blood of mortal, we are the predators they are the pray" he said. "Animals must feed off of one another to survive".

"We are not animals Marcus, we feel things an animal can't. A wolf can't paint, a lion can't write poetry, a tiger feels no regret for its actions. We were human once Marcus we could have easily been killed like the others, but no matter how long we live or how powerful we are we can never escape the fact that it is our humanity that drives us forward. Aro was always ambitious and being dead hasn't changed that, if anything he has become more ambitious. I have killed thieves, murderers, rapists true. But I had no right to take their lives, I am not god only he decides who lives and who dies, my only small comfert is knowing that by taking there lives I saved the lives of their victims" I stood up and he followed.

"Didyme that is the world we live in, no one can change it. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I understand why we're here or what our existence is for, but I believe we all have a purpose vampire, human, werewolf, and animal. If there is one thing I am sure of god has a plan for all of us" he said rubbing my cheek.

"Then what's my purpose Marcus?" I asked him, "I'm not a warrior, or a thinker. I don't have an amazing useful ability. Is my only purpose now to sit and watch as my family waste away? I think I did die Marcus, I died and went to hell" I sobbed a tearless sob.

"Didyme you are powerful, you bring love, compassion, kindness. You are Venus given flesh, you are the light that drives away the darkness of despair, doubt, and anger" he kissed me a slow and wonders kiss "And I love you Didyme, not because your Aro's sister, or your power, I love you as a man loves a woman. You are like the snow pure and innocent". He said lovingly.

"And she sparkles when the sun hits her!" Michal shouted hugging Marcus's leg.

"Yes she does little one" Marcus smiled he loved the children so.

"I never had children Didyme, I never had the chance which I regret, I am already blessed to be a member of your coven. If you would have me I would like to help bear your burden of this immortal life"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

He got down on one knee and pulled a shiny blue ring from his pocket,

"Didyme will you be my bride?" he asked.

Me and the children stood there in shock.

"Oh Marcus" I gasped "YES!" I screamed and he hugged me, and the children began to dance and sing with happiness.

-------------------

Two Hundred Years Later

It has been two hundred years since we were wed and much has changed. Our coven has grown; we seem to have taken the unofficial role as guardians of our world. Aro, Marcus, and Caius made the rules for our kind to follow, and those who break it suffer the worst. Death. It had been my constant companion. That and Marcus, my sweet beautiful Marcus. He and me were so blessed to have one another, two centuries we were beginning to become weary of Aro's lifestyle. The killing, the plotting, all of it. We wanted out; I still love Aro I just can't partake in his schemes anymore. I had recently learned it was possible to live off of animal blood, it wasn't as good as human blood, but it was a better alternative. Marcus and me had met with Aro and told him of our plans; we were leaving taking my human family and moving somewhere else. Aro had been displeased at first; he thought the idea of drinking animal blood was ridicules. But in the end he gave us his blessing and he wished us the best. I should have realized it would never be that easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rome: The Great Fire

It was a disaster; the great city of Rome was ablaze. I had no idea how the fire was started or why but I had to go into the inferno, My grand-daughter and her new born son were somewhere in there. Marcus and I were trying to save as many people as we could but there were so many innocent souls' suffering.

"DIDYME STOP!" Marcus screamed grabbing my arm, "You can't go back it's too late!" he shouted.

"No Marcus I have to help Maria she's stuck there with William!" I said hugging him.

The humans around us were injured, doctors were running around trying to help who they could, I grabbed him and kissed him,

"Stay here help who you can, I will bring our family back and we will be a family again, I promise" I said and quickly ran back to the city.

No one saw me as I ran I was like a ghost unseen unheard. It was hard to find Maria's scent, all the smoke and fear but I found it and followed it to a burning building. I could hear screams coming from the building. I tried opening it but they were locked so I broke them down. I ran inside and found Seraphena Maria's friend from Spain. She was holding the baby in her hands.

"Mistres Didyme!" she screamed running to me, "Thank god you are here, Maria she died!" she screamed.

I saw the badly burned body of Maria on the ground her skin was burnt horribly black on one side, "The roof collapsed and she pushed me and the baby out of the way!" she screamed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Why didn't the both of you run with the others!" I screamed at her.

"It was master Aro, he said to stay here and we would be safe" she said crying.

I froze, Aro? Why would he do that, this place was right in the path of the fire?!

"Seraphena listen take the baby and run! Don't look back run as fast as you can, I'll find you take care of the baby!" I screamed at her and shoved her out the door.

I walked to Maria's body and kneeled down to look at her. Sweet sweet Maria, she was thirty-two her husband caught a nasty disease and died before the baby was born. I moved her hair to the side so only her unharmed face was exposed. I would not leave her here to die, she would be buried and given a proper burial. I picked her up and started to carry her out the door, but Aro was blocking the exit, "Aro?" I asked seeing him.

His usually cheerful face was so sober looking he looked at Maria's body and sighed "I am sorry Didyme, I wish there had been another way, where is William?" he asked.

"Dead" I lied "Poor thing his mother tried to save him from the fire, I sent Seraphena off with the body, and so we could properly bury them".

"Oh sister" he said walking up to me and gently caressing my neck. Suddenly he grabbed my throat and spun me around, I dropped Maria's body and could feel his breath on my neck, "Forgive me, I truly wish there was another way, but I have come too far to lose it all, I can't lose Marcus he's too valuable. I truly wish Maria and William had survived" he said kissing my neck, "I love you Didyme, I hope you will one day forgive me".

I knew he meant it, even as I felt his teeth rip into my flesh, even as I felt him sever my head from my body I knew he did truly love me, but his love for power and dominion was greater and he would not risk it for anyone. I could feel the fires engulf my body, quickly and completely burning my body. I was glad I was able to save William from this life at least. But what of Marcus, my sweet Marcus? Who would save him from Aro? What would he do when he learned of my death? It was funny so many years I spent wishing to die, now in my final seconds of life I finally have the desire for life, only to die.

I..can't...can't think...were am... Aro?...Gabriel...Marcus I love you.

------------------------

Author: And that is the story of Didyme. If you go to Stephanie Meyers page and look up the Q and A's she does explain the story of Didyme and how she lived and died, so thanks to Stephanie for coming up with that idea. Going to see the midnight showing of twilight!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait. Please review, hope you all enjoy the movie!


	8. Twilight movie

Author: Hey this is just a note. I hope you all are planing to go see the movie. I am tonight and i'm freaken excited. I want to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewd, put me on there favrotes, thw whole sha bang. Me and animegirlkiki are seeing the midnight showing so I hope you see it to. TWILIGHT RULZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Eye Of The Beholder

Chapter 8

Author: I'm glad people love this story. I saw the movie it ROCKED!!!!! Can't wait for New Moon

--------------------------

Embry P.O.V

Ow, my head was killing me. What the hell happened? I opened my eye and saw I was on the couch, I was still in wolf form and I could here the packs thoughts.

_"Embry?" Quill asked "Dude what the hell happened?" he asked._

_There were a few more wolves that had phased and I was bombarded with questions. The headache I had intensified and I phased to avoid them._

I sat up on the couch rubbing my head; I winced when I touched a partially sore. There was a bathrobe neatly folded and I put it on to cover my nakedness. I tried to remember what had happened but there was a blank.

"Embry?" Jacob called walking into the room with Carlisle and Edward came strolling in.

"Jake? What happened?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" he asked.

"No he doesn't" Edward said with a sad smirk.

"Out of my head leech" I growled.

"Embry" Carlisle said getting my attention, "Think hard, you were waiting for Sara to return from her first hunt, then what happened?" he asked.

"I can't...I think I was waiting for Sara to come back, I was very nervous I was worried she might get scared or something…" I said rubbing my head trying to remember.

"So far so good" Edward said.

"Stay out of my head leech" I snarled at him.

"He's trying to help" Jake said.

"We need to see if your injury has impaired your memory, and hopefully find out exactly what caused the incident" Carlisle said.

"Incident? I asked.

"Just try thinking about what happened I can only hear what you're thinking not your mind" Edward said.

"Great" I muttered.

"So you were waiting for them when they arrived?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I saw them coming so I decided to walk over and see how Sara was doing, she looked a little shaky" I said remembering, "I walked up to them looking at Sara then..." I trailed off trying to remember.

"This is it starts to get fuzzy" Edward said.

"What were you wearing at the time?" Carisle asked.

"Uh, just a pair of sweats" I said.

"Ah that might have done it" Carlisle said with a knowing smirk.

"What? What happened?" I demanded trying to remember.

"He can't remember" Edward said his face was in a scowl, "But weather it's because of Rose or Sara I can't tell" he said.

"Will someone tell me what happened?!" I shouted.

They looked at each other and Jake explained,

"Well Sara has a power, were not sure but it seems to be like Jasper's, only a bit more...extreme" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"We think seeing you shirtless appealed to her and caused her power to become activated. You became enthralled with her and started to as they say make out" Carlisle said.

"Rose tried to stop you but you phased and attacked her and Emmett, we arrived before things got out of hand but Rose was upset about her shirt being ripped so she bonked you on the head" Jake said.

"What! That big blonde bitch I'm gonna…!" I began.

"Enough Embry" Jake said, "Calm down, we need your help".

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well when she learned she may have been responsible for your episode, she locked herself in her room and refuses to come out" Carlisle said.

Rose P.O.V

I could have killed that mongrel, no I should have killed him! First he starts molesting Sara practically after everything she's been through, then he attacks me and Emmett and tares my shirt! And now because that little man whore couldn't keep it in his pants she's gone and locked herself in her room. Everyone was outside her door trying to talk her out, but she refused. She was scared that she might cause one of us to go berserk and was too afraid.

"Jasper can't you do something" I asked him.

"I already am" he said looking at me frustrated "This is as good as I can do, she's hysterical" he said.

"Sara come out" Esme begged her, "its ok no harm done these things happen" she said.

"They do?" Emmett asked.

We all glared at him, "It's ok Sara I'm a shield, I block powers" Bella said "I've got a shield up right now".

"Then why do I still feel calmer than I should" she said through the door.

"Oh well Jasper doesn't work with mind powers he effects the body" Bella said.

"Then how do you know I won't effect your body huh, I know Embry's body was effected" she screeched.

"Does she mean he had a bon-"

"EMMETT!" we all shouted at him.

"Jus go away leave me alone" she said weakly.

"I could break the door down" Emmett offered.

"Yes but she would toss you out, she's still a newborn" Alice said.

Damn it why did this have to happen, everything was going so well! Why did that dog have to be there? Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sara let me in" Alice gently said, "I see the future and you don't effect me or anyone here" she said.

After a few seconds the door unlocked and it opend enough to let Alice in "Can the girls come in?" Sara asked Alice.

"Yes there safe" Alice said and we all went in leaving Jasper and Emmett outside.

Sara was on the bed, she looked a wreck "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok dear" Esme said hugging her.

"I don't know what happened, I saw him there and next thing I know were kissing and I liked it so I kissed him back and I got lost in the moment and" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this coming" Alice said, "I don't see wolves in my visions".

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing dear you just developed a power is all" Esme said.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to develop an awkward power" I said.

"Imagine being telepathic like Edward, always hearing what people were thinking. It would get pretty awkward for all of us when we started to make out or start the loving" I said and she let out a squeak that was a laugh.

"I remember when Carlisle and I got married, our honeymoon was wondrous" Esme said with a smile remembering the said night "Poor Edward we kept on thinking about that night he wouldn't see us for a month" and we all laughed.

"Oh remember when Jasper first went to school" Alice said, "Poor Jasper he was so new to the vegetarian lifestyle and going to high school with his gift, all those hormonal teenagers and there angst they were just begging to be put out of their misery" Alice said.

"Oh and Nessie" Bella said, "She gets Emmett into so much trouble, he'll say something he shouldn't in front of her then she'll asked Jake or Edward and show them the memory".

"I just can't believe what happened, I don't know what caused it" she said, "How can I stop it from happening if I don't know what caused it" she said.

"Isn't obvious?" I asked "You have the hots for him bad" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said looking away.

"Oh come on, you have a tall half-naked well muscled man walking to you who you have feelings for" I said looking at you slyly, "Your trigger is lust, just try not to feel lustful for him and you should be fine" I said.

"Easier said then done" she muttered.

"Simple just smell him that should be a turn off" I said.

"Rose" Esme scalded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

After I got more appropriate clothing we walked to Sara's room, "I still don't think this is a good idea" Jake said.

"I agree" Edward said, "We don't know if he will become enamored with her if he sees her again".

"I wasn't all over her before" I said defensively.

"I think it was Embry's appeal to Sara that caused the power to activate; as long as they keep things G-rated things should be fine".

"G-rated" Edward said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes well with all the wolves hanging around the house lately I pick up a few slang" he said shrugging.

"But what exactly is her power?" Jake said stopping us, "I mean how did she get such a powerful power she's so...meek" he said.

"Well our human characteristics get carried over into our vampire lives and increased. Obviously her home life is partly to blame" Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well this is just a theory but all her life she was raise in cruelty and pain. Her mother never showed her an ounce of affection, she was abused physically and verbally in her house and out, yet she always tried to be a good daughter and a good student. People assumed her lifestyle would cause her to be a delinquent of some kind, so if you're her, what do you do? You become an obedient daughter, a hard worker and a straight A student proving to the world that your worth something, but on the inside your motivation is love, love of your mother and love of your peers. You're raised in a loveless world and soon you crave love that it becomes your motivation for everything" he said.

"So she wanted to be loved so badly her becoming a power gave her an ability were she causes a person to love her?" Jake asked.

"It is more than that" I said. All this talk of love was helping my memory, "I remember it was like I imprinted on her, all that mattered was her, everything else was secondary" I said.

"He's remembering" Edward said amazed at the memories as I was.

"It was so powerful so...irresistible I thought she was so beautiful like a goddess I would have killed anyone for her, done anything. I wanted her to love me so bad it was like I would rather burn in hell then live without her love" I said.

We stood there in silence for a while, "Great just what we need" Jake said, "I think it would be best if we kept this little episode to ourselves" he said.

"Does Sam and the others know about her" I asked nervously.

"Yes, it didn't take long for them to figure it out, I talked to Sam and let him know what happened, everything is ok as long as we keep an eye on her and don't let her feed off any humans. " he said, "But his pack is really nervous about there being a newborn running around. If they were to find out her power…" he said not finishing his sentence.

"Jesus" I said "They would go ape shit" I said.

"Things still rough in the pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I don't know what's going on Sam and I don't discus our packs inner workings but from what I've gathered some upstart is causing trouble, Sam's been having to use his Alpha voice more and more often".

I was more concerned about Sara; I can't imagine how this has affected her.

When we arrived at her room Emmett and Jasper were there waiting outside, "They're having girl time" Emmett said.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's shaken up, but Alice talked her into letting the girls in" Jasper said.

"How long have they been in there?" Carlisle asked.

"A few moments, I sense they are doing a good job of making her feel better, she's never had friends it's a unique feeling for her, friendship" Jasper said. I think he was enjoying the good vibes.

"Sorry for attacking you" I apologized to Emmett.

He let out one of his booming laughs, "No problem, I have to say you were a good spar though how about we do it again sometime" he said flexing his arms in a humorous way.

"Anytime big man" I teased.

"She knows we're here" Edward said, "She can here us".

"She's really nervous now" Jasper said.

I walked over to her door and knocked, "Sara...sweetie let me in" I said gently.

"Go away!" she said, "I don't want to see you" she said her voice breaking.

"Sara please we need to talk".

"NO! You'll just go crazy again" she said sounding scared.

"Sara please" I begged, "Listen everyone's here if I start acting wonky they can stop me" I said.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she whispered.

"Sara...please" I whispered.

I heard the girls murmuring, "Bella is putting her shield up" Edward said "Just a precaution".

The door opened and we all stepped in. Esme smiled at me warmly, Sara was sitting on the bed between Bella and Rose, Alice was standing by the bed. Sara was looking at the ground and the blonde was glaring at me.

"Sorry" I grunted at her but she just glared.

"Embry?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

I walked over to Sara and saw her stiffen when she heard me walking to her I kneeled in front of her and gently tipped her head to look at me. She had her eyes closed tightly.

"Sara open your eyes" I said gently.

"I'm scared" she said.

"It's ok" I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and soon I was seeing her crimson eyes. I didn't feel any intense emotions, or felt gravity pull toward her. I only felt the desire to hold her and protect her from the world.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok, everything will be ok" I said.

We hugged and I let her cry. No tears came from those eyes but her body still convulsed like she was.

I stood there her in my arms and let her cry, I didn't need some weird vampire ability to make me love her, or want to protect her. I did that all on my own.

Edward P.O.V

We gave them some privacy and walked out. Carlisle called a family meeting to discus what to do. I knew he was going to have some of us take her to Alaska to visit Tanya and her clan. She needed the vacation we all did. But there was something I sensed was more urgent, but he was very good at keeping it quite. Alice knew what it was; all I got from her was all the sales her favorite store were having in the next three weeks. I knew it must be something important if both Carlisle and Alice. It made me slightly nervous which didn't happen often.

We went to Carlisle's study for the meeting, he stood at his desk were there was a stack of papers and a old worn book. He looked grim when he picked up the book, "We may have a problem" he said.

"Is it Sara?" Rose asked worried for her...I guess friend.

"Yes and no" he said heavily, "This development with her power is disturbing".

"I felt the wolf's emotions" Jasper said, "I was nowhere near him but it was so powerful".

"But what is it?" Emmett asked "I mean is she like Jasper? Or is it something else".

"Well it's similar to what Maria could do" Carlisle said.

Everyone winced at the name of the vampire who had caused us much trouble a few months back. She had the ability to bring fear in others; she had used it to incapacitate the Cullens and dozens of wolves. She had been a real nasty piece of work but in the end she was dead. _(AN:Read To love and imprint, for the whole story)_

"Only instead of fear her power works with Love, Devotion, obsession or some weird mix" he said.

"It was her attraction to Embry that caused the power to activate, which is why it hasn't affected any of us" I said.

_"Attraction? To that mongrel!" Rose thought disgustedly._

_"I wonder if her power can affect everyone…?" Jasper thought "She could be the most dangerous one of us if she learns how to better control her gift"._

"Then is it a good idea to leave them alone?" Emmett asked.

"As long as Casanova doesn't try and pull anything it shouldn't happen" Rose said.

"She's right" I said, "Her mother raised her to have a very chaste view on life, if she was more outgoing and open-minded her powers may have activated sooner".

"Yes, so I and Carlisle were thinking we could all take a break and go visit Alaska" Esme said.

"And visit Tanya and the others to, Elizar might know more about this then I" Carlisle said.

_"He might even be able to help confirm her ancestry"_ He thought.

"What about her ancestry?" I asked.

"Yes I was about to get to that" he said with a smile, "The other situation is her ancestry, look at this" he said opening the book on his desk and we all stepped forward to see the picture. "This was painted by a talented artist before I was even born" he said.

The picture was of Aro and his clan I recognized all of them except for one woman by Marcus.

"This is Didyme, Aro's sister and Marcus's deceased mate, take a very close look at her" he said pointing at her face.

"Oh my god it's Sara" Rose said shocked "I mean the hair is black and the face is more pointed, and the dimple on the chin but other than that…" she said.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"Years ago during my stay with the Volturi I had heard of Didyme. She was turned by Marcus when she had reached adulthood, he wanted to see if she developed an ability like his. Her power wasn't like his, her power was an aura of love and happiness" he said.

"Like Sara's ability?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no, I think if she practiced she could bring happiness and joy like Didyme, not just obsession and fascination but we'll worry about that later. Didyme according to the older members had a child before she was turned, she raised that child and his future offspring for many generations, but they were all said to have died during the great fire of Rome with Didyme herself." Carlisle said.

"We traced her lineage and found that her ancestors emigrated here from Italy many years ago" Esme said.

"So somehow one of her bloodline survived and passed down the centuries to Sara?" I asked.

"But that would make Sara Aro's great-great-great-great-great.....how many greats are we talking about here?" Emmett asked.

"A lot but basically yes she is related to Aro, hence our dilemma" Carisle said.

"If Aro learns of her and her power he would be hell bent on getting her" Alice said.

"Do you see anything?" Jasper asked but I knew already what she saw.

"It's hard because of her and Embry, but I do see a possibility of Aro finding out and your right, he would stop at nothing to get her. The things he would be able to do with her at his side" she shuddered and so did I.

"I think we can all agree that this needs to be kept quite" Jake said, "I've ordered my pack not to tell anyone about this, I think were all in agreement it would not be good for Sam's pack to learn of this" and we all nodded in agreement.

"I have contacted Tanya and told her we were planning a visit, I told her about Sara and her ability she has agreed to keep quite about it" Carlisle said.

"So it official then were going to Alaska" Esme said happily.

"Nessie will be thrilled this is her first time there" Bella said.

"You think Sara will be ok with this?" Rose asked.

"We'll wait a few days, then we'll tell her, by then she should be ready" Esme said.

Sara P.O.V

We lay on the bed just staring at each other, not saying a word. I was trying not to breath he smelled so bad. I couldn't do it was too weird, Embry said for wolves vampires smelled too sweet, well he smelled to woodsy, it was a worse version of wet dog. But despite the smell we just sat there looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't wait for your eyes to turn gold" he said, "They will go great with your hair" he said playing with a lock of my golden hair.

It was weird how my hair looked, I had been a dirty blonde now my hair was a bright gold, and it seemed to glow when compared to my skin which was white as the moon.

"You look like Christmas" he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The way you look now, it's like you stepped from a long lost Christmas story, and you look like an angel" he said.

I would have blushed if I could I had never been compared to a holiday before, "It's just the vampire stuff that makes me attractive" I said sadly, "You probably only think I'm pretty because of my thing" I said.

"I know the difference between natural love and vampire love" he said firmly, you wouldn't be this beautiful if you had been ugly before Sara, that's' how vampire works it takes everything you were and magnifies it".

"Must be pretty strong then" I said bitterly "If it made me look this good".

He sighed "Sara, listen to me you were always beautiful. I mean you were already Cover girl material now you're… your own magazine. I thought you were beautiful before you died" he said kissing me gently on the forehead.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to believe him but there was that voice in the back of my mind that said other wise. It was my mother's voice, all the years of her telling me how ugly I was put that little voice there it was all I had left of her.

"What's wrong?" Embry said seeing my sad expression.

"I miss my mother" I said.

"Why?" he said sounding astounded "She treated you like dirt, all she ever did was overwork you and beat you down" he said "Why? Why do you miss her after all the terrible things she did to you?"

We sat there for a few seconds in silence before I answered "Because she was my mother and I love her." and I wept.

He held me as I cried but there were no tears, there were no more tears. We would never have children Embry and me. He would never be able to take me to prom, he would never meet my parents. What did I have to offer him? How can such a man give me so much but expect so little from me?

"I'll always be there for you" he whispered kissing me gently "I'll always love you no matter what I swear I'll love you even when I die".

I looked him in the eye's and I saw the sincerity and devotion in them "I love you Embry I always will" I said

Maybe it was naive to believe him but I did. I knew that in our own way we had just said our vows, we would be together for ever. I knew there would be hardships and trials to come. I have yet to here a story been a vampire and werewolf live happily and ever after but hey there's a first time for everything.

Author: Next chapter they go to Alaska. And the vamp that turned Sara rears his ugly head, and Sam's pack find out how close Embry and Sara have gotten


	10. Chapter 9

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 9

Author: A huge thanks to everyone who have been reading this series thank you so much. Oh and to those who have a problem with my beta Animegirlkiki, tough. If you could see what my stories look like before she edits them you would thank her. Thanks Kiki you're a good beta for me!

AnimegirlKiki: Thank you Tim. Really if you guys ever saw an unedited version of FT's stories…urgh…it takes me FOREVER to do some of them and most of the time I'm in a rush so I do miss things. Anyways this is fan fiction you will hardly ever find perfection here anyway. If you wanna complain, complain to Stephanie's Editor! NOW that's just sad the things that person missed. But anyway, Thanks again FT.

-------------------------

Sara P.O.V

A few days past since the little _'Incident' _and there has been no further episodes sence. Embry and I have been taking it slow; we didn't want another repeat of Embry's attack. We kind of dated I guess (Blush) we would take walks through the woods holding hands, watch movies, he even made a little sketch of me. We kissed, but they were chaste and pecks on the cheek. Don't get me wrong I wanted to make out with him and get hot and heavy (can you blame me) but I would not risk hurting him. I was still a newborn, so I still had a problem with my strength I could squish his face if I wasn't careful.

I was feeling partially down because we were all planning on visiting some friends of the Cullen's in Alaska. There's a clan of vampires that only eat animals to. It was so weird, I have been talking to the others and I have learned so much, all the vampire covens out there: Egypt, Ireland, Italy, and all the nomads' running around.

I was nervous about this visiting Alaska; I have never been out of Washington before. I wondered how many coats I should bring? Alaska is very cold.

"You won't be needing coats" Alice said looking at the clothes on sale, "We're vampires' cold doesn't affect us".

"Oh ya, right".

Alice and I were doing some last minute shopping before the trip. Well she was shopping I was just there for the testing.

"You'll like it there in Alaska, it's very quiet and very rural" Alice said, "And the views are simply breath taking" she said.

"Poor Jake too bad he can't go" I said sad that he couldn't go.

There were some problems going on with his pack and he needed to stay behind to deal with it. Nessie was so sad he wouldn't be able to come it was heart breaking.

"Maybe we can buy him something to make him feel better" I said brightly.

In the time I had spent with Embry he had introduced me to some members of his pack. I had spent time with them (Ignoring the smell) they were very polite and nice, even though I knew they thought I smelt bad.

"Sure he would like that" Alice said smiling.

I wasn't sure I should be in a store with all the people around. I wore a pair of sun glasses to hide my eyes. Jasper was with us and he was doing his cool mood thing. I still felt an intense desire for blood, even though I had hunted before I came back to town. Emmett and Rose were around somewhere, everyone else were back at home. It was weird to think of the Cullens place as my new home. When I thought of home I thought a run down two story house that was made from wood and dust. Now I have to replace that image with one of magnificence and splendor.

Another thing to get used to the money. I almost had a heart attack (if it still worked) when they gave me my own credit card, according to Alice the sky was the limit. I wasn't ready to buy anything to pricey, years of being poor gave me the instinct to save.

"So what are the Alaskan's like?" I asked.

"There like family, our cousins" Alice said looking at a pair of shoe's "There's Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett, and the sisters Kate and Tanya".

"Do they have any powers?"

"Kate, and Eleazar do, Kate can send an electric current through her body to shock others. And Eleazar can read what our powers are, he knows if we effect minds, or have a more physical power".

"So maybe he'll be able to help with my power?" I asked excited.

"Maybe" she said.

I was really starting to get excited maybe this would be a nice trip after all.

Embry P.O.V

The Cullens had there own private jet. They figured it would be better to use that then put poor Sara on a normal plane filled with humans. Jake came to see Nessie off she was still upset he couldn't come with. Jake was wearing a red shirt with a wolf howling at the moon, Sara got it for him and I was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a would snarling at whoever looked at it. She had been nervous giving us our shirts she was afraid we might find them offensive.

Jake was hugging Nessie and promising to see her soon, and I was talking to Sara.

"So guess this is good bye" she said looking a little sad.

"For now" I said with a smile "This will be good for you, a new place to see and all that".

"I'm nervous though, what if they don't like me?" she asked.

"How can anyone not like you?" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"I will give you a call as soon as we get there" she said.

"No rush, enjoy yourself" I said.

We gave each other one last hug and they left for their terminal. Jake and I left riding in his rabbit back to La Push. It was quite and tense but only because Jake was upset about leaving Nessie and the fact we have to go visit Sam for a meeting. He wanted to know more about Sara and to discus other stupid things.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's and found Quil, Leah, and Nathan there. Nathan was one of the new wolves. He was 15, and very laid back. Of all the packs he had the easiest time controlling his anger, he was that calm. I had never seen him angry, but I knew it would take a lot to do it. He was Phillips cousin, they were like night and day, were Nathan was calm, and mature Phillip was rash and wild. His home life wasn't the best but compared to how most kids turn out I have to say he was pretty good. He was always pulling pranks and always getting into trouble, he was like Quill before he imprinted. He was also a pervert of epic levels; he had a crush on Leah and once spied on her taking a shower. She caught him in the act and beat the holy hell out of him, but that crazy bastard just laughed and said it was worth the pain. Yep he was definitely the little brother you always wanted.......to strangle.

No one asked Jake why he was in such a dark mood, everyone knew it was because of Nessie's leaving. Sam was in his living room, Jared and Paul were there and two other wolves. Paul was one of the reasons why I was glad to be out of Sam's pack. A while ago a new wolf to Sam's pack got tired of Paul's shit and he actually challenged him to a fight of dominance. The loser would have to be the winners lackey for all time, can you imagine it? Some crazy new punk challenging an experienced wolf to a fight for dominance?

Believe it or not the wolf won. I...Shit...You...Not! It was a very vicious and bloody fight from what I heard, but Paul got cocky and the wolf used that to his advantage. He beat Paul within an inch of his life, broke his leg, cracked his ribs, beat him so bad it took him longer even with his healing to recover. It did have the bonus of teaching him some patience. Sam had felt really guilty, he blamed himself for not stopping it sooner.

"Jacob" Sam said greeting us.

"Sam" Jake greeted back.

"I hear the Cullens have added a new member to their coven?" he asked seriously.

"They didn't bite her; she's a survivor of a vampire attack. Her mother was killed but she survived" Jake said.

"Great just what we needed another leech running around" one of Sam's wolves muttered and I let out a growl.

"Easy Embry" Jake said.

"Feeling protective of your lover?" she said wolf said with a sneer.

"Dan!" Sam said sharply.

We stood there in a stunned silence, how did they know about us already?

"One of your pack members was hanging out with a few of us, he let it slip about you and her being close...and of her unique talent" Dan said.

Shit they knew about her power.

"I think we need to talk" Sam said seriously.

Shit.

Sara P.O.V

I love the snow. Of all the seasons' winter was my favorite. The snow was so beautiful, so pure, the trees covered in a fresh layer of snow in the morning, the sun sparkling off the white powdery substance like diamonds. Alaska was my kind of place; Emmett said I blended right in. It was true my skin was white enough to blend in; my now golden hair looked so brilliant compared to the white land.

We were still on the jet flying. Jasper was driving or flying it, he had a license to fly. The sun shone brightly through the windows; since we were the only ones on board we enjoyed the light as it made us sparkle. I was sitting besides the window lost in my own thoughts. I was missing Embry badly right now. I wished he could have come with us, but his mother doesn't know he is a wolf and he was still grounded for breaking curfew.

As I watched my moon light skin sparkle in the light I found myself thinking about my new life. I thought about my new family, Kind Carlisle, Sweet Esme, funny Emmett, beautiful Rose, eccentric Alice; cool Jasper, silent Edward, and caring Bella. I used to envy the Cullens; they were all beautiful and rich. Basecly everything I wanted to be, who had thought I would be there newest addition. I wondered what I brought to this family? With my mother (God rest her soul) I was the provider, the one who made sure everything went smoothly at home. But what could I possibly bring to this family?

Carisle and Esme were the mother and fathers, they ran the family well, and loved the family without fail. Alice and Edward could foreseen trouble before it happened, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were protective of their family and were willing to do anything for them, and Bella and Nessie brought a love and tenderness to the family that made everything complete. So where do I fit in? What do I do for this family? How do I fit in?

Nessie P.O.V

I miss Jake. I was so looking forward to him coming with us, we would have all had such fun playing hide and seek in the snow. Mom and dad had been trying to cheer me up, having a telepathic dad made it easy for him to know what to say to cheer me up.

I was two years old but I looked like I was five, and despite my young age I was very smart. Smart enough to know about imprinting for one thing. Mom and dad had thought I wasn't old enough to understand but I quickly learned. I looked up the concepts of love and devotion then I begged Jake to tell me what it was until he caved (Men are suckers for tears).

I was also good at knowing people. Dad said I was like him when he was a kid, he had always been able to read what a person was thinking or feeling. Not telepathy or anything just talent and now he liked to boast I got it from him. I knew Sara was having some doubts about her place in this family. I liked her; she was a very sweet and caring girl. She was so beautiful; it was like Aunt Rose beautiful only her beauty was like the moon. You could stare at it all you want and it would never burn your eyes.

"Never let your Aunt hear you say that" Dad said leaning in to whisper in my ear smirking.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back" I said getting out of my seat.

"Where are you going sweetie?" mom asked curiously.

"To talk to Aunt Sara" I said with a smile.

I walked over to her seat and sat down next to her. She was looking out the window lost in thought, the sunlight made her sparkle like it did with our kind.

"Hi Sara" I said.

She looked at me startled, she must have been really thinking deeply to not notice me.

"Oh hello Nessie" she said quietly.

"You nervous?"I asked quietly.

"A lot" she confessed.

"And you miss Mr. Embry right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes"

"I can help you not miss him" I said.

"How?" she asked confused.

"May I?" I asked raising a hand.

She nodded confused and I laid my hand on her head.

My gift to share memories has improved since I first started using it; I was able to replicate a memory so well all your senses would be affected. I showed her my first memory of him. Jake had brought over all the new members of his pack for my birthday. I was content with just having mom, dad and the others there. But Jake and Alice wanted a huge blow out, you only turn one once they had said.

_There was lots of food naturally for the wolves; Jake was showing me around introducing me to his pack mates. The younger ones were excited to be at our house, it was a kind of rush to be with the enemies of La Push the cold ones. The older ones were a more cautious and a bit grumpier; they still had some bad blood with my family. He first introduced me to Quill and Embry; I had only seen them in wolf form before so I was excited to meet them._

_They were tall and muscular just like Jake; their hair was cut short like everybody else. Jake held my hand as he introduced us. Quill was looking around uneasy he didn't like being here; Embry was looking calm and collected. Jake referred to him as having both feet on the ground._

_"Hey Jake" Embry greeted._

_"Jake" Quil greeted settling his gaze on Jake._

_"Thanks for coming guys" Jake thanked them._

_"How could we not free food" Quill said with a smirk._

_"Hello" I greeted "I'm Nessie you're Quil and Embry?" I asked._

_"That's us" Quil said looking a little awkward. I don't think he was comfortable around me._

_Embry just smiled and extended his hand._

_"Nice to meet you Nessie" he greeted warmly._

_"You're both best friends with Jake right?" I asked curiously "He talks about you all the time"._

_"Really?" Embry asked surprised, Quil looked a little startled too._

_"Uh uh, he says how you are the best friends any guy could ever ask for" I smiled and they beamed at Jake. "He also say's if it wasn't for the fact you were his friends he would have skinned you years ago". _

_Now they glared at Jake, "Ok Nessie lets go meet the others" Jake said quickly._

_"Mr. Quil you have a friend like me right?" I asked Quil._

_"I do?" he asked confused._

_"Yes Claire, Jake talks about her to, he says she's very sweet"_

_"Yes she is" Quil said proudly._

_"Maybe one day me and her could play together?" I suggested._

_Quil had a thoughtful look on his face, but when he saw my hopeful expression he smiled "Sure I think she would like that"._

_"Thank you Mr. Quil" I said hugging him._

_"Heh heh, your welcome. And just call me Quil not Mr." he said._

I pulled my hand off her head and she looked amazed "Wow that's amazing, I could smell all the food and all the people. It's like I was there you're amazing Nessie".

I blushed "It's no big deal" I said shyly.

"No it's really great" she said taking my hand in hers "You can share your memories with other people, that's an awesome gift. To share such happy memories is a blessing" she said.

"Thank you" I said giving her a smile.

"So have you met these people?"

"Oh yes they're wonderful people, you'll love Tanya. And Kate and Garrett are like Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett" I said.

We talked for a while about random things. It was nice talking to her; do to my accelerated growth I can't make new friends yet so being able to have a normal discussion with someone new is really great.

Embry P.O.V

Damn, they knew about her power, I swear when I find out who was running their mouth! The atmosphere was tense to say the least, everyone had angry faces.

"It's true, me and her are...going out" I explained.

Dan snorted in disgust.

"Something funny _Dan_?" I asked putting extra emphasis on Dan.

"Oh nothing at all other than your whole pack are nothing but a bunch of traitors and an embarrassment" he spat.

I began to shake badly and crouched getting ready to wipe that smug look from his little face.

"EMBRY!" Jake shouted and I relented a little but still growled.

"Dan I swear if you keep antagonizing them there will be hell to pay" Sam said using hie Alpha voice.

I felt the power of that voice but was untouched by it, Sam wasn't my Alpha Jake was. That voice had no power against me. Dan however was effected, I was pleased to see his face tighten and his hands clench.

"Now we are concerned about this of course" Sam said.

"I fail to see what business of it is yours Sam" Jake said, "My wolves are free to date whomever they want".

"Don't try to be morally right about this Jake; she's a cold one, one of our enemies".

"Are they really our enemy Sam?" Jake asked.

"There was a time you would have relished at the thought of killing them all Jake" Sam said coolly.

"Things change" Jake replied just as coolly.

"Yes they do, once we were all brothers united. Now because of the Cullens we are broken" Jared said.

"It's not their fault" Leah defended.

"Of all the people I expected to defend those leeches you weren't even on the list Leah" Sam said.

"I'm not their buddy, but I'm not going to place blame where there is none to place" she said.

"Cain has been a good influence on you Lee Lee, I am glad you found him" Sam said gently.

"Not that I particularly care what you think but thank you" Leah said.

Ah the miracles of imprinting, before she had imprinted Leah would have been ruder and violent but like Sam said Cain had done wonders for Leah. Seeing how aggressive his sister was it was obvious why he was so good at handling hot tempered women.

"Embry you need to end this now" Sam said seriously.

"Let me think....NO!" I said.

"This isn't natural" Sam said.

"Natural?! What about Jake and Nessie?" I demanded.

"There love is natural, he imprinted on her" Sam said, "But you haven't and that is another reason she is not your imprint. What if you get to close to her huh?" he asked seriously "Do you really want to put her through that kind of pain? And what if she decides to get revenge? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he said.

"Just like old times huh Leah?" Jared said dryly.

Leah flipped him the bird.

"Kiss my she-wolf ass the both of you" she said.

"Leah you of all people should understand the repercussions if he does imprint on another" Sam said seriously.

"Embry is a big boy he can make his own decisions. Besides that girl needs some lovin' ". Everyone gave her weird looks. "I meaaaan the poor thing had to put up with that whore of a mother all her life then survives a leech attack? Com on Sam if Embry were to ditch her now it would crush her" Leah said.

"She's a vamp she doesn't have feelings" one of the other wolves spat.

I pounced on the wolf. I don't know why? Usually I'm the calmest and collected but the way they were talking about her like she was a soulless killing machine. She probably was a killing machine now but she wasn't soulless. Me and the wolf were rolling on the floor punching and biting, we were a second from phasing when suddenly

"ENOUGH!" two voices boomed.

I felt Sam's power again and the wolf stopped. I only stopped because they had screamed so loud, Jake would only use his voice in the most serious of situations which was practically never. And we both knew he probably never would even then.

We got up off the ground, our cuts and bruises healing quickly "Embry wait outside" Jake said.

"What" I demanded.

"You're too emotional right now we'll talk later" he said.

"Fine" I snapped quickly walking outside.

I needed this; I needed to get out before someone said something stupid.

"You alright?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw Nathan leaning against the door.

"No I'm not" I snapped "What are you doing out here anyway?" I demanded rudely.

Nathan didn't seem at all effected by my rudeness, like I said always calm like I should be "Nothing for me to do in there" he said casually, "I don't know the girl well enough to have an opinion and I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said.

"I'm sorry Nate" I apologized "I don't know what's wrong with me I'm usually so calm" I said rubbing my head.

"Its fine" he said shrugging his shoulders "I got to tell you tho this will only add fuel to the fire tho" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Jake said not to tell you" he said stretching his arms "But he didn't make it an order" he grinned.

"You haven't been phased long enough to know this but there are some in our pack who fear that the girl"

"Sara" I said.

"That Sara has put you under some kind of spell" he said.

"What?! That's impossible" I said outraged.

"Embry we have seen your memories, we all know how powerful her gift is, many in the pack fear her, they're afraid she'll make them imprint on her"

"She would never do that!" I defended.

"Maybe not on purpose, but her power is like imprinting, your need for her was so intense it was overwhelming" he said sitting down on the steps "Some think that even tho she is away you are still under her thrall"

"I'm not" I began.

"Then why are you so defensive of her?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"A few things, is this temporary? Will you get better the longer you're away from her? Is her power like a drug? What would happen if she used this on one of the wolves that imprinted? Your aggression to the others is only going to increase their fears that she can bewitch you forever" he said.

"Were not even sure how her power works" I said.

"Exactly even the Cullens don't know. You need to find out exactly what she can do and how it works"

"Why?"

"Because it's better to be safe than sorry and as you know the younger members of both packs like to hang out, and people especially kids like to talk. Everything they have learned from you they have relayed to their friends on Sam's pack and you know how delicate things have been lately"

"God this is complicated, I just want to protect her" I said walking in circles.

"Is that your desire? Or hers?" he asked.

"Mine" I said firmly "Even before the incident I wanted to be there for her. I know there's a risk, but I don't need imprinting to tell me who I love. I will do everything in my power to protect her even if I imprint".

"Bold words, you know how powerful the drive is. Do you really think if you imprint she'll matter as much to you?" he asked.

"I don't have the answers Nathan I wish I did, but I'm more concerned about the here and now, I will worry about the future when it happens"

"Good luck Embry we both know this will be a hell of a scandal, but for what it's worth I hope it works out" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Nate" I said.

Suddenly Jake and Leah came storming out "We have a problem" Jake said.

-----------------------------------------

Author: Wonder what the problem is? Find out next chapter. Oh one more thing, the guy who turned Sara.......he's Baaaack.


	11. Chapter 10

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 10

Embry P.O.V

"We have a problem" Jake said angrily.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Sam is going to call a meeting with the elders, there going to discus Sara, her power, and the packs of course" he said running his hand through his hair.

"And there going to bring up you and her" Leah said with a scowl.

"What? Why?!" I demanded.

"Because it's not imprinting so it's not natural" she said bitterly.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Well were going to have to attend the meeting, and by we I mean you, me, and Leah. I'm sure we'll have to go over everything again, the elders will talk a lot, and I and Sam will argue a lot. You know the usual" he said grinning.

I didn't see what was so funny.

Sara P.O.V

We landed in Denali. It was dark out so we didn't have to worry about people seeing us sparkle when we came outside. Alaska was in it's time were it would be dark for half the year, and then light the next half. That was one of the benefits of living in Alaska Alice had said. But I can't imagine how the Denali clan keeps busy during the daytime months. We went through the terminal, the Denali clan was supposed to be waiting for us. I spotted them instantly three girls and two guys.

There was one couple; they both had an olive complexion and dark hair. The woman reminded her of Esme they both had gentle and caring faces. The man was tall with a pointed chin.

The other couples were both more fair skinned. The woman was a beautiful blonde like Rose, the man was tall and rangy looking, and his sandy hair was pulled into a ponytail.

The final woman was a pale strawberry blonde who was the most beautiful of the coven.

Everyone hugged and shook hands; I kinda stayed back and watched as the two covens greeted each other. I didn't want to intrude I was just the new girl after all. Alice came gliding over and gently took my hand I reluctantly followed her to the awaiting coven.

"Everyone this is Sara our newest member" Alice said.

I stood there awkwardly as the Denali clan looked at me with interest and a little awe. I hope I didn't have something on my face.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

The olive skin woman stepped forward and gave me a gentle and warm hug,

"Welcome to Denali Sara I'm Carmen" she said.

She grabbed my hand in hers and introduced me to her husband.

"This is my husband Elezar" she introduced me to the tall dark haired man.

"Nice to meet you" he greeted shaking my hand.

She then introduced me to Kate and Garrett. Kate had a cheerful smile, and Garrett had a very firm handshake.

Finally I was introduced to Tanya the strawberry blonde,

"Pleased to meet you Sara" she said softly giving me a smile. Her eyes held a certain amount of pity in them. I wondered if the others had told them about me.

"Well shall we head up to the mountain?" Elezar suggested.

"Ya, Nessie wore herself out on the flight over here." Bella said.

"No I...Didn't…" Nessie said with a yawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

God damn it! I was pissed off! What right did Sam or the council have to get involved with my life?

I was at home in my room. I was listening to _Iron Maiden_; I was in an angry mode so angry music. Mom was downstairs in a good mood; one of the benefits of having so many new members in the pack was having a good work schedule. I didn't have to stay out as much so I hardly ever went out for patrol, thus I didn't have to sneak out and get grounded again, and again. Mom thought it was the end of a rebellious streak.

The meeting was going to be later so I had enough time to try and calm down. Last thing I needed to do was phase during the meeting, that wouldn't help pack relations. Jake had called a meeting with our pack to find out who had given information about Sara. The one who did it hadn't meant to cause trouble. He had been hanging out with his friends and let slip there was a new vampire with a scary power. After that Jake ordered (No alpha power) everyone to no longer discus the Cullens unless they cleared it through him or Leah.

You know what they say about speak of the devil and he shall appear? Well _she_ did.

I felt something heavy land on my bed. I opened my eye's and saw it was Leah.

"We need to talk" she said seriously.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"It's about the girl" she said.

"Don't Leah I'm not in the mood" I said leaning over to turn the volume up on my headset.

I was trying to ignore her when suddenly the volume went up to intense levels. I shot up and saw Leah had turned the volume up to get my attention.

"Now as I was saying we need to talk about the girl"

"What" I snapped.

"How strongly do you feel for her?"

"Look me and Nathan had this talk ok" I said harshly.

"And now you and I are going to have it to" she snapped back "What if you imprint?"

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be with yours?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I should be with _my _imprint having mind blowing sex as usual but instead I have to have a talk with you. So the sooner you answer my questions the sooner I can get back to him. Now you do realize there is a possibility you could imprint and break her heart?"

"What you scared she's going to go crazy and try to kill us all?" I asked

"Do I look stupid to you? That girl would probably cry over killing a fly".

"What do you mean?" I asked amazed at how she was calling a vampire a wimp.

"Embry all you have to do is look in her eyes. The girl may be a leech, but she's a wimp"

I growled

"I'm not being a bitch Embry" she said raising her arms defensively "I'm just saying she's to soft, all her life she was beaten down and made all timid. Then she's attacked and you're her only lifeline and this weird ass power of hers. I'm surprised she hasn't cracked" she said her eyes dropping a little.

"Why do you care? You hate vamps"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't hate them I just strongly dislike them. But when I look into her eyes there so...open, so bare. It's like you can see all the loneliness and hurt right there in her crimson eyes you can't help but pity her" she said. "And if you imprint on someone after you have gotten close to her, it's not her going berserk I'm worried about. It's whether or not she'll survive it"

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I thought very hard. I let her words sink into my mind, all the fears and doubts. Everything everyone said Leah, Sam, and that blonde head bashing leech. In the end I have only one thing to say.

"I know there's a risk Leah. Believe me I don't need you or the others to voice there concerns. From the moment I met her I was drawn to her, it wasn't imprinting but it was something just as strong. I looked into her eyes and saw her suffering and my soul compelled me to protect her, I don't think I'll ever imprint Leah something about her. My mind, my body, my soul there all telling me to protect her, to love her. And I will, no matter what I will love her, and I will protect her even from the pack" I said firmly.

"Which one?" she asked dryly.

"Doesn't matter. I may not have imprinted but I will be what ever she wants. A friend, a brother, a warrior, or even a lover"

"Damn this is serious" Leah said whistling "Alright if you're that into it I won't say anything. But if you do hurt her call I will personally beat the hell out of you" she said standing up to leave.

"Tell Seth I said hi" I said.

"I would if I could" she said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Him and Lilith are like a pair of bunnies" she said disgustedly "I wish mom would spend more time at home, that's the only time they seem to not do it. I hardly get any sleep anymore with the noise they make"

"Ok too much info" I said raising my hands

"Hey. if I must suffer you must suffer too"

"Why me?" I whined.

"Wrong place, wrong time" she laughed.

Like I said, _Devil._

Sara P.O.V

We drove to the Denali's home. It was hidden on a mountain side, and was a lot like the Cullens home in Forks only it had fewer windows. By the time we got there Nessie was simply exhausted and went straight to bed.

While the others got there things put away in there rooms Carlisle, me, Elezar, Edward and Jasper all went to Elezar's study. Once again Jasper was doing his calm thing, which I was very grateful.

Elezar examined me, as in he just stared at me with a puzzled expression. "Hmmm well she can definitely manipulate an emotion" he said "But I don't know which one".

"You can tell what powers a vampire has right?" I asked.

"Well kinda" he smiled "I can tell what category a power falls into but I can't tell what the exact power is, like I knew Edward's power was a psychic power that dealt with the mind but I didn't know it was telepathy" he said.

"I picked up a lot of emotions from the wolf Lust, admiration. But it was desire in general, his desire for her." Jasper said.

"His thoughts were obsessive" Edward said "It was like there imprinting but more intense, in his eyes she was god".

I felt ashamed of myself. I mean how could I have done that to him? I mean me, God? Great I'm a vampire and I'm going to hell.

Jasper must have picked up on my stress because I felt a wave of calm and ease, "Thanks" I said to him.

"Hmm" Elezar said "I have seen vampires that could manipulate certain emotions Fear, happiness, lust, greed you name it"

"So which emotion do you think I control?" I asked.

"Well I have to say...desire"

"Desire?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you see desire takes many forms. The desire for flesh, food, money, power, you name it" Elezar looked rather uneasy about what he was about to say. "I think the reason your power didn't manifest until then was the loss of your mother" I winced "Your only desire was to be normal. To have what everyone else had, love, respect... a family. But with her death the whole reason for your desire to be a normal girl was gone. But this man, Mr. Call he is the only thing that keeps you grounded to this world, and from the circumstances...uh I believe you had a strong desire for him in a particular way" if I could only blush "So that was why your power hadn't activated till then"

"So how do I keep it from activating?" I asked.

"Well obviously it's activated by your desires, but I'm sure with a little practice we can help you gain control of this" Elezar said with a smile.

"Who knows you might even be able to do more then just make people desire you" Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"People desire more than flesh Sara. Like Eleazar said they can desire lots of things. But if you can learn how to control this thing better you can make others desire other things"

"This is scary" I said.

"Don't worry you have us to help you" Carlisle said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Right then if were going to help her learn this thing no time like the present" Edward said moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"If were going to experiment were going to need a few guinea pigs" he smirked "So I'm going to get Emmett and Garrett".

Embry P.O.V

We were at Billy's place. Billy was there as was Sue, and Quill Sr and the rest of the elders. Me, Jake, Leah, Quill, and Seth were there with a few other members of our pack, one of them was the wolf who spilled the beans about Sara. Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and a few other members of there pack were there. The two packs glared at the other. Maybe we should have a big fight that might help.

"We are gathered here to discus the Cullens and the new member they have acquired and her...unique ability" Billy said and Paul snorted "Something funny Paul?" Billy asked his ancient eye's narrowing on Paul.

"No sir" Paul said looking abashed.

I held back a smirk, take that Paul.

"Alright then what seems to be the problem this time?" Quill Sr asked. Ever since the two packs were formed the elders had to get together in order to prevent a big fight from happening.

"Elders as you know the Cullens have added a new member to there coven" Sam said.

"We are aware Sam, but the Cullens were not the one's who turned her so the treaty has not been broken. I fail to see the problem" Sue said.

"The problem is not only has she developed a dangerous power, but one of our wolves is in a relationship with her" Sam said.

"Actually Sam one of my wolves is in a relationship" Jake corrected. Jake 1 Sam 0.

The elders murmured to each other "Before we discuss this relationship lets discus her power first" Sue said "What is it that she can do?"

"From what I have learned she caused Embry to become enthralled with her, and he even attacked two of the Cullens before he was subdued" Sam said.

"Is this true Embry?" old Quill asked.

"Yes and no" I answered.

"Explain"

"Yes her power activated and I did become enthralled, but she did not mean for it to happen. Until it had happened we were unaware she even had a power"

The council murmured some more.

"Who gave you this information?" one of the elders asked Sam.

"One of mine and Jacob's wolves were talking and he let it slip" Sam said.

"Is the said wolf here, now?" Billy asked.

The wolf in question Chris stepped forward nervously "Me sir" he said.

"Were you there when this happened?"

"Not exactly, some of us were fazed when it happened. One minute we were patrolling then, all of a sudden we felt Embry but he was...different"

"Different?"

"Yes, we saw everything he did; he was obsessed with this girl. It was like he imprinted on her only better...and worse. It was good because she existed and the world was so much better. But it was worse because she wasn't with us, she wasn't happy with us, she was scared of us and the world was a worse place because of it. We and I mean he, would have killed for her to matter who or what" the wolf said and he shuddered at the memory. "We were all scared we thought there was a vampire attack or something, but luckily Jake stopped us from doing anything rash. I was over at Collin and Brady's house and I told them about the girl and they wanted to know more, they saw how frightened I was of her" he finished.

"Where is the vampire now?" Sue asked.

"Alaska" Leah answered "They felt she needed to escape and take a little vacation and learn how to control this thing".

"Why would she need a vacation?" one of the elders asked.

"She is a newborn, her mother was an abusive drunk. The vampire who turned her killed her mother and then went for her" I answered next.

"Hmmm" Billy said "What is your relationship with her?" he asked.

"I met he at a store, we went out on a date and...I was there when the leech attacked her; luckily Jake and the Cullens were there"

"Why were the cold ones there?" old Quill asked.

"Alice, the pixie. She had seen visions of Sara joining their coven, but because Embry was with her the visions weren't clear" Jake said.

The elders leaned in and whispered to one another "Sam is there anything you would like to throw in?" Sue asked.

"I think that this new girl is dangerous. Her power is obviously to wild and uncontrollable, we should contact the Cullens and have they kept her in Alaska" Sam said.

"What!?" I shouted.

"She's to dangerous Embry" Sam said "What if you imprint an-"

"Oh don't bring that up again!" I shouted "I won't leave her period".

"The risk is to great" Sam snarled "And she's a newborn, who knows what will happen if she decides to go on a blood rage".

"I won't let that happen" I growled.

"Still her lap dog huh Embry" Paul sneered "Maybe the little leech still has her fangs stuck in you?"

I snapped. I flew at Paul and we went flying to the floor and all hell broke loose.

Alice P.O.V

_"Why should we help you?" the vampire asked._

_"Help me reclaim her and we will join your coven. With my power we can find your enemies and crush them before they even know what hit them" another vampire said._

_"What are you again?" the female vampire asked._

_"I am a tracker, all I need is a name or face to find my prey, it is how I found her so quickly" the male said._

_"And where is she now?" the female asked._

_"Alaska, Denali" the male said._

_"Hmmm if my memory is right that's were the other animal drinking clan is, if she is there then so to must the Cullens"_

_"Then grant me some of your vampires, I will go claim her myself and come back" the male said._

_The female thought for a few minutes before she gave an answer "Very well, how ever DO NOT anger the Cullens or the Denali clan. Last thing I need right now is them coming down on my head" the female said._

_"Thank you Maria" the man said bowing._

I was just coming out of my daze, Jasper was already by my side "What did you see?" he asked.

"He's coming, the vampire who made Sara, he's coming with some vampires from Maria and there coming here to claim Sara" I said. "We need to warn the others".

Embry P.O.V

We took the fight outside. I fought Paul, Leah fought Jared, and Seth was taking on both Collin and Brady. Naturally Jake and Sam were going at it, but surprisingly no one had phased. It was weird to be fighting with just you fist's instead of paw's.

By the time the Elder's had spilled out to watch the fight we were all bloody and bruised but then a loud BANG made us freeze.

Sue stood with a rifle in her hands, were the hell had she gotten that? "Now that I have your attention" she calmly said "We can continue with business. Sam we share your concerns about this new vampire, Embry you have to admit there is a chance you could imprint. How ever we can not force you from seeing her, if what you say is true then the girl besides being a vampire is harmless" she said and I felt a wave of relief.

"However" old Quill said and my stomach clenched "We feel that the girl does pose a certain threat. She may return but only when she has gained control of her power. If she ever uses this gift on any wolf, even accidentally she will never be allowed to return again, that is our final decision" he said.

The meeting ended and the elders except Sue and Billy left. Sue was chastising Seth and Leah for fighting.

"I can't believe you two" she said.

"They started it" Seth defended.

"Nice job handling Collin and Brady" Leah said proud of her brother

"Thanks, Lilith has been teaching me how to fight" Seth said happily.

"Enough both of you, you're both grounded. No phone or computer for a week!" Sue said.

Quill, Jake and I were glaring at Sam, Jared, and Paul. "Kiss your leech goodbye Call, there's no way she won't screw-"

"PAUL ENOUGH!" Sam screamed and he fell silent.

"Embry I'm sorry but the risk tot he tri-"

"Sam just shut up, I don't care" I said walking away. How was I going to tell Sara?

Author: Oh no what will they all do? Next chapter the guinea pigs AKA Emmett and Garrett is used as test subjects.


	12. Chapter 11

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 11

Author: Good news I am now jobless! Now I have till March to do nothing but write. So be expecting more chapter updates for all my stories.

----------

Sara P.O.V

"So...what exactly are we doing?" I asked. We were all in the livening room; it was very wide you could throw a small party in here. Everyone (Except Nessie) was in here I was so nervous. Everyone was watching me, I was going to screw up and make a fool of myself, and they would all laugh at me ohhh I wish Jasper would do his.....ahhhhh thank you Jasper.

"Well everyone wanted to help you train" Carlisle said with a smile.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because the more the merrier" Esme said with a sweet smile.

"And think of it like this, if anything goes wrong there will be more people to help" Carmen said.

"And Bella is here" Edward said holding Bella's hand.

"If thing's get too dicey I'll just put my shield up" Bella said.

"Ok so what do I do first?"

"Well first were going to see if we can cause your power to activate, once that happens I'll be able to better tell how it works" Eleazar said.

"So what do I do?" I asked, I never had a power before. Why couldn't I become invisible?

"First were going to try and replicate what you were feeling when it was first activated" Carlisle said.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked a little guardedly.

"Nothing like that" Carlisle quickly said "Were going to have you focus on Emmett, Jasper will send some- Jasper? What's wrong" Carlisle said looking at Jasper who was walking quickly over to Alice who had a dazed look on her face.

"Oh no" Edward said.

"What did you see?" he asked Alice.

"He's coming, the vampire who made Sara, he's coming with some vampires from Maria and there coming here to claim Sara" I said. "We need to warn the others" she said.

"What?" I said sounding fearful.

I hadn't thought about it much, I had tried not to. My transformation into a vampire had helped me to forget the memory, but know it all came rushing back. The beautiful man with the red eye's, him sinking his mouth onto my mother's throat, him whispering how delicious my blood was for him.

"No" I said shaking badly.

"Some one catch her" Edward said quickly.

Before my knees could hit the ground Rose and Alice had a hold of me keeping me on my feet.

"Why? Why is he coming after me?" I asked my voice a whimper.

"Doe's he know of her gift?" Rose asked.

"No, he just wants her" Alice said "He can track others, all he need's is either a name or a face. He has met her so now he'll be able to track her were ever she goes, all he want's is to claim her as his mate he's infatuated with her" Alice said and I sobbed. This is a nightmare come true.

"He went to Maria" Edward said and I saw Jasper stiffen. "He promised to use his ability to help her find her enemies more easily if she would help him claim her."

"Maria wouldn't help him in some fight that doesn't involve her" Jasper said.

"No, she has ordered him to try and bring her back south, but he mustn't do any harm to any of us. She doesn't want a war with either of our clans" Alice said.

"How long till he comes here?" Tanya asked.

"A few days, Maria wants him to help her find a few vampires for her first then she'll lend him some of her troops" Alice said.

"Oh god, oh god" I kept on muttering.

"Its ok" Rose soothed "We'll protect you" she said handing me over to Alice. Esme and Carmen came over to help comfort me.

"I say we kill him" Rose said savagely "The bastard killed on our land, and he mocked us right to our face the night he attacked Sara. If he comes here we should kill him and any cohorts he brings with him".

"Let's not get to drastic Rose" Carlisle said.

"Drastic!" I said so quickly "Drastic! He murdered my mother, that monster was going to kill me!" I shouted taking everybody by surprise "He deserves to die" I snarled.

For the first time in my life, I felt hate. Hate for one single person, a hate so powerful I would give anything to make him pay for the suffering he brought me. If it wasn't for him I would still be human. If it wasn't for him me and Embry would be together in La Push right now, if it wasn't for him I could have children and a real family, if it wasn't for him mom would still be alive and I could have a chance of making her love me. He must pay.

"Die" Rose snarled "He must die for his crimes" Rose said her normally golden eye's blackening.

"Ya" Emmett agreed his face contorted into a fierce smile.

"Maybe your right" Carlisle said his eyes darkened too.

All around the room eyes were turning black, only Bella's remained gold.

"That's my cue" she said.

One by one their eyes all returned to normal, they all looked surprised.

"Oh dear" Alice said, "Emmett hold her".

Emmett didn't ask twice. He lunged forward and rapped me in a tight bear hug lifting me off the ground "Let me go!" I growled.

"Easy tiny" he soothed.

"No he must die" I said my voice animalistic.

"I've never seen her like this" Rose said worried.

"She is pissed off." Kate said coming close to examine me and I hissed at her.

"The poor thing" Esme said covering her mouth.

"What just happened?" Garrett asked confused.

"Her power manifested" Eleazar said.

"I thought we were all supposed to get all lovy dovy?" Emmett asked.

"I was right her power does work on desire" Eleazar said "Before her desire was love and devotion, this time her desire was vengeance. She projected it out into us and her desire became our desire".

I couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. I was to far gone, my inner beast was taking over "Kill, kill, kill" I kept muttering.

Embry P.O.V

We were at the Cullens house. They had left it to us while they were away. I guess you could say I was babysitting right now. A whole bunch of the younger ones had come over to play Halo 3. Quill was there with me to keep an eye on the young ones and by young ones well…. The oldest wolf was 22, the youngest was 8. Ya right now I and Quill were babysitting a bunch of werewolves between the ages of 8 and 12. They had phased during the Volturi incident. While we were in a struggle for our live's they had been tucked in there beds with high fevers their parents mistook for a cold of some kind. Then next thing they know they phased. Of course the parents knew, hard not to notice when your little boy had turned into an overgrown monster. Because they were so young they had problems controlling their wolf one minute they were happy as can be, the next there angry because some one made fun of them then phasing trying to rip out the offenders throat.

They were all good kids. Many of their parents kind of just dumped them onto us. Preferring they spend as much time as possible out of their homes and with the rest of the pack, sad but true. So add turning into scary monster, plus being abandoned by your parents, and being very young and emotional....ya not the greatest job in the world.

We usually didn't have the time to look after them all. But Esme loving children like she does offer there home as wolf cub central. It had been rough at first; their first instinct was to kill the Cullens on sight. But after a while they got used to the smell and left them alone, unless they had one of their temper tantrums and phased. Luckily Jasper was always around to keep the peace. Those kids would kill you, I and Quill had plenty of old wound from one of the little monsters losing it and biting us.

"Hey Embry you want to play?" one of the kids asked.

"No thanks I'm fine" I smiled.

Naturally being older many of the kids' heroe worshiped us older wolves. To them I and Quill was uncles, Seth was big brother, Jake was papa wolf, and Leah was mama wolf. Not being able to have her own kids still stung her, but she had found solace in taking these misfits under her wing. They both loved and feared her, she could be so sweet and tender to them, but if they stuck so much as one paw out of line she was known for her quick and ruthless punishments. They also adored her imprint Cain; they loved the cooler city kid. If Leah ever grounded them it would be Cain they would turn to for help because they knew he was her weakness.

"Where is Leah?" I asked Quill.

"With Cain" Quill said bitterly.

Quill wanted to be with Claire, but instead was stuck with the pups as we liked to call them until Leah and Cain showed up.

"You ok?" Quill asked.

"Never better" I muttered.

"At least she's allowed to come back"

"Unless something happens with her power then she has to leave, bullshit" I muttered "It's like no one likes her".

"I like her" one of the pups by the name of Alex said.

Alex was nine years old but he looked older. It was weird seeing a bunch of young teens act and talk like they were prepubescent.

"I think she's pretty" he went on.

"Thanks Alex" I said.

"Embry has the hots for her" one of the other kids said.

"Embry and Sara sitting in a tree S-U-C-K-I-N-G" another sang.

"Watch it" I snarled but they only laughed.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Leah" I said and they all shut up.

"Low blow dude" Quill chuckled.

Sara P.O.V

I realized I was on the ground. I had no idea how I had gotten there, I remembered Emmett holding me in a bear hug so how did I get here?

I looked to my right and saw Edward had my arm pinned to the floor. I looked to my left and saw Jasper, Emmett and Eleazar were holding my legs, what happened?

"You lost control" Edward answered.

"I lost control?"

"You're a newborn, anger can cause you to loose control and you did" Jasper said.

"What?" I said

"You started to loose control so we had Emmett hold you and well you didn't like that much" Eleazar said with a grin.

"Oh my god!" I said sitting up. In my haste I forgot of my new strength and when I sat up poor Edward and Jasper went flying landing on the floor.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. Emmett let out a booming laugh and I turned to him "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked.

"A little thing like you? Hurt me?" he laughed.

"Actually you beat the crap out of him" Jasper said dusting himself off.

Emmett shot him a look that promised pay back.

"I beat Emmett? But how he's so...big and I'm a stick" I asked.

"You're a newborn, newborns are outragesly strong because of the amount of blood they have in their system. In a year the blood will be fully absorbed and your strength will diminish" Carlisle explained.

"It was hilarious" Alice laughed "You broke out of his hold then picked him up spun him around and you tossed him through the wall" she said pointing to the once solid wall that I had tossed Emmett through.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said apologizing covering my face in shame "I'll pay for it I have money" I said to Carmen. I felt bad they let me in there home and I start to wreck it, how shameful.

"It's fine" Carmen said with a smile "These things happen".

"I'm sorry I threw you through a wall" I apologized to Emmett.

"No problem little sister" he said giving me a hug. Something about little sister made my heart soar "But I must insist on a rematch later, I have my pride" he said with a laugh.

"You mean the same pride you had before you were beaten by Bella?" Edward said with a smile.

"Are you going to try and ambush her to?" Jasper teased.

"I didn't try ambushing" Emmett said indignantly.

"Yes you did, you climbed on the ceiling and waited for her to pass you then you pounced on her and she still beat you" Edward said.

"It wasn't ambushing it was a well timed strategic move" Emmett said dignity.

"And I still beat you" Bella said with a grin.

"What are we going to do about the man who bit me?" I asked remembering the source of my rage.

"Well his ability to track you makes it impossible to hide you, and if what Alice says is true we have two days to prepare for his arrival" Carlisle said.

"How many will Maria give him?" Jasper asked.

"She keep's changing her mind. She doesn't want to send too many and make it look like she's declaring a war, but she wants to send enough to get the job done. Right now she's thinking between 5 to 8 with him" Alice said.

"Nine of them Thirteen of us taking out Nessie and Sara, we can take em" Kate said.

"Aren't they supposed to not start a fight with us?" Esme said.

"There not but this vampire will do what ever it takes to get to her" Alice said.

"And knowing how Maria trains her vampires, the one's helping him will be highly aggressive" Jasper said.

"We could call Embry" I said suddenly, I wished I hadn't because now everybody was looking at me "I mean...um...well he said that the wolves were expert vampire killers so I thought maybe Jake and some of the wolves could come up and lend a hand...or paw" I said awkwardly.

"That's a pretty good idea" Carlisle said.

"If things get out of hand then there help would help end things quickly and theory" Eleazar said.

"Great, there goes our wolf free vacation" Rose muttered.

"I'll give them a call right now, they should be keeping an eye on our house" Carlisle said.

"You let a bunch of adolescent wolves take care your house?" Carmen asked looking startled.

"Don't worry the boys are very well behaved" Esme said with a smile.

Embry P.O.V

"Don't you dare throw that!" I shouted.

For some crazy idea some of the pups had decided to flay indoor football. Quill was in the kitchen trying to clean the mess there, where they had tried to make a batch of pizza. I was chasing the little monsters trying to get the ball from them when a thunderous voice sounded throughout the house,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Leah screamed thank god she's here....never thought I would say that.

All the pups froze where they stood. Leah and Cain where standing in the doorway. Cain looked a little amused Leah looked wrathful and the pups cowered behind me. I noticed Able Cain's twin brother was here as well. Like Cain he had an amused expression to. He knew all about the wolves, him and Cain where tighter then a chain. You couldn't pry them apart with a crowbar. When Leah imprinted she had to let able in on the secret to.

"Finally some order" Quill said coming in covered in food.

"I leave you alone for an hour, one hour and the whole place goes to hell?" she said looking stunned. "You can fight vampires in a bloody horrific fight yet you can't handle a bunch of kids?"

"Well there your problem now" Quill said quickly walking upstairs to wash "Good luck in the kitchen" he called.

Leah quickly ran into the kitchen and let out a scream and came running back out "You" she said pointing to the cowering pups, "All of you off your asses and get cleaning that kitchen!" she roared and they scattered to the kitchen "And I want to see my reflection on those counters" she called she rubbed her head and turned to me "Why did I want kids?" she asked me.

"They aren't yours" I reminded her.

"Might as well be" she said "Somebody's got to take care of them because their parents sure as hell won't!"

"How doe's it feel to have kids at such a tender age Cain?" I asked him with a sly smile.

He smiled himself and put an arm around Leah's shoulder.

"Well it seems no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get her pregnant" he said putting extra emphasis on hard.

Leah blushed. Cain was the only one who made her speechless.

"I told you Cain I can't have kids"

"Doesn't mean we can't try even harder" he whispered in her ear.

"Ewww, my virgin ears" I said putting my hands on the side of my head.

"You should here Seth and Lil" Cain said shuddering, "The things he says to her, I almost forget their making love, not war"

"Speaking of vile and disgusting things how long are the leeches going to be gone?" Leah asked

"A week why?"

"Oh come on, we have this big ass mansion all to ourselves in the middle of nowhere were we can be as wolfy as we want" Leah grinned "I say we throw ourselves a little party"

"What?! We can't do that" I said quickly images of the Cullens coming home to a demolished smoldering wreck were heavy in my mind.

"They our home is your home and they didn't say anything about not having a party. Besides they owe us, all the times we risked our necks trying to protect them and Swan they can give us this" she said.

"Leah maybe we shouldn't have it here?" Cain said.

"Where else then? First beach? Please been there down that this is a golden opertunity how many wolves can say they had a party in the house of our sworn enemies it would be a new record"

"There not our enemies anymore" I said

"You know what I mean" she said "Come on Embry after everything that's happend in the last couple of month's it would be good for our pack to all just hang out, play some games, he'll we'll even bring the pups and imprints" she said excitedly.

"Ya right that would be fun" Able said sarcastically "Having a party with a bunch of adolescent mutants" that Able such a hoot.

"There will be beer" Leah said

"I'm in!" Able said quickly raising his hand.

"Who said you would be invited" Leah said sharply "Imprints and mutants only" she said with a nasty grin.

"Bitch" he said

"Woof, woof" she said.

Just then the phone rang which was unusual.

"I'll get it" I said going to grab the phone "Hello?" I asked.

"Embry its Carlisle"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I need to speak to Jake, the vampire that attacked Sara will be here soon and he's not coming alone"

Sara P.O.V

Carisle got of the phone "Embry is on his way right now, he told Leah and she'll tell Jake as soon as possible".

"Embry's coming here?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted to be with you as soon as he learned you were in danger" he said.

"Oh" I said looking away a smile playing on my face.

"We've never hosted a shape-shifter before" Carmen mused, "Will we need to buy food?"

"Oh yes" Esme said smiling.

Jake P.O.V

I was at my fathers. It had been a while since I had come to see him. I knew he was lonely after I technically moved in to the Cullens, and Rachel moved in with Paul. Since Nessie was in Alaska and there was no pack buisnes to attend to I decided a nice peaceful father son hour was good.

What I didn't know was that my sister Rachel was already there talking with dad. Rachel and me hadn't been on good terms for a while now, ever since I left Sam's pack and went to the Cullens and imprinted on Nessie things had become strained. I think Paul had a bad influence on her; she was as anti-Cullen as he was. She was also pissed about how I formed my own pack and how close we were to the Cullens and how I'm causing stress on the tribe and dad because he's an elder and has to be peace maker when me and Sam can't see eye to eye. She actually wants me to quit being an Alpha and rejoin with Sam. Like it was something that could be turned off.

She was especially pissed at me because of the fight me and the others had earlier with Paul not that it was my fault Paul was a dick. I walked in to dad's and saw him and her talking and the second she laid eye's on me her normally friendly face turned into a scowl.

It was downhill from there and before anyone knew it we were arguing about everything.

"You didn't have to start a fight Jake" she said.

"Me? It was Embry. And if it wasn't for Paul being such a prick as usual then it wouldn't have happened"

"If you had just done what you were told things wouldn't be as bad as they are!"

"Oh so it's my fault? Well in case you forgot Sam wanted me to kill an innocent person!" I shouted at her "What would have been better Rach having a sepretist for a brother, or a murderer?" She said nothing her mouth opened and closed trying to find something to say. I should have stopped but all the crap me and mine had been receiving ever since that day of the split had put a rage in me, and to have my own sister be one of the people to throw that in my face. "Did it ever cross your mind Rachel that you came this close to living with a murderer" I said nastily and her face got a shocked look on her face "Oh bet that never crossed your mind huh? But hey Sam is alllllways right and Paul did imprint on you so maybe cold blooded murder is alright then".

"How dare you!" she screamed her face turning red, "You risked us all Jake. You didn't know what that thing in her would be and you protected it, all because of your obsession with Bella" she said pointing her finger at me "Don't act like your Mr. perfect Jake if it had been anyone else you would have done it!"

"Oh so that makes it ok?" I asked "She would have just been collateral damage right?"

"We had no idea what was in her, how did we know it wasn't something that the Cullens couldn't handle?"

"A baby?"

"Their not human Jake!" she shouted

"Neither are we!" I shouted back

"At least we're alive!"

Before I could shout something back dad beat me to it.

"ENOUGH!" We both turned to look at him stunned; it had been a long time since we had heard him shout. "I will not have this talk in my house" he said sternly, "To long has it been since my children have been under the same roof as me, I will not have it ruined by such hateful words" he looked at both with narrowed eyes, "I care not what issues you have with each other but that sort of talk will not be tolerated in my house."

"Sorry dad" we said.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Please it has been so long since it was just the three of us, we have so little time in our lives for each other please let's just enjoy the time we have with each other" he begged his voice breaking a little.

I felt guilty and from Rachel's expression so did she, dad had been through so much lately, what with the pack and me and Rachel being at each others throats. "Let's just sit down and talk, Rach can make her steak and-"

My phone started to ring and I checked the caller I.D and saw it was Leah "I need to take this" I said to dad and he nodded in understanding. "What's up?"

"Jake Carlisle called" Leah said.

"What happened?" I asked my thoughts immediately to Nessie.

"The leech that turned Sara is coming back for her and he's not coming alone"

"How did he find her?"

"Apparently he's got some freaky ass power"

"Damn it, where are you?"

"The Cullens with the pups, Quill is still here but Embry already left"

"He what?"

"As soon as he heard Sara was in danger he took off like a bat out of hell to Alaska"

I knew the only reason Carlisle would be calling was because the leech wasn't comeing alone "How many are coming with the leech?"

"Don't know, enough that requires help though"

"Alright you, me, and Quill are going to Alaska. I'll call Nathan and have him hold down the fort while we're gone"

"Yippe Alaska here we come…" she said sarcastically hanging up, she was just as rude on the phone as she was off. At least say good by.

"I have to go." I said turning to my father. I winced when I saw the sadness in his eye's he had been looking forward to some family time.

"The Cullens call and you come running now? Is that how things are Jake?" Rachel asked angrily.

"The leech that attacked Sara is coming for her and he's not alone" I said to dad ignoring Rachel, "Embry already left and I'm not going to let him and Nessie be put in danger." I told him.

"It's ok Jake do what you must, this can wait." he said.

I bent down and gave him a hug; I kissed him on the head. As soon as I got back I would send as much time with him as I could. As I turned to leave Rachel called out,

"So that's how it is huh Jake? I guess if anything happens to us we can depend on you, until the Cullens are in trouble"

"Rachel" my dad chastised.

I ignored her and kept walking. I didn't have time to explain it wasn't the Cullens it was Nessie. But her words did leave me unsettled, could my human family really count on me if something was wrong with Nessie? I didn't have the answer.

----------------

Author: Next chapter Embry arrives in Alaska and Sara's training continues


	13. merry christmas

Hey eveyone I wanted to say thanks to everyone who have read the storys and wrote such awesome revies. And to all those who put my storys on there alerts, thanks you guys rock!

Merry Christmas and Happy new year!


	14. Chapter 12

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 12

**Fusedtwilight: So first off HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

Embry P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could. One of the benefits of being a wolf is our near infinite stamina, we are hard to tire when in this form. I didn't stop, I didn't slow. I had to get to Sara as soon as possible. I felt the minds of the other members of my pack, I heard there thoughts. They tried to hide there doubts but it was all there to see, some were supportive of my decision, others believed it was a result of her power calling me all the way from Alaska. I quickly let them know my thoughts on that.

_"Listen all of you I'm going to Alaska to help her because she's in danger. And the next time anyone of you start talking about me or her to anyone else I swear I'll beat you myself" I threatened._

_"Embry" Jake called through the wolf minds, "Me, Quill, and Leah are on our way. As soon as Leah and Quill take care of a few things we'll be right there."_

_"I meet you there Jake, I have to be there for her."_

_"Why?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you so protective of her Embry? You barely know her and she's a vampire. Why are you so compelled to protect her?" he asked._

_I wondered why Jake was asking this now. He was always supportive of us and there was kind of a crowed. But I knew why I had to protect her, it wasn't because of some freaky power or guilt over failing to protect her._

_"I love her" I answered simply._

_I opened up my mind so everyone and anyone listening could hear and feel my feelings for her. In that moment all in there wolf form could sense my love for this girl. I felt Jakes approval of my answer and me showing everyone my true feelings to the rest of the pack._

_"You all hear that?" Jake asked the others, "Let there be no more talk of him being possessed or under anyone's thrall, it is love that compels these two not obsession." he told the rest of the pack._

_I felt them all as they accepted the act I wanted Sara because I loved her not because I was obsessed._

_"We'll be there soon, don't get into trouble ok?" Jake said._

He phased back into human. The others decided they needed to do something that required them being human and one by one they all turned human. I was alone now. No thoughts but my own. I enjoyed the peace and quite. The isolation that was so rare for one of us to find, it was a blessing. But I had no time to enjoy it, I continued my relentless run. My destination: Denali, Alaska. To Sara.

Sara P.O.V

We decided to take a break from training while Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper, Alice, and Edward discussed what to do for the upcoming battle. While they did that Esme, Carmen, and Tanya began fixing the wall.

Emmett, Rose, Garrett, and Kate were watching TV; I was trying to get the girls to let me help them.

"Please let me help, it's my fault it broke." I said as they picked up the debris.

"It's fine, it's just a wall." Tanya said with a smile.

"But I should at least help…" I said.

"It's fine, we should have done this outside anyway." Carmen said.

"If you want to help go watch TV, get to know Kate and Garrett. They're a lot like Rose and Emmett." Esme said with a smile.

I sighed and went to sit between the two couples. Truth be told I wanted to help the girls because I didn't want to sit with the happy couples. It was weird but it was like there was this weird tension in the air. They all looked happy enough. Garrett and Kate were holding hands and Rose was patting Emmett's head while he rested it on her lap.

The scene itself looked innocent but this pressure weighing down on my chest.

"Pretty annoying huh?" a voice said in my ear.

I jumped a little, it was Jasper.

Emmett let out a little laugh but for him it seemed to have an echo. Rose playfully slapped him on the top of his head and grinned at me and I smiled in thanks.

"You're sensing their lust" Jasper said getting my attention

I thought I must of misheard him.

"Lu-Lust?" I stuttered.

He smiled a mischievous smile.

"That tension you feel in the air, I feel it too." he said.

"How can I feel it?" I asked.

"Well since you can manipulate Desires, it would make sense you could sense desire as well" he explained "The stronger the desire the easier you can sense it. The same thing happens with me and emotions, the stronger they are the easier I can feel them".

"So how do you handle it?" I asked. If this was as much lust they put out being tame I don't want to know what it's like when they really let loose.

"It's not easy, but I think of the emotions as being a different kind of smell. I try and ignore the smells and focus on the hear and now, but sometimes the smells get overwhelming"

"What do you do then?"

"I make it so the smells aren't so bad"

"You manipulate them to feel something different"

"Yes, not all the time but when I find myself unable to deal with all the feelings. I make them all smell alike so there aren't so many smells distracting me".

"So could I make them not so...intense?" I asked.

"Sure with enough practice, you could make them desire each other more or less" he said.

"Please no one could make me desire my Rose less" Emmett said smiling at Rose.

"I agree" Garrett said pecking Kate on the cheek "Kate is the only one who can make me want her more."

"I think you mean love" Kate said grabbing him by the chin.

The air was becoming thick with the feel of desire, I felt like a peeping tom. Even though there was nothing inappropriate going on.

"Make you a deal Jasper" Emmett said grinning "If you can get her to make me not want Rose I'll give you my car".

"I'll give you my Harley" Garrett said sweetening the deal.

I felt a pulse that came from Jasper. I felt he was more interested in the Harley then he was in Emmett's car .

"And if I lose?" he asked.

"Then I get your motorcycle" Garrett said. I felt a similar pulse from him, apparently him and Jasper had a similar guilty pleasure.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I turned and saw it was Alice with her usual smile.

"This is going to be good" she said.

"Who wins?" I asked.

"Don't know, it's all up to you, you have to decide weather you want to do this or not" she said.

"Come on Sara" Emmett begged "It will be good practice"

"I don't want to make you do something you don't want to" I said.

"What's wrong scared" he teased.

"What's in it for Sara?" I asked smirking at him, accepting his challenge.

"That's my girl" Rose said approvingly.

"Give me 24 hours to train her and then kiss your rides goodbye" Jasper said.

I could sense from his desire he was hell-bent on wining that Harley.

"Alice, Tanya, come with me. You to Sara" he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To start your training" he said.

Jasper P.O.V

We ran into the mountains. Me, Tanya, Alice, and Sara. Once we were a far enough distance from the house I stopped and the others followed.

"This is so weird" Sara said looking at her legs in amazement, "I mean few minutes ago we were there and now were miles and miles away, this is so amazing" she said laughing.

"Ah newborns so full of thrill and exhilaration, when they're not trying to tear your throat out" Tanya said. "Why is she so calm? I mean besides her little episode she seems so normal".

"Should I be different?" I asked confused.

"Newborn vampires are very wild, and damn near uncontrollable" I explained "They have trouble controlling there new instincts and blood lust, it can take years to gain full control."

"So why am I so...nice?" she asked.

"When we are turned it's not just our physical characteristics that are enhanced, but our characteristics as well" Tanya explained, "Jasper was very charismatic as a human and that was turned into his empathy."

"Rose was the most beautiful woman of her hometown, due to her upbringing she was very....tenacious, and that was enhanced making her more headstrong and iron willed" I said.

"Iron willed?"

"She is extremely confident, to a fault" I said.

"And sense you were so shy and well mannered as a human that was enhanced were it gives you a measure of control. Basically you're just super modest that it makes you civilized" Tanya said.

"And were here now to help you train, and get me those vehicles...especially that Harley." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"First were going to help you learn how to sense desires" I reached into the bag I brought and pulled out a bag of blood and a blind fold and looked at Alice she knew my plain but she wasn't happy about it.

"All this for a Harley" she said shaking her head grabbing the blindfold

"A soft-tail heritage" I corrected.

"What are we doing?" Sara asked.

"Here's the plan, were going to blindfold you and then were going to smear this blood on my face" I explained "I want you to sense my blood lust and try and turn it into a different kind of desire" I explained.

"Won't I be tempted by the blood?" she asked and I could feel her growing thirst. Her eyes followed the bag of blood and slowly darkened.

"Here" I said tossing her a bag "We brought extra just in case".

"Do you have any scissors?" she asked.

"Just use your teeth" I said.

"Don't want to make a mess" she said.

"Here you go." Alice said handing her a silly straw.

Sara took the straw and looked at Alice. "Its easier then ripping the bag open and you won't get any blood on your clothes" she said.

Sara stuck the straw in the bag, she didn't look too thrilled.

"This is wrong on so many levels" she said scrunching up her nose. She put her lips to the straw and began to suck gingerly but once the blood reached her tongue she threw all decency out the window and drained the pack like a man would suck on bottled water in the desert.

"Alright wait a few minutes then we'll begin" I said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I mean shouldn't you stay sane what with your empathy?"

"Of all the Cullens Jasper has the most difficulty controlling his thirst", Tanya explained, "Weather he smears it on his face or not makes little difference".

"That is why I brought Alice and Tanya. Tanya is older then all of us, she's better then Carlisle at controlling her thirst, and Alice has better control then me" I explained.

Alice strolled up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and I smiled at her.

"Alright let's begin"

Sara P.O.V

They put the blindfold on. One of the benefits of being a vampire was all your sense's are enhanced, I wasn't able to see them but I could here them even more clearly. I heard the bag rip, smelt the salty smell of blood, heard as one of the girls smeared it on Jaspers face. "Alright now focus" Jasper said huskily.

I tried to focus but the smell. That sweet, sweet coppery smell of blood. It wasn't human blood in my mind which was a much tastier thing but it was blood none the less. I felt a wave of calm and peace.

"Thanks Jasper" I said.

"Focus." Tanya said "Feel his desire, open your mind to the world around you. Let yourself see the world that only you can see".

I did as she said and did my best to ignore the desire to find the source of that smell. Even with Jasper's help it was still tough to ignore the smell. I realized that once I ignored my own desire I could sense Jaspers growing bloodlust. I sensed Tanya and Alice too; they were vampires to so they were still affected. Alice felt a strong pull but was able to resist. Tanya, her resolve was like an iron fortress, centuries of eating only animals gave her a resistance stronger then Carlisle's. But Jasper, his desire to just like a drop of this blood on his face, it was painful trying to resist actually hurt him.

"Good now imagine the desire as a lens. Do what you want with it, make it stronger or focus it on something else" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

I wanted to get rid of this desire. To relieve him of this pain. I imagined his desire as a roaring flame that needed air to thrive. I imagined I took away all that air, and suddenly there was no fire.

"No...freaken....way!" Tanya said stunned.

I took my blindfold of and saw Alice and Tanya staring at Jasper in disbelief. He looked amazed beyond description.

"Its gone." he said wiping some of the blood on his face and licking it "It still tastes good but I don't feel crazed".

"I can't believe it" Tanya said looking at me amazed. "This is impossible".

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sara, even with Jaspers power we still feel the desire for blood, but you've taken that desire away. He has no desire what so ever to take blood, human or animal." Alice said shocked.

We all stood there for a while each lost in there own thoughts about this new situation. After a while longer Jasper decided it was time to return to the house. It was time to win him a Motorcycle.

We returned to the mansion. We had been silent not saying anything. I was new so I had yet to realize the full impact this little experiment had caused. When we arrived at the mansion Everyone was watching TV. Except Edward who was staring at us with a shocked expression.

"Oh my" Esme said seeing the blood still on Jaspers face.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked seeing Jaspers normal face despite there was blood on it.

"Sara took away my blood lust" Jasper said.

Besides the TV it was quiet as a mouse. Everyone was looking shocked.

"That's impossible" Edward said.

"Well I have blood on my and I have no desire to even lick it off my face" Jasper said calmly.

Everyone turned to look at me with faces full of shock.

"Were going to have to put this on hold." Alice said.

"Embry is here." Edward said.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Embry comes to Alaska and a plane to protect Sara is made. And Jasper gets his due. Jasper is still a vampire and still has the thirst for blood as long as he is next to Sara it just doesn't bother him. He'll get it back tho.**


	15. Chapter 13

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 13

**Fusedtwilight: Twilight DVD march 1st cant wait. New moon sounds like it will be good, people are saying Leah won't be in it. And if she is she will have no speaking roles that suck.**

Embry P.O.V

I finally arrived at the Denali's house. It was funny the Cullens had a last name but the Alaskans didn't so we just called them the Denali's or the Alaskans. It wasn't easy to find them I had no idea where they lived but all I had to do was follow the smell of leech and it was easy. My trail led me to a giant caban in an isolated part of the mountains. It was a little bigger then the Cullens house but it had a cozier feel to it. I quickly went to the door and started to bark. In my haste to go to Alaska I didnt stop to pick up any cloths I hope they have some for me. The door flew open and something small and petet tackled me. I was about to retaliate when a familiar voice cryed out "EMBRY!"

It was Sara. She wrapped her dainty little arms around my neck and shoved her face into my fur "Oh Embry you smell so horrible but I'm glad you're here" she said gripping me in a bone crushing grip.

I tried to respond but her grip was so tight and I was still in wolf form. I tried to say, "Your choking me" but all that came out was:

"Harhhyyyaagghh"

"Sara ease up your strangling him" Edward said.

Sara looked startled and quickly let me go. I feel in a heap of fur and struggled to breath "Oh Embry im so sorry!" she said placing her hands gently on my side.

A few more of the vamps came to see what was happaning. I could only imagine how absurd it all looked. Me a giant fury wolf-monster being soothed buy a dainty little vampire because she hugged him to hard. I guess only Emmett and another vampire with sandy hair tied in a ponytail could appreciate the irony as they both burst into roaring fits of laughter.

"This isn't funny Emmett Garrett!" Sara said furiously her hands on her hips glaring at the two "What if I hurt him?"

They glanced at each other and bust into more laughter. Sara fumed and I wished someone would shut them up.

"Kate would you kindly?" Edward asked. He must have heard my request.

One of the blonde vamps nodded and walked up to the two who were to preoccupied laughing to notice her. She placed a hand on each and next thing I knew they were both on the floor.

"That's what you get" Kate said "Picking on poor Sara, you know how sensitive she is"

"Thanks Kate" Sara said.

"Chicks before dicks" Kate said giving her thumbs up.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"You know like bros before hoes, like that only it's for sisterhood" Kate explained.

I stood up and Sara backed away a little giving me some room.

_"Could you get me some cloths? I kinda rushed here"_ I thought.

"Yes of course I'll tell Alice and she'll get you something" Edward said.

I walked into the house shaking myself of all the snow that had latched onto my fur on my way here. Carlisle and the one called Eleazar came walking into the room.

"Embry glad you got here so soon" Carlisle said.

_"Jake, Quil, and Leah are on there way"_ I thought, and Edward relayed my message.

"Good, good. Now then as you know-"

"CARISLE!" Alice shrieked quickly running into the room Jasper closely following.

"What is it what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"He's coming, he's coming sooner than we thought. And he's not coming alone" She said. "He found Maria's enemy sooner than she expected him to. She gave him five of her vampires to accompany him, but he has old friends he's going to find to help him!"

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Twenty in all" she said.

Twenty? Damn it we weren't expecting that many. Not including Nessie and Sara there would be seventeen including the wolves and vamps. I felt Jake and the others phase and I quickly transmitted the information to them _"I'll bring more"_ Jake said.

Seth P.O.V

I was at the Cullens with Nathan and Phillip we were keeping an eye on the pups as we liked to call the children who phased during the incident with the Volturi. Lilith was there filling in for Leah as the loving but scary mother.

"What the hell is this?" she said holding up a chewed up boot of hers.

"I want to know who did this right NOW!" she demanded.

All the pups were cowering in a corner. The boot had been given to Lil as a wedding gift for our wedding. According to Alice it was Prada, and as the pups were about to learn hell hath no fury like a woman who lost her Prada.

"Listen to me you little punks I want a name or so help me every single one of you will stand in a corner until your friggen legs fall off!" she threatened.

"It was me Lil" a scared timid voice said.

"Ohhh busted" Phillip said dramatically.

The youngest of the group a boy called Eric stepped forward. He was only seven but he looked fourteen. The poor kids, Carlisle said they were similar to the immortal children. They had little control with there emotions they kept on phasing. We had made no progress in teaching them on how to control there tempers so they kept phasing and until we found a way to make them stop they wouldn't age. Imagine what that must be like. The mind of a child stuck in the body of a teen.

There parents had dumped them all onto us to look after. Sam had tried to convince the parents to let him take care of the children, but Jake had fought so hard to bring them over. He convinced Sam that the children should come over to his pack because there were so many members of his pack that it would be to much for there young minds to handle his packs mind. Sam still kept an eye on them. Emily loved having the kids over for lunch and dinner. Jamie Sam's half-brother had let me know Emily was starting to want her own little bun in the oven, apparently having all the kids at her place had made her baby envy.

"Eric, why did you do this?" she demanded sternly.

"I'm sorry" he said tears running down his face "I phased and I couldn't think normal and I found your boot and it smelled chewy and I loved it and i-i-im so so-sorry" he said his lip quivering.

Another thing about the pups they had no control of there instincts when they phase. They might as well be actual wolves.

Lilith sighed and went over to Eric and gave him a hug, rubbing his back in a soothing way, "It's ok sweetie I understand. Next time tell me ok I promise I wont get mad" she said.

I enjoyed seeing that. Lilith whether she admitted it or not did have a maternal side. I think like Emily and Leah spending so much time with the pups was bringing out her maternal instincts. We had discussed having children of our own but she admitted it probably wouldn't be until she graduated college. I wasn't looking forward to that because we wouldn't be able to spend as much time together but it meant a lot to her to be the first person from her family to actually go to college.

Speaking of her family they would be visiting soon. Her father and ten older brothers. She tries to act nonchalant about the whole thing but I knew she was very nervous about it. I knew from her own behavior and brief talks about her childhood that her family although very close was also very violent and street wise. I also had a few sneaking suspicions they were involved in a few less then legal activities. I had no idea exactly what but Cain and Able where tight lipped about it and Lilith would change the subject.

My phone began to ring and I answered when I saw it was Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Seth I need you Need you, Nathan, and Phillip to come with us to Denali" he said.

"Why what happened?"

"The leech that attacked Sara is coming for her and he's bringing some friends, more than was anticipated. Can you call one of the other pack members to look after the pups?"

"Ya of course I'll tell Nathan and Phillip"

"We'll be there in a minute, be ready"

"Alright" I said and we hung up.

"What's up?" Lil asked seeing my serious expression.

"Jake needs us to go to Alaska to help fight a large group of vamps" I said.

"By us I assume you mean the three of us?" Nathan asked.

"Ya we need to find someone to look after the pups" I said.

"I'll do it" Lil said.

"Lil that's nice but you can't handle them" I said.

"Oh really?" she said crossing her arms.

I knew that pose. My sweet little war angel was getting ready for a battle of the wills and my imprint was obviously going to win.

"Lil you know how emotional they get. You can't control them when they phase" I said firmly.

"There kids Seth of course there emotional. They just need a firm hand is all" she said stubbornly.

Why does she always have to be so damn headstrong?

"Lil I'm putting my foot down your not looking after the pups and that's finale" I said.

"You're putting your foot _down_?" she asked raising her brow.

Ah hell here we go.

"Well since were sticking our limbs out, let me tell you something Seth Clearwater", she said stepping forward and poking me in the chest with her finger, "I am nineteen years old, I was raised in Los Angles, I was raised in a family of men, and if I can survive a psychotic psycho vampire bitch wanting to swipe bodies with me I think I can handle a bunch of adolescent wolves!"

God I loved this woman! She was so beautiful. When she smiled, when she cried, even when she's mad. But still I knew they couldn't help it but I can't risk they could phase and hurt her. I knew they loved her but look what happened with Sam and Emily…

"Will you at least have one of the other wolves come over and help you?" I pleaded.

"Of course Seth" she said cupping my face in her hands and kissing me on the cheek. I heard Phillip gag and the pups start to make ohhh's and ewww sounds.

"I may be proud but I'm not stupid I'll call Louise and Jeremy to help out" she said with a smile. It always amazed me how she could go from super angry to super nice.

Jake, Quil, and Leah came strolling in.

"Hey Lil" Leah greeted.

"Leah" Lil greeted back.

Leah was really pleased when I imprinted on Lilith. Apparently she met all her expectations for a sister in-law. I was worried they wouldn't get along seeing how hard headed they both were. But they had a connection through pain and loss. They had never met but a shared suffering bound them, there shared love for me made that bond stronger.

"You all ready?" Jake asked.

"Ya coming" I said.

I kissed her on the lips and hugged her

"I'll be back soon" I promised. "Be safe".

"My middle name" she smiled. I'll call the others to help, don't worry" she smiled.

Sara P.O.V

Me and Embry were alone in my room on my bed. We were just laying there staring into each others eyes. He gently played with my hair between his fingers and I gently ran my thumb over his cheek. He was so warm; I could feel the blood underneath his cheek. I had no desire to drink it, his smell made him seem unappealing as a snack. But smell aside he was definitely a main course.

I was glad I couldn't blush no more. I would die if Embry knew I was making food references on his appearance. Something must have shown on my face because he smiled.

"Your thinking dirty thoughts"

"No I'm not" I said to quickly.

"Yes you are I can tell"

"How?"

"Your face; you still make the facial expression you would when you are embarrassed." he explained.

"Hmmmm! I hate being so easy to read." I complained.

"I like it, I always know was I standing with you" he said kissing a strand of my hair.

"You love my hair don't you?" I asked.

"It's so weird you were a dirty blonde, but now your hair is like golden silk. It looks even darker when you let it spill onto your skin. That's another thing your skin it was like a milky kind of pale now it's like moonlight"

"You sure do know how to make an ugly girl feel pretty" I said.

He looked at me with gentle but stern eyes.

"Sara we had this talk you were beautiful as a human, being a vampire just increased that".

"I still cant believe it you know all of this. One minute I'm living my life, going to school, taking care of my mom, trying to live some semblance of a life. Then he came and took that from me and now here I am." I said chocking back a sob.

"It's not too bad is it?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"No....and yes" I said.

"Is something wrong?"

"I love everyone. The Cullens I mean brooding Edward, adorable Nessie, quite Jasper, spazy Alice, big brother Emmett, big sister Rose, reserved Bella, fatherly Carlisle, and motherly Esme. I love you and your friends...but I...I I miss my mother Embry. I wish she was here" I said my voice cracking.

"Why?" he asked dumbfounded "Why of all the things in the world to want why would you want that?"

"She was my mother" I said simply "Mother is god on the hearts and lips of all children".

"Huh?"

"Something my mom once said. Before my dad left, before she became angry and bitter" I leaned into him putting my face into the crook of his neck. "Did I tell you about what happend? When he killed her?" I asked and I felt him tense. "For as long as I can remember I always tried to make her happy. I worked hard, studied hard, I made myself the picture girl for chastity, I had no friends couldn't risk them seeing her when she was drunk. All that my entire life and never once did she say she was proud or she loved me, so I tried even harder. All these years all the sweat and tears and I never earned her approval, it wasn't until he sunk his teeth into her and sucked her dry that she did the one thing she had never done in years. She looked me in the eyes smiled and told me she loved me....how messed up is that?"

We sat there in silence him breathing and me, just laying there like a dead lump. He pulled back to look me in the face.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer for so long. All these years you were abused physically and mentally by your own mother. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of hell that must be like, but I think your mother was lost. So lost in her bitterness and despair she lost sight of the one thing that mattered most. And it wasn't until she met her end she finally realized what a fool she had been and tell you how she really felt." he said wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.

Being a vampire is a double edged sword. We are fast, strong, immortal, and some of us even get special powers. And what do we give in return for these? Our ability to have children, Our ability to breath, our gif of tears. I knew I was crying, my face didn't change and no liquid came down my face but I knew if I was still human there would be tears. I know this because I've spent my whole life crying. Was I doomed to spend my undead life crying as well?

Embry P.O.V

"Sara there's something I need to tell you" I said. I hated to do this but she needed to know how bad things were in Forks. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes"

"Well the thing is…" I said trying to spit it out and tell her. Damn Sam, damn him and the elders for this. "You know how there are two packs right?"

"Yes you told me."

"Well that day when your power manifested. Well some of my pack members got really spooked by it and went blabbering to the other pack"

"The ones that don't like the Cullens?"

"Ya them. Well they learned about the incident and went complaining to the elders and we all had this meeting and..."

"I'm not exiled or something am I?" she asked nervously.

"No, no" I said quickly "But Sam got the elders all worried and stuff, they will let you return but only when you get a better hold on your ability. And...if it ever happens again accident or not then they'll hunt you down and…" I trailed off unable to finish.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Before we could say come in the door opened and Alice and the blonde bitch from hell A.K.A Rose walked in. Alice looked nervous Rose looked pissed.

"We were on our way to get you to when we heard" Alice said.

"You go to your elders and you tell them if they lay so much as a single finger on her there will be hell to pay!" Rose snarled.

"Rose calm down" Alice hissed.

"No I wont. I'm sick and tired of having to tip toe around these stupid mongrels and there stupid rules. They have the balls to try and tell us how things are going to be when they tried to break the treaty and kill Bella and Nessie!"

Shit I didn't want Sara to know about that!

I growled at her and she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked and I began to panic.

"Didn't he tell you" Rose sneered "When Bella became pregnant we were all shocked. We didn't know a vampire and human could produce a child, and when the wolves found out they were going to attack us and kill Ness before she could be born. They knew it would kill Bella but they didn't care what was one human to the many?"

"Shut up!" I demanded.

"Rose that's enough!" Alice demanded.

"No she needs to hear this" Rose said "I'm not going to let her be hurt by those things"

"We're not things we're humans"

"No your shape-shifters!"

"More human then you are!"

"What happened?" Sara asked "I want to know."

"Luckily Jake broke off from Sam's pack and Leah and Seth joined him"

"But Embry did to didn't he?" Sara asked looking between the three of us. "Alice?" she asked and Alice went to hug her.

"Embry didn't join till after she was born. He was going to do it; he was going to kill an innocent girl and her unborn child?"

"NO! I wasn-"

"Fine you were going to keep us preoccupied while your friends did the deed"

"It wasn't... we didn't know we were…"

"What scared?" she laughed "Big bad wolves scared of a fetus how pathetic".

"Embry is that true?" Sara asked her eye's sad and disappointed, god how I hated the blonde bitch right now.

"Yes" I said "I wanted to join me and Quil when Jake formed his pack but Quil didn't want to leave because of Claire and Sam wouldn't let me out of his sight" I explained.

"But..if Jake didn't pull away from your pack you would have done it. Your pack can say there more human then us; you can say your more honorable. But the truth is your nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. We uphold our end of the bargain, we are willing to change our lives to avoid our blood singers, we keep the stupid treaty and we trust you to help us fight for our lives. Then in a second you break the treaty all because you're scared. And now when we have the situation under control your lot has to come swooping in and screw everything up"

"ENOUGH!" Sara screamed.

We all stared at her in shock, she never screams.

"Just enough" she said weakly.

"Come on sweetie Carlisle needs to talk to us all" Alice said "Well talk about this later" she then hissed at Rose.

Damn it all, will Sara let me explain my side of the story? Or have I already lost her?

**Fusedtwilight: Ok so I know Rose was sticking her nose where it dont belong. But next chapter we'll see her P.O.V and see why she did it. And the vampire who attacked Sara comes for his prize.**


	16. Chapter 14

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 14

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy, busy, busy. Need a vacation. Here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Sara P.O.V

I was confused. I thought I knew Embry, but after what Rose revealed I had no idea what to think. Could Embry really be capable of killing an innocent person?

I wanted to know more. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to hear Embry's side of the story.

Right now wasn't the time though because we had to discuss the impending battle. We were all in the living room which was more than large enough to fit everyone present. Nessie was here to, she was old enough (or rather wise enough) to understand the severity of the situation. She was also really happy to know Jake was coming to.

Embry was there and I tried my hardest not to look at him, not because I was angry but because the thought of looking at him and knowing him to be capable of what Rose said hurt. He was in his wolf form so he could communicate with Jake and the others. Edward would be there voice and he was glaring at Rose who glared right back. He knew what with him being a telepath and all.

"Before we discuss our game plan there's something Rose thinks we should all know" Edward said.

Rose stepped forward.

"When me and Alice went upstairs to fetch Sara and the dog we heard a most disturbing conversation" she said glaring at Embry who snarled a little at her. "Apparently the Quileute have put Sara on probation."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"The council learned what happened, Sam arranged a meeting with them" Edward explained. "They are fearful of her power, and have decided she can only return to forks when she gains control of her gift and if she ever use's it on a protector again she will never be allowed to return under threat of death."

The room was deathly quiet. You could only hear two heartbeats in the room from Nessie and Embry. "So after learning of this little threat of her life I let the mongrel know my thoughts on the situation" Rose said.

"Oh boy" Kate said.

"What does Jake have to say on this?" Carlisle asked.

"He says his pack know now that Sara is no threat, but there are those who are still rather fearful of her. He promises that no one from his pack will harm her, but it is the Wolves from Sam's pack that need cause worry" Edward said.

"Like I said it's a bunch of crap" Rose said "All these years we've upheld the treaty, we never bit a human, never went to La Push uninvited, we even fought side by side with them against the newborns and it was they who broke the treaty. You all know of when I speak" she said.

I knew from the looks on many of their faces they knew "If it wasn't for Jacob breaking off from the pack then they would have attacked us and killed Bella and Ness. I'm sick and tired of having to tip toe around there stupid rules and feelings and for what? To be told how to live our lives? To be ordered around like a bunch of slaves?"

"What do you propose we do Rose?" Alice asked.

"We tell Sam Uley and the council of idiots to shove off and mind their own business. It was a member of Jacobs's pack who was bewitched accidently and we all know how Jacob and his pack have been practically disowned by the others for their association with us they have no right to try and tell us who we may or may not have live with us."

"We need to be careful about this" Jasper said. "We all know Sam is having difficulty controlling his own pack which after the Volturi has grown exponentially. We should talk to the Elders and Sam in a calm reasonable way"..

"That's all we have ever been is calm and reasonable" Rose argued "It's time we start letting them know that we can't and WON'T be pushed around. If Sara wants to return to Forks she should, why should she do what they say? After everything she's gone through recently? Plus she hasn't broken the treaty" Rose said.

I felt grateful to Rose. I want used to someone sticking up for me so passinatly. I wasn't used to someone sticking up for me at all.

"Maybe if it's ok with you Eleazar, she could stay here for a while?" Carlisle asked "At least until things blow over".

"Of course she may stay here as long as she wants, she is family after all" Eleazar said politely.

"I don't want to be a bother" I said, "I mean you've been so tolerate enough with all the trouble I'm bringing you all".

"Nonsense" Carmen said giving me a warm motherly smile "We would be glad to have you hear, and don't worry about this man he will find the Denali clan to be unforgiving to those who mean harm to there kin" she said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. A warm inner feeling was slowly making its way through my body. I felt something large and furry nudge my side. I looked and saw it was Embry, he whined and nudged me again and I pat him on the head.

I don't know what happened then. But I can't just push Embry away, not after everything he has done for me. I would listen to his side of the story I owed him that.

Embry P.O.V

_"Awwww how sweet" Leah said._

_"Embry and Sara sitting in a tree S-U-C-K-I-N-G" Phillip sang._

_"Shut up!" I growled._

_"Alright back to business" Jake said, "What do they plane to do about the leech?"_

Edward relayed Jake's question.

"Well since Nessie and Sara can't fight, we planned on hiding them. But now that we know that this vampire is a high level caliber tracker he would find Sara no matter where we hide her" Eleazar said.

"However we think we should try hiding her in the mountains" Tanya said.

"Why?" Sara asked "I mean you said he can find me wherever I go right?".

"Yes but with the help from small, petite, and shoptastic" Kate said nodding to Alice who beamed at her "We can anticipate what he'll do before he does it. Knowing that and the fact we know this land like the back of our hand, we can set a very good trap".

"An ambush?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no" Garrett said with a smile, "An Avalanche"

"Can those harm us?" Bella asked confused.

"No, no. But they can slow us down, and while he and his little friends are trying to get there stuff together we can pick them off one by one".

_"Can we manage it will be even if we count out Ness and Sara" Jake asked and Edward relayed._

"We handled the newborns pretty easily" Emmett said fondly remembering the fight with the newborn army.

"This isn't some rag-tag army of baby vampires though. These are vampires who have been around enough to hone there fighting skills" Tanya said.

"We don't have to kill them all" Alice said. "All we have to do is kill the one and a few, Maria only lent him five of her vampires and the others are just helping a friend but there not going to give there lives for a lost cause".

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"Today at 8:00" she said.

"What about Nessie where can we hide her?" Bella asked.

"But I want to fight" Nessie said.

"NO!" Edward said firmly.

_"NO!" Jake echoed._

"But I want to help I can't just sit and wait wondering weather or not you could all be hurt or worse" she said pleadingly.

"You're just like your mother" Edward said gently stroking her hair.

_"Got that right" Jake agreed._

"There's a daycare in town we can take her to while we fight" Carmen said.

"It's noon right now" Carlisle said checking his watch "How much longer before Jacob arrives?" he asked me.

_"We should be there by three" Jake said._

"They should be here around three" Edward said.

"Just enough time to prepare" Carlisle said.

Rose P.O.V

"I'm not sorry I did what I did" I said to Alice.

True to her word we were discussing what had happened earlier. Edward and Bella had left to take a protesting Nessie to the daycare. While the others were going over maps Alice decided to take me aside and chide me for my actions.

"It was none of your business Rose" she hissed, "Embry wasn't hurting her".

"Like I care, she has a right to know what she's getting involved in" I said crossing my arms.

"Just because you're angry about them being together doesn't mean you have to do something like that" she said.

"Your right I am angry. I'm angry there together because there's no way in hell the rest of the mongrels will tolerate it, I'm angry because there's a possibility he could imprint on some random girl and break her poor heart, im angry the humans see fit to tell us what to do, I'm angry that bastard is coming back to take her away from us. Yes I'm angry Alice I'm down right pissed!" I said speaking quickly.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice asked, her eye's softening into curiosity "You've taken to her so quickly, you've only done that with Emmett. Why do you care so much for her?" she asked.

I didn't speak for a few seconds. Truth be told I wasn't fond of the girl when we first met. I found her meekness, and timid to be annoying. When we first met I assumed her to be a weak creature even for a human. I always associated myself with strong iron willed individuals, people who could stand up for themselves. I had assumed it was her nature to be weak, but then I learned more of her life at home which was a nightmare in itself and I began to pity her.

Then that night when she was transformed. After seeing the creature that passed for her mother killed did something to her. Why she still loved that disgusting pig woman was a mystery to me but her loss caused a change in the girl I could see it in her eyes. There was something missing from her eyes, where once they were filled with temperance a hope now there was a great pain to them. A loss that only someone who had dreamed of great things for the future only to have it all taken away could have.

I knew why I was so protective of those eye's it was because for a while I to had those eye's. After my transformation, after my rape I to have those sad pained eyes. I would have those eyes until the day when I met Emmett.

In all this time I spent with the girl I never knew exactly why I felt so protective of her. I assumed it was because of pity, but now I realized why it was because I saw myself in those eyes.

"Rose?" Alice said gently.

I must have zoned out during my thinking.

"Rose why are you so protective of her?" Alice asked again.

I turned my back "I don't know" I lied and walked away.

**fusedtwilight: I wanted to do a Rose P.O.V I hadn't done one in a while.. Next chapter Sara and Embry have a talk and a plane is set in motion.**


	17. Chapter 15

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 15

**fusedtwilight: I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. Only a couple more chapters then it's over. I think I may make a sequel. After all she is related to Aro and he has to find out somehow about her. ****Oh and sorry, I have no idea why this wasn't uploaded. thanks to rara1023 for letting me know the screw up.**

Sara P.O.V

I was rather uncomfortable.

Me and Embry were alone in a cave in the mountains. Nessie had been taken to the daycare while we prepared for the fight. We were at the mountains. The others were in position waiting for Alice's signal. I couldn't fight because I have no fighting ability what so ever.

Edward tried to get Bella to join me in safety but she wouldn't hear it. Jake and the others were waiting on the side of the mountain waiting for the Cullens and Denalies to start the avalanche. Then they would descend on the vampires while they were disorganized.

Then the Cullens and Denalies would join the fray. But while the war out there was fought, the war in here was just beginning.

Neither of us spoke. Not a single word. After Rose's revelation I didn't know what to say. How do you ask someone you care about if they were going to commit cold blooded murder?

I don't think dear Abby covered this.

But you know what. I'm going to start this off. I mean I want to know everything. I heard Rose's side of the story and now I want to hear Embry's. After everything he has done for me I owe him that. But we're not going anywhere just sitting here twiddling our thumbs in this friggen cave.

"Embry we need to talk." I said gently.

"I know." He whispered "But I don't want to."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared of what you're going to think of me."

I moved forward to touch his shoulder and he flinched "I promise I won't judge you." I whispered into his ear.

He looked me in the eye. He wanted to tell me, to explain but he was too scared. "I want to hear your side of the story." I said.

He sighed "We aren't born like this. When there is a certain amount of vampires in the area there presence activates the wolf gene. It's been like this for as long as we know, We protect humans from vampires. Then Ephraim Black for whatever reason made the treaty with the Cullens that as long as they didn't bite a human or come on to our land we would leave them alone.." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"We are natural enemies. I was raised to fear the cold ones. I never believed the legends. Then I phased. I became something less than human. It has its perks oh yes it does. But there are so many rules and complications. And the risk of getting angry and phasing prevents us from leaving the Rez. So we can never have a normal life, and all because of vampires. I guess after a while, all the hate and resentment and needed to be focused somewhere and naturally we focused it on all vampires."

"Do you hate me?" I asked sadly.

"No, things are different now. That day when it all began. When we saw Jake's memories. Sara we thought it was impossible, hell even the Cullens thought it was impossible for a leech to knock up a human. We had no idea what we were dealing with. Even the Cullens were afraid, for all we knew the kid would burst out of Bella's stomach and go on some rampage. Sam and the rest of us were just scared, and well old habits die hard."

"Did you want to kill the child?"

"I was afraid of her, can you imagine? Me afraid of a fetus." He said with a dark smile.

"I knew Jake's feelings for Bella. I held no ill will tword her. Seth tried to talk us out of it, him and Jake wanted to negotiate with the Cullens. But Sam was the Alpha and he was to concerned about Emily as were the others who imprinted. When the Alpha gives you an order you can't refuse Sara. It hurts to even try to resist. But Jake is the blood Alpha, he broke off and Seth and Leah joined with him to protect Bella and Ness."

I slowly began to understand

"Why didn't you join to?"

"I thought Jake was letting his feelings for Bella cloud his judgment. I hated the Cullens they're vampires it is in my blood to hate them. But after he joined and I had time to cool off and think clearly I began to see his point of view. But Sam must have realized because he always had me watched. I was never allowed to be left alone because he feared I would join Jake. Quill wanted to, but he is imprinted on Claire and he didn't want her to be taken away from him. Then Jake imprinted on Ness and we realized she was normal.....as a half-human, half-vampire is, then me and Quill joined."

"What are your feelings for the Cullens now?" I asked.

"There cool. I mean they're not what I expected, Me and Quill were very reluctant to be around them. But Ness would show us her memories of her family, and Jake would show us what the Cullens were like. Then we actually started to come over to their house and as I learned about each of their stories I learned that they were like us. They didn't ask for this (Except Bella) they never wanted to be vampires. We like to complain that we have lost a lot. But after what I learned what happened to them all I realize we have it easy."

We sat there for a few seconds not saying anything. Then finally I grabbed his hand "Come with me." I said pulling him outside.

"No we should stay here." He said trying to pull me back.

"Please Embry there is something I need to show you." I begged.

"Ok." He relented.

I guided him outside. We walked until we were out of the cave and in the open.

"There beautiful aren't they?" I asked.

"What?" Embry asked.

"The stars, there so bright and so is the moon." I said.

"You're glowing." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked, Looking at my hand which did have a small glow.

"It's the moon, Carlisle said that since the moonlight is basically sunlight reflected off the moon, if it's bright enough it can cause some luminosity to vampire skin." Embry explained.

I stared at him, and he stared right back. I could feel his desire. It was so strong, I cupped his cheek in my hand and he leaned in.

"I understand now Embry. I have no doubt now about whom or what you are... I think that even if you had said no this Sam would have made you, like he made Seth and Jake. I understand you held resentment for the Cullens because it is how you were raised. I understand you are a different person now and you regret your decisions. I love you Embry Call" I said and I kissed him.

We stood there deep in snow, bathed in moonlight, wrapped in a tight embrace, ignorant to the world.

"I'm sorry about the stupid council and…" He trailed off.

"It's ok there only doing what they think is right....I think I'm going to stay here a while." I said.

Embry got a pained expression on his face. "At least for a while. I need to get away from Forks for just a bit. I haven't gotten over my mother's death, and this power thing needs to be controlled before I can return." I kissed the side of his mouth, "But I promise I will return. And I can always call you, and the Cullens and Denali's are up to date with technology so we can talk on the computers" I said brightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked.

"You were born." I whisper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose P.O.V

"Can I do it now?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Alice said.

We were on the mountain. On the other side were Sara and the mutt were... We were waiting for Alice to give the signal then we would bring down the ice.

"Something isn't right." Alice said.

What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Something has changed. But it's to damn fuzzy what with the wolves being involved and everything." She said frustrated.

"What, are they changing direction?" I asked.

"No there still coming this way, but I think something has changed, some small detail that makes all the difference." She said chewing her lip.

"Can I do it now?" Emmett asked for the thousandth time.

"NO!" We all said.

"Should we check on Sara?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, she has Embry and as long as they stay in the cave they'll be fine." Tanya said.

"Emmett NOW!" Alice said quickly.

"Bout damn time!" He shouted, then took in a deep breath "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared like thunder. His shout echoing of the mountain.

There was a rumbling sound and we watched in rapid fascination as ice broke and shattered. We watched as an avalanche began and heard the surprised sounds of fury of our prey as they were engulfed.

"I always wanted to cause a natural disaster." Emmett said with a smile.

"Now Jake and the wolves will pick off the ones stuck in the ice. They get as many as they can before they get free, then once they get enough and when they need help we'll descend and finish them off." Edward said.

"This is going to be good." Emmett said with a bloodthirsty grin.

Amen to that." Garrett said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard shouted.

"That is Emmett, he has started the avalanche, it has begun." Embry said tightening his grip on me.

"Let's go back inside." I said.

We started to head back inside when Embry stopped. He turned around and began to growl.

"Embry what is…?" I began to ask but stopped when I smelled vampires, unfamiliar ones.

I heard something running in our direction. In the distance there was a small blizzard heading our way. The snow was blowing out the ground as is something was quickly running through it. The snow cloud stopped about 60 feet from us.

Embry began to shake, and so did I. There before me was the man who killed me and my mother.......and he wasn't alone.

**fusedtwilight: Phew. Glad that's done. I felt kind of bad about putting Embry on the spot like that. But I felt that things were to easily forgiven between the Cullens and the pack in Breaking Dawn. I wanted to address how some of the wolves didn't mind killing Bella or Nessie. And why is the man who created Sara there? And will Embry be able to fight him and the other vamps he brought with him. There is only a few more chapters' before it's over. And what happened when Sara finally snaps and shows just how deadly she can be? You know what they say about the meek and quiet ones. Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 16

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 14

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy, busy, busy. Need a vacation. Here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Sara P.O.V

I was confused. I thought I knew Embry, but after what Rose revealed I had no idea what to think. Could Embry really be capable of killing an innocent person?

I wanted to know more. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to hear Embry's side of the story.

Right now wasn't the time though because we had to discuss the impending battle. We were all in the living room which was more than large enough to fit everyone present. Nessie was here to, she was old enough (or rather wise enough) to understand the severity of the situation. She was also really happy to know Jake was coming to.

Embry was there and I tried my hardest not to look at him, not because I was angry but because the thought of looking at him and knowing him to be capable of what Rose said hurt. He was in his wolf form so he could communicate with Jake and the others. Edward would be there voice and he was glaring at Rose who glared right back. He knew what with him being a telepath and all.

"Before we discuss our game plan there's something Rose thinks we should all know" Edward said.

Rose stepped forward.

"When me and Alice went upstairs to fetch Sara and the dog we heard a most disturbing conversation" she said glaring at Embry who snarled a little at her. "Apparently the Quileute have put Sara on probation."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"The council learned what happened, Sam arranged a meeting with them" Edward explained. "They are fearful of her power, and have decided she can only return to forks when she gains control of her gift and if she ever use's it on a protector again she will never be allowed to return under threat of death."

The room was deathly quiet. You could only hear two heartbeats in the room from Nessie and Embry. "So after learning of this little threat of her life I let the mongrel know my thoughts on the situation" Rose said.

"Oh boy" Kate said.

"What does Jake have to say on this?" Carlisle asked.

"He says his pack know now that Sara is no threat, but there are those who are still rather fearful of her. He promises that no one from his pack will harm her, but it is the Wolves from Sam's pack that need cause worry" Edward said.

"Like I said it's a bunch of crap" Rose said "All these years we've upheld the treaty, we never bit a human, never went to La Push uninvited, we even fought side by side with them against the newborns and it was they who broke the treaty. You all know of when I speak" she said.

I knew from the looks on many of their faces they knew "If it wasn't for Jacob breaking off from the pack then they would have attacked us and killed Bella and Ness. I'm sick and tired of having to tip toe around there stupid rules and feelings and for what? To be told how to live our lives? To be ordered around like a bunch of slaves?"

"What do you propose we do Rose?" Alice asked.

"We tell Sam Uley and the council of idiots to shove off and mind their own business. It was a member of Jacobs's pack who was bewitched accidently and we all know how Jacob and his pack have been practically disowned by the others for their association with us they have no right to try and tell us who we may or may not have live with us."

"We need to be careful about this" Jasper said. "We all know Sam is having difficulty controlling his own pack which after the Volturi has grown exponentially. We should talk to the Elders and Sam in a calm reasonable way"..

"That's all we have ever been is calm and reasonable" Rose argued "It's time we start letting them know that we can't and WON'T be pushed around. If Sara wants to return to Forks she should, why should she do what they say? After everything she's gone through recently? Plus she hasn't broken the treaty" Rose said.

I felt grateful to Rose. I want used to someone sticking up for me so passinatly. I wasn't used to someone sticking up for me at all.

"Maybe if it's ok with you Eleazar, she could stay here for a while?" Carlisle asked "At least until things blow over".

"Of course she may stay here as long as she wants, she is family after all" Eleazar said politely.

"I don't want to be a bother" I said, "I mean you've been so tolerate enough with all the trouble I'm bringing you all".

"Nonsense" Carmen said giving me a warm motherly smile "We would be glad to have you hear, and don't worry about this man he will find the Denali clan to be unforgiving to those who mean harm to there kin" she said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. A warm inner feeling was slowly making its way through my body. I felt something large and furry nudge my side. I looked and saw it was Embry, he whined and nudged me again and I pat him on the head.

I don't know what happened then. But I can't just push Embry away, not after everything he has done for me. I would listen to his side of the story I owed him that.

Embry P.O.V

_"Awwww how sweet" Leah said._

_"Embry and Sara sitting in a tree S-U-C-K-I-N-G" Phillip sang._

_"Shut up!" I growled._

_"Alright back to business" Jake said, "What do they plane to do about the leech?"_

Edward relayed Jake's question.

"Well since Nessie and Sara can't fight, we planned on hiding them. But now that we know that this vampire is a high level caliber tracker he would find Sara no matter where we hide her" Eleazar said.

"However we think we should try hiding her in the mountains" Tanya said.

"Why?" Sara asked "I mean you said he can find me wherever I go right?".

"Yes but with the help from small, petite, and shoptastic" Kate said nodding to Alice who beamed at her "We can anticipate what he'll do before he does it. Knowing that and the fact we know this land like the back of our hand, we can set a very good trap".

"An ambush?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no" Garrett said with a smile, "An Avalanche"

"Can those harm us?" Bella asked confused.

"No, no. But they can slow us down, and while he and his little friends are trying to get there stuff together we can pick them off one by one".

_"Can we manage it will be even if we count out Ness and Sara" Jake asked and Edward relayed._

"We handled the newborns pretty easily" Emmett said fondly remembering the fight with the newborn army.

"This isn't some rag-tag army of baby vampires though. These are vampires who have been around enough to hone there fighting skills" Tanya said.

"We don't have to kill them all" Alice said. "All we have to do is kill the one and a few, Maria only lent him five of her vampires and the others are just helping a friend but there not going to give there lives for a lost cause".

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"Today at 8:00" she said.

"What about Nessie where can we hide her?" Bella asked.

"But I want to fight" Nessie said.

"NO!" Edward said firmly.

_"NO!" Jake echoed._

"But I want to help I can't just sit and wait wondering weather or not you could all be hurt or worse" she said pleadingly.

"You're just like your mother" Edward said gently stroking her hair.

_"Got that right" Jake agreed._

"There's a daycare in town we can take her to while we fight" Carmen said.

"It's noon right now" Carlisle said checking his watch "How much longer before Jacob arrives?" he asked me.

_"We should be there by three" Jake said._

"They should be here around three" Edward said.

"Just enough time to prepare" Carlisle said.

Rose P.O.V

"I'm not sorry I did what I did" I said to Alice.

True to her word we were discussing what had happened earlier. Edward and Bella had left to take a protesting Nessie to the daycare. While the others were going over maps Alice decided to take me aside and chide me for my actions.

"It was none of your business Rose" she hissed, "Embry wasn't hurting her".

"Like I care, she has a right to know what she's getting involved in" I said crossing my arms.

"Just because you're angry about them being together doesn't mean you have to do something like that" she said.

"Your right I am angry. I'm angry there together because there's no way in hell the rest of the mongrels will tolerate it, I'm angry because there's a possibility he could imprint on some random girl and break her poor heart, im angry the humans see fit to tell us what to do, I'm angry that bastard is coming back to take her away from us. Yes I'm angry Alice I'm down right pissed!" I said speaking quickly.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice asked, her eye's softening into curiosity "You've taken to her so quickly, you've only done that with Emmett. Why do you care so much for her?" she asked.

I didn't speak for a few seconds. Truth be told I wasn't fond of the girl when we first met. I found her meekness, and timid to be annoying. When we first met I assumed her to be a weak creature even for a human. I always associated myself with strong iron willed individuals, people who could stand up for themselves. I had assumed it was her nature to be weak, but then I learned more of her life at home which was a nightmare in itself and I began to pity her.

Then that night when she was transformed. After seeing the creature that passed for her mother killed did something to her. Why she still loved that disgusting pig woman was a mystery to me but her loss caused a change in the girl I could see it in her eyes. There was something missing from her eyes, where once they were filled with temperance a hope now there was a great pain to them. A loss that only someone who had dreamed of great things for the future only to have it all taken away could have.

I knew why I was so protective of those eye's it was because for a while I to had those eye's. After my transformation, after my rape I to have those sad pained eyes. I would have those eyes until the day when I met Emmett.

In all this time I spent with the girl I never knew exactly why I felt so protective of her. I assumed it was because of pity, but now I realized why it was because I saw myself in those eyes.

"Rose?" Alice said gently.

I must have zoned out during my thinking.

"Rose why are you so protective of her?" Alice asked again.

I turned my back "I don't know" I lied and walked away.

**fusedtwilight: I wanted to do a Rose P.O.V I hadn't done one in a while.. Next chapter Sara and Embry have a talk and a plane is set in motion.**


	19. Chapter 17

Eye of the beholder

Chapter 16

**fusedtwilight: Only a few more chapters left. Please review.**

Embry P.O.V

I held Sara. She was shaking. Not from the cold but from fear. The bastard who killed her mother and turned her was here now, and he wasn't alone. There were two females with him, they were both brunets and both were twins. The one on the guys left had short hair that went past her ears. She had a frown on her face and was glaring right at Sara. The other one, her hair was a little past her shoulders. She looked rather board and eyed us dispassionately.

"So here you are." The man said his eyes on Sara's shaking form.

"Not much of a vampire is she." The twin on the left said.

"Let's just grab her and get going the other vampires will be here soon..." The twin on the right said.

"What about the tall one?" The one on the left asked scrunching her nose "He smells horrible not very edible I'm thinking."

"He's a shape-shifter." The man said.

"One of the children of the moon?!" The girl on the right asked quickly looking frightened.

"No just a shape-shifter is all he turns into a wolf."

"You're sure Vincent?"

"I'm sure I saw him transform myself, wasn't impressed... Relax he's just a Werewolf in name only."

Assholes well see how much of a Werewolf I am when I'm decapitating you.

"You ever see a real Werewolf fight?" The girl on the left said.

"No Illyria I haven't." Vincent said sounding annoyed.

"Well me and Natasha have, and believe me those bastards are vicious." Illyria said.

"Sara get back." I whispered getting ready to phase.

"Don't even think about it boy." Vincent said. "If you so much as twitch funny I'll kill you, I can assure you all this snow won't make a difference for us. You how ever will be slowed down and after our last encounter I can assure you you'll need every advantage."

"Embry don't, he's right." Sara said quietly.

"I'm not going to let him take you." I whispered back.

"You know you can stop whispering." Natasha said "Vampire hearing you know."

"Embry what are we going to do?" Sara asked holding on to me tightly.

"Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble Vincent." Illyria sneered "Your little snow flake seems to have a taste for bestiality."

I growled low in my throat and it only seemed to delight the bitch.

"Ohhhhh, scary." She mocked.

"Enough." Vincent said "Come with me my dear and I promise I won't hurt your friend."

"Don't even think about it." I said to Sara, "I promised I would protect you. I failed once." I pushed her back "I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN!" I shouted as I phased.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alice P.O.V

I was very annoyed. I was trying to see the bigger picture but the presence of the Wolves made my sight limited. Right now I was fighting with one of the vampires. Jake and his friends had killed a few vampires before they started to break free from the ice. Sadly the snow we had used to temporarily stun the invaders was proving to be a hindrance for the wolves. They were used to a more open snow less environment the snow was slowing them down.

The vampires themselves were proving to be more difficult then anticipated. They had been around long enough to know how to fight. Emmett and Garrett were having lots of fun; they were working together, Romance in the making.

I was having no difficulty fighting my vampire. Every time he tried to attack me I was able to eagerly dodge him. I was trying to focus but the damn wolves and there ability to interfere with my visions, and this jerk off bothering me.

"Stand still you damn little pixie girl!" He snarled.

"Can't you go and _try_ to kill someone else I'm trying to have a vision here." I complained easily dodging him again.

"Alice!" Tanya called out "Stop playing with your prey already will you!"

"Okay!" I called back.

I dodged him one more time; I punched him in the gut then jumped onto him griping his head.

"Sorry play times over." I said then I ripped his head of his shoulders.

_"Embry!" Sara shouted._

"What?" I said.

_"Embry NO!" Sara shouted._

What the hell is going on? I keep getting visions of Sara. But that shouldn't be happening because she's with Embry. The only reason I should be having a vision of her is if in the future Embry is no longer with her.

_"Embry no." She sobbed holding his broken body close to her. "Please don't leave me!" She begged._

"Oh no." I whispered. We have to hurry and get back to them something bad is going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

Embry pushed me back and phased. He stood there in his wolf form growling at Vincent and the girls.

"If it wasn't for the fact the moon isn't full tonight I would have to say he really was a Werewolf." Natasha said.

"What is it with you and wolves?" Vincent asked.

"We're Russian, it's full of Wolves." Natasha said.

"When Caius began his campaign to kill them all they thought they could hide in the mother land. It didn't work for to long, even in Russia wolves don't get this big." Illyria said.

"We need to hurry up, now that he is in his wolf form he can communicate with his pack, they'll be here soon." Vincent said.

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"My dear you didn't think that your friend was the only one in the world now did you?" Vincent asked smiling at me.

Embry let out a snarl. He bared his teeth and crouched low, his hair bristled.

"You two keep an eye on the girl while I deal with the wolf, this shouldn't take long." Vincent said stepping forward.

Embry sprang forward and the fight began. Embry tried to bite him but Vincent was just too quick. He dodged a bite from Embry and kicked him right in the face.

"Embry!" I shouted.

I started to run to were they fought but the twins caught me by the arms.

"Not so fast whitey." Illyria snarled twisting my arm and I whimpered in pain. "Look at you, your so pathetic a vampire doesn't moan in pain, pathetic." She sneered "What Vincent sees in you I don't understand."

"Now, now Illyria jealousy isn't a trait men look for in a woman." Natasha said looking bored.

"For years now I have tried to get him to become my mate. Years I have hunted with him and slept with him. But he always refuses says he isn't ready to settle down. Then he meets you and he's planning for a wedding." She said.

I could feel her desire for him. Something about touch made it easier for me to sense it. She wanted him so bad but he had no true desire for her... She hated me; she hated me so much she wanted me dead.

"If you want him you can have him." I said.

"Stupid bitch weren't you listening to me? I've tried. He came to us for help to capture you. He told us all about how your blood sang to him, how he killed your mother but before he could finish you, the wolf and those freak vampires got in the way. He was happy they stopped him though, something about you made him ready to settle down." She snarled, "Do you have any idea what it's like to want something so bad but to never truly have it?" She demanded.

I thought about my mom. I thought about all the years together and she never said the one thing I wanted until she died.

"Yeah I know what that's like." I said.

"Don't screw with me princess, I know your type. Pretty little girls who have had the easy life because of there looks."

"You don't know anything about me!" I hissed at her.

She grabbed my face her red eye's full of rage "You think he would still want you if I pluck out one of your eye's?" She asked her finger hovering sinisterly over my left eye.

"Enough Illyria Vincent wants her unharmed." Natasha said.

"And I want Vincent but I can't have him now can I?"

"Don't be spoiled, you can't make him want you."

I could sense Natasha's desire. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here she was just helping Vincent as a favor to an old friend. She was afraid the wolves would be here soon. She had a fear of them.

"Why are you afraid of Wolves?" I asked.

Natasha looked surprised "In Russia we have many wolves. Like I said when Caius began to kill them all they tried to blend in areas that were full of them. Russia was one of those places; Werewolves are as dangerous as a vampire. If Vincent was fighting a real Werewolf right now he would be dead. It was the war with the Werewolves that decreased Aro's coven. He didn't want to kill them because he knew the loss's he would face on his side would be great but Caius's phobia could not be stopped. I and my mate lived in Russia many years ago. Then all the Wolves came to hide from the Volturi and killed any unfortunate vampire they came across. My mate and I stumbled upon a small pack of the beasts and they tried to kill us. My mate gave his life so I could escape." She said sadly.

I felt a new desire now. A desire for a lost loved one, a desire for a reunion that could never be fulfilled in this life.

"I found my poor sister broken and helpless. Vincent was wondering with me to fulfill his carnal needs and helped me to nurse poor Natasha back to health." Illyria said.

"And I owe him a debt. So please do not take offense young one. I bear you and you kin no I'll will but I am in debt to Vincent for helping me all those years ago."

"I on the other hand do." Illyria said twisting my arm. "I'm going to take great pleasure watching Vincent tear your dog to pieces." She said with a sadistic smile.

I looked at the fight in horror. Embry was covered in blood, and was panting heavily.

"Embry." I whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose P.O.V

Son of a bitch grabbed my hair!

I was fighting with some asshole who thought he could get away with trying to tear my hair out. WRONG!

I grabbed him by the throat and tossed him on the ground; I jumped on top of him and bit into his neck severing his head from his body.

I spat out the flesh in my mouth and tossed the head to the side. I felt a pair of big arms wrap around me gently.

"You are sooooo hot right now." Emmett whispered into my ear.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Tons, haven't had this much since we fought that newborn army a while back." He said excitedly.

He is such a kid I swear.

"Rose!" Edward called.

Me and Emmett turned to look at him. He looked worried.

"You have to go to Sara, he's there. He sensed us splitting up and figured out our plan. He's fighting Embry right now!"

"SHIT!" I screamed.

I took off running and Emmett followed. The wolf must have phased and Edward read it from the other wolves.

"I'm coming too." Esme said joining us.

"Count us in." Garrett said him and Kate joining us.

Jake and one of his wolves joined us on the run.

We all took of running heading for the other side of the mountain. Those that hadn't run away were being taken care of by Carlisle and the others remaining to finish them off. Hold on Sara your family is coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

He was tougher than I thought. If there was more of us here than we would tare the bastard apart.

_"Don't worry were coming." Jake said through my mind._

_"Were bringing reinforcements." Nathan said showing me how many of the vamps were coming to help._

_"Thanks." I thought._

I was brought back to the present when a cold hard fist hit me in the face.

"EMBRY!" Sara screamed.

I was seeing stars. I was disoriented.

"I did tell you didn't I?" Vincent said "Your kind don't fight well in snow this deep. I should know I've killed plenty of them." He smiled.

I lunged at him and he dodged again. Stay still you bastard!

"If it didn't work the first ten times it won't work the next ten after." He mocked.

_"Don't listen to him he's trying to psych you out." Jake said._

He was right. But the bastard was just so quick.

"You can do it Embry kick his ass!" Sara shouted in encouragement.

I heard her moan in pain and saw Illyria twist her arm. "Quit bitch!" She snarled.

"ILLYRIA!" Vincent roared "Don't you lay one more finger on her!" He warned her.

I rushed him but he side stepped me and punched me again in the face. That did it.

I slumped on the ground from blood loss and pain.

_"Embry!" Jake and Nathan shouted._

I phased back. Not because I wanted to but from lack of strength.

"Just give up boy." Vincent said "I take no pleasure from this but if you keep it up I will kill you." He warned.

I looked at Sara she was trying to escape from the twins but there hold on her was to strong. "I failed her once I won't fail her again." I said spiting blood at his feet.

"Oh dear boy." He said grabbing my neck and lifting me off the ground "You already have." He said then he put his fist through my stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" I heard.

That voice? Where was it coming from? It sounded so sad. It sounded like the voice of an Angel it sounded like…………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No not again not my Embry please God not him don't take him from me please God.

"Awwwww, lover boy was all talk after all." Illyria said happily.

"That's enough Illyria." Natasha snapped.

"I was just saying." Illyria said.

"And I'm saying stop, she just lost her loved one, there is no need for you to be so cruel."

"Whatever."

I watched as Vincent threw Embry on the ground. Blood began to pool around his body.

I lowered my head unable to bear the sight of him dead. Forgive me Embry if you had never met me, if I had only been stronger. If I had never been born. So many people would be happier.

"We need to go the others will be here soon." Vincent said walking towards us.

Hate like I have never felt before in my life coursed through my being.. I raised my head to glare at the man who had ruined everything walked forward to claim his prize. Me.

I could feel his desire. He wanted me. Not for the real me but for my beauty. He had know I would be extremely beautiful when he bit me. He knew I was submissive and timid. He always wanted a mate of great beauty but who would be the weaker one. The reason he never accepted Illyria was because she was to wild to aggressive, he wanted a mate who would wait on him hand and foot and he didn't see that in her. But he did in me.

I couldn't believe it. All those vampires he brought knowing they would be sacrificial lambs for the slaughter, killing my mother, Embry. All of them dead because he wanted to fulfill such a shallow desire. He felt no remorse for the lives lost today, for those who gave there lives so he could have what he wanted, they were just an ends to a means.

Damn him. Damn him to HELL!

I began to quiver with rage. My newborn instincts were coming to the surface with a passion.

"Something is wrong." Natasha said.

"Please this little bitch is helpless just ask the corpse over there." Illyria said and then all I saw was red.

"I will make you suffer I swear." I said.

Then I unleashed my power.

**fusedtwilight: It's almost done. What will happen when she unleashes her powers, and poor Embry what about him?**


	20. Chapter 20

Eye Of The Beholder

Chapter 17

**fusedtwilight: Only one more chapter before it's all over thanks to everyone for reading! Sara taps into her inner darkside in this chapter.**

Jacob P.O.V

Damn it, what happened?

"Embry is getting his ass kicked that's what's happening." Leah thought.

"How much longer will you guys be?" I asked.

"Were on our way now, we just finished off the last of the last of them. The rest took of running with there tails between their legs." Leah thought gleefully.

"Jake what are the odds of Embry being alive right now?" Quill asked.

I felt his worry and fear. Embry was our brother. Metaphorically speaking, and as a possibility for me or Quill literally. The three of us grew up together; we had our rough patches what with all the wolf stuff. Then poor Embry being left out while I and Quill spent all our time with our imprints. I felt bad about not spending time with him more. And now I may never make it up to him.

"Never mind." Quill said morosely having heard my thoughts.

Sara P.O.V

In all my life there was only two people that meant the most to me.

One was my mother, and the other was Embry. I loved them both more than anything and yet all I could do was watch as they were both murdered.

The man who took them both stood before me. His hand still dripping the precious blood that had belonged to the only man I ever loved. He was smiling now savoring the victory, thinking he had finally caught the mate he always desired. He thought me weak and submissive. Maybe if he had taken me before. Maybe the old Sara would be his perfect mate. But I had changed, not just as a vampire but as an individual. The Cullens had left their mark of strength upon me. And even though he wasn't here no more Embry's love filled me with fury over his loss. The old me would have been perfect for him. But now all the pain, anger, and bitterness I collected in my human life were given a target, something to blame it all on and he was walking right toward me.

I let go of myself. I gave in to the part of me that controlled desire. Illyria was a bitch. Pure and simple, her desire for Vincent made her hate me because she couldn't understand Vincent liked his mates to be subservient to his wishes. Natasha wanted her mate; she craved him even after all these years. She felt pity, she wanted to help me, and she was feeling ashamed for inflicting such pain on me. Maybe I would spare her? She wasn't bad; she just had rotten luck with friends and family.

"Look at him, your dead lover." Illyria whispered, "This is your entire fault, your love killed him. You should have just given yourself up to Vincent, now look what your selfish actions have gotten him..." She said cruelly.

"Stop it Illyria! I won't tell you again." Natasha said.

I focused my power on Illyria. I pushed her desire aside and filled it with my own. Like I did to Embry when we first learned of my power. All my desires were poured into Illyria, my desire for love, my desire for revenge. Two age old desires that often come hand in hand, I shoved it all into her. I had planes for Illyria she would help me get my revenge. I replaced her love of Vincent for love of me, her rage at me to him.

"Oh my God." She whispered staring at me like a blind woman would stare at the star filled sky.

"Illyria? What is wrong?" Natasha asked. She knew something was wrong; she had traveled with her sister for so many years she knew her well enough to know when something was wrong.

Natasha would help me to. She was a better person then her sister, just misguided. I pushed my power into her as well. I replaced her desire for her dead mate, replaced that hollow space in her heart with a burning desire for me. The effect was near instantaneous. Soon she to was staring at me like her sister. But there was something different, a deep sadness. She had never gotten over her mates death. Can you imagine losing the one you loved more then the world, then living for countless decades with the pain of that loss? A wound that never healed. A wound that had bled and festered all these years, and with a single thought I healed it.

I felt Illyria let go of my arm and grab my face "You're so beautiful..." She said then she smashed her lips against mine.

If I had been in my right mind I would be flipping out, be embarrassed, mortified beyond belief. But I didn't care; the man I loved was dead what was the point?

The kiss was rough and needy, her tongue danced along my lips begging for entry. I did nothing; I acted like I wasn't into it because I wasn't. I didn't do girls and I didn't like her one bit.. The kiss became more desperate; she wanted to know why I wasn't kissing her back, why wasn't I responding. I planted the seed of desire, and it was growing, my affection was water but I was denying it affection so the desire was wilting. The plant was becoming desperate for the water; she was becoming desperate for me to acknowledge her.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sight of two gorges women kissing but I'm afraid there's only room for two in this relationship." Vincent said frowning.

"Back off she's mine!" Illyria hissed at him.

"No! She's mine!" Natasha said grabbing me, hugging me close to her bosom.

"What is wrong with the two of you? I know neither of you are into girls." He said looking at the three of us confused.

"Do you love me?" I asked no one in particular.

"YES!" Both girls said quickly, glaring at Vincent and each other.

"Then prove it, kill him." I said pointing a finger at Vincent.

Rose P.O.V

"How much longer before we get there?" I asked Kate.

"Seven more minutes." She said running next to me.

Seven more minutes. For a human to get there from where we were to where was going it would take hours on foot. But we were not human thankfully (Never thought I would say that) so we would be there soon.

But seven minutes was still a long time for something bad to happen. For all we know that bastard had taken off with Sara by now. I wasn't as concerned for the dog, I'd let fido and the rest worry about him. My main concern was Sara.

"Don't worry babe." Emmett said seeing how worried how I was, "Sara is a tough cookie."

"Yeah, if she can take Emmett out she can handle herself." Garrett said grinning.

"She didn't take me out!" Emmett said indigently.

"Yeah I'm sorry, if she can toss him through the wall like a rag doll then I'm more then sure she can handle herself." Garrett said.

"Only because she's a newborn, a year from now I'll be the top dog." Emmett proclaimed proudly.

"A year is a long time to be tossed around, I don't know what's worse losing to Sara or losing or losing to Alice." Kate said joining in on teasing Emmett.

"I never lost to Alice!" Emmett said looking scandalized.

"Emmett I was there, you tried to act all mach and prove you could take on Alice when you saw her fight Edward and she had you on the ground in two seconds." Kate said and Garrett began to laugh.

"Yeah well the next round it took her four seconds to beat me." He said proudly.

"Only because she took pity on you." Kate said.

"Well you try fighting a girl who can read your future and see how well you can do." Emmett said.

"I did, she beat me in ten seconds." Kate said sullenly.

"Enough." I said sternly "Less chatting and more hauling ass."

They all shut up after that at the seriousness in my tone. Now wasn't the time for making jokes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme P.O.V

I am very surprised of Rose's change in attitude. Seeing her warm up so quickly to Sara and take on such a protective role when she had been so reluctant in the beginning.

I and Carlisle were very pleased at her change in attitude. We were glad she was able to connect with Sara so easily. And Sara helped bring out Rose's more better qualities. The change wasn't so big it was a brand new Rose, but it was very good to see her so protective of someone else.

We made our way to Sara as quickly as possible. And what we saw when we got there was something that would shock us all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

I had never seen vampires fight before. If I wasn't feeling so numb maybe I would have appreciated how graceful yet primal they fought. I wondered if there was a difference between how the Cullens fought, and how these human eating vampires fought. Does drinking animal blood make you a more graceful fighter; does drinking human blood make them more like a feline?

Vincent dodged the twins. They came at him fighting so fiercely trying to prove to me how much they loved me. All of them had bite marks and scratches... Vincent was good, but the twins were obsessed with proving how much they loved me, and that made them hard to fight.

"What have you done to them!?" Vincent demanded dodging another blow.

"Just something I can do." I said rubbing my arms staring into the night sky. The stars were so beautiful, how long ago was it that Embry was staring at them with me. An hour ago? A lifetime? When life still had meaning?

"You're like me then?" Vincent asked.

"I'm nothing like you!" I snarled at him.

"I mean you're one of the few who develop a power when they turn, I knew you were special." He said grinning.

"I was always special, before and after you killed me." I said.

"I didn't kill you, I remade you."

"You killed the only two people who meant more to me then life itself." I said.

"It is my nature, I am a vampire death and our kind walk hand in hand my dear."

"Don't you feel any remorse for the lives you've taken?" I asked.

"No, I am a vampire. Killing people is what I do. I don't do it to be sadistic, I do it to survive." He said punching Natasha in the gut.

"Then why me? Why my mother? How could we have had helped you survive?" I demanded angrily.

"Your blood called to me, Some people's blood call's to my kind like nectar from a flower calls to a bee. The call of this sweet blood is to much for one to ignore, if I hadn't caught wind of your sweet aroma I would have never followed you home." He said.

"My blood? The only reason you did all that was for a sip of my blood?" I asked my voice raising a pitch.

"A lot more than a sip. It wasn't personal; I was just doing what is in our nature."

He shoved the twins and set them flying through the air. He ran forward grabbing my throat and lifted me into the air "And since you're so hell bent on killing me, I'll just have to kill you and continue my search for a mate, too bad though you are so beautiful." He said rubbing my face.

"Don't say that only one man has the right to say that."

"Yes well, he's dead." He smiled.

I brought my fist back and smashed him in the face. I was released from his grasp as he went flying back into the snow.

"You little bitch!" He hollered at me.

He came running at me and everything seemed to slow. I knew he was going to kill me. I maybe a newborn vampire But I knew nothing about how to fight. He had defeated two vampires and Embry all by himself.

"NO!" Voices shouted. I saw the twins running toward me trying to save me from Vincent. But they wouldn't make it in time.

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see him as he came at me. "Embry I'll be with you soon." I thought.

Suddenly there was a loud snarling sound like thunder. I heard something large and fast move and Vincent's yell of horror. I opened my eyes and would have fainted if I still could. There covered in blood and fur, his jaw wrapped around Vincent's waist was Embry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

Was I dead? Is this what death is supposed to feel like?

I opened my eyes. Snow was lightly falling. I lifted my head and looked down at my stomach and almost screamed. The hole on my gut wasn't fully healed, blood was still slowly dripping from the wound. So that's what my stomach looked like?

I tried to move but a quick shot of pain kept me where I was. Where was everyone shouldn't they be here by now? Where was Sara? Was she ok?

I heard a commotion. Like some vampires fighting. I listened to the fighting, and I could have sworn I heard someone talking. I looked back at my stomach and saw skin was slowly covering my exposed innards. I felt dizzy couldn't think straight, too much blood was lost.

Something was happening, but what? I raised my head and saw the bastard had his hands wrapped around Sara's neck. Sara? NO! I had to do something, had to get up, but the pain was still there. But that didn't matter I had to get to Sara. She punched him in the nose and sent him flying back. "That's my girl" I thought proudly.

"You little bitch!" he shouted and I knew what was going to happen next. He charged at her, I saw the twins from earlier trying to run after him as if to stop him. Weird.

I had to get up, I had to protect her. I can't live without her. I love her. Screw this pain, it won't compare to the pain I will feel if she dies. I stood up and ran forward, I phased and I bellowed in anger and pain. I felt my gut reopen and blood started to pour out again. He heard my shout and turned. His face went from angry to horrified as he saw me coming right for him. I felt my teeth sink into his waist and he shouted in pain. I got you know you little prick!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

I can't believe it Embry is alive!

I felt more alive right now then I have ever in my life! Embry was alive, he's alive!

"You're going to DIE!" Vincent shouted. He raised his hand aiming for Embry's skull. I knew this time he was going to stick his fist right through his skull.

"GRAB HIM!" I shouted to the twins.

Embry had bought them enough time to pounce on Vincent they grabbed his arm's and the combined weight of Embry and the girls caused him to buckle and fall on his knees. Vincent was right about one thing, death and vampires go hand in hand. The sight of him raising his fist to Embry brought forth the new born instincts. And I did what they told me to do.

I ran forward and jumped on top of Vincent, I straddled him, my legs wrapped around his waist for a good grip. I heard the others approaching, good they get to see something good.

I grabbed his head and roughly tilted it to the side and whispered in his ear,

"This is for my mother you fucker!" I hissed.

I opened my mouth wide and sunk my teeth into his flesh. He screamed in pain and I chewed and chomped until finally I reached his spine, I latched onto the bone and with all my might tore his head from his body. I dropped to the ground and spat his head. I wiped my mouth and spat the flesh to the icy floor.

"Tare him apart." I told the twins and immediately they began the process of dismembering him.

Embry let go and slumped to the floor, my god the smell of his blood was horrible and it was all over the place.

"SARA!" Rose shouted running forward.

"Please help Embry…I can't hear his heart beating." I said.

**fusedtwilight: I know I'm horrible! Next chapter is the last.**


	21. Chapter 21

Eye Of The Behoder

Chapter 18

**fusedtwilight: Well here it is. The last chapter, Enjoy.**

Sara P.O.V

We got Embry's heart beating.

We had to cover his wound with Emmett's shirt. We had to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. It worked but Embry had lost to much blood to stay conscious.

Soon Carlisle and the others joined us, and Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode.

"We need to get him back to the house now." He said urgently.

"Where is the vampire?" Bella asked.

"Over there." I said pointing to the girls who were still tearing Vincent to pieces.

"Who are they?" Esme asked.

"Just some of his friends." I said.

"And there tearing him to pieces?" Rose asked.

"Not by choice, I made them want to." I said brushing Embry's hair with my hand.

"Nice." Kate said with a smile.

"Awesome, I knew there was a warrior underneath all that meekness." Emmett said patting me on the shoulder.

"We need to burn the pieces." Jasper said.

"Girls." I called.

The twins instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"They're going to help you burn the pieces Okay." I said gently.

"Okay." They replied and continued to tear what was Vincent to smaller bits.

Jasper and Edward walked forward to help.

While Carlisle talked to a naked Jacob who was thankfully covering himself. I could only imagine how bad this was for him. Wolves have a naturally higher temperature but with all this snow I really do feel bad for Jake. What with him being a boy and all.

I heard a whooshing sound and felt the warmth of a fire. I looked and saw the boys had started a fire. They and the girls were picking up pieces and throwing it into the fire. Soon purple flames were coming of the fire.

"I think we're going to have to do a blood transfusion he has lost a lot of blood. I have no idea how it would affect your kind." He said to Jake.

"How soon do we have to do it?" Jake asked.

"As soon as possible." Carlisle said.

I was so focused on the conversation I forgot all about the twins. A piercing shriek ran out through the mountain. We all turned and saw Illyria looking at her hands in horror. Her hand had a piece of Vincent and she looked so scared, I felt bad for her.

"You!" She screamed glaring at me in such a way I flinched. "You did this you killed him!" She roared.

The Cullens made a defensive line in front of me growling and hissing at her. But she was driven by blind rage. She was about to spring forth and attack but her sister grabbed her around the middle.

"No sister let it go!" Natasha pleaded.

"SHE KILLED HIM, I'LL KILL THE BITCH." Illyria roared.

"Don't be stupid you can't fight them all!" Natasha said fighting to keep her sister still.

"BITCH, WHORE, SUCCUBUS!" Illyria roared.

"Jasper! Calm her down!" I called to the blonde.

He nodded and Illyria calmed down.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

At least she isn't cussing.

"Please don't kill us; I'm sorry she was enthralled with Vincent." Natasha said.

She spoke to me. Her eyes full of fear. She was afraid of me, of what I had done. I didn't like the way she was looking at me. It made me feel…..inhuman.

"Go." I said.

"What? We should kill the one at least." Kate said, "She may come back for revenge."

"Please don't kill her; she's all I have left." Natasha begged.

She was right. Without her sister she would be all alone in the world. I had nothing against Natasha or Illyria even if she was a real you know what.

"Go, but don't ever come near me or my family ever again." I said.

"We won't I swear." She said and began to walk away with her sister still in her grip.

"This isn't the last you hear me! I'll be back; I'll avenge Vincent I SWEAR IT!" Illyria roared.

"We'll go take care of her." Edward said.

"No let her go Edward, her sister will handle her." I said stroking Embry's cheek.

"You heard her, what if her sister can't handle her?" Edward asked.

"Then we will." I said.

"I like this new Sara." Kate said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

I woke up to light and warmth. There was a beautiful humming sound; it was sweet, and angelic.

I could smell leech but the one smell that really perked my attention. It was Sara's scent I turned to the sound of the beautiful humming and saw Sara knitting a shirt.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered.

She looked at me and her face brightened up. Just seeing her face glow with happiness made my heart sore.

She came to my and gently grabbed the side of my face and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Now that's a wakeup call." I said my voice fluttery.

She giggled and kissed me again "It's about time you woke up; we were wondering if you were ever going to wake up." She said fixing my hair.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have been sleeping for three days Embry; Vincent really did a number on you." She said.

"What happened?" I asked. It was all fuzzy.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I got to go downstairs and let the others know you're up." She said kissing me one the nose. "Be right back..." She said happily then left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rose P.O.V

I watched as Sara excitedly left the room to go tell the others the good news.

I waited for her to pass the corner before I made my move. I opened the door and saw the dog was awake.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here to talk to you about Sara." I said.

"Great put me back in my coma." He said rolling his eyes.

I walked up to him and slapped him on the side of his head.

"OW!" He said rubbing his head and glaring at me.

"Cut the crap. This is serious." I said glaring at him. "Sara killed him." I told him.

"Really?" He said looking surprised "That's my girl." He said smiling.

"No idiot." I snapped "Do you think she is really handling this okay?" I asked.

"Well yes." He said.

"Stupid. She may be a vampire, but you know how vulnerable she is. She had to tap into some serious emotions to kill him like that. She even activated her power to force those twins to help her do it." I said.

I watched in satisfaction as he realized how bad the situation was. I guess even he isn't dumb enough to not realize it.

"Has she said anything about it?" He asked.

"No, just that she killed him is all. And you don't have to be Jasper to see how bothered she is about what she did. Everyone from me to Esme has tried to console her but she just shrugs it off. I'm worried about her, which is why I want you to stay with her." I said.

"What?!" HE asked looking shocked.

"I said—"

"I know what you said but I can't believe it." He said.

"Look I admit I would have preferred you two stay away from each other... But while you've been in you cozy little coma I have been watching Sara. She never left your side only doing so when we insisted she needed to feed. But other than that she was always with you. I have no idea why but you and she have formed a bond, not imprinting or such nonsense but a bond none the less. She needs you because right now you're the only one who help her, because….she loves you and you love her." I said gritting my teeth.

"You don't sound pleased about that." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me there are men out there I think would be better for her, but then again she could do worse. What I'm trying to say is I won't give you any more trouble about it." I said. Wow harder then I thought it would be.

"Thanks." He said with a happy smile. Got to fix that.

"But don't think I won't be watching mongrel." I said and his smile vanished. "I'll be watching and the second I see you screw up, treaty or no treaty I will find you and do onto you as Emmett does to the Ursa population." I said with a twisted smile. I had to keep him on his toes; I didn't want my reputation as an absolute bitch to be ruined.

"So…..truce then?" He asked.

"Truce." I said.

-------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

Man three days? My mom must be pissed.

I still haven't told her. Jake gave us permission to tell our families about us being wolves, but I was taking my time trying to figure out exactly how to come out to her. I didn't want to give her a heart attack. Better not think that around Seth and Leah.

After Blondie's little talk we sat in silence. We said our piece nothing more, soon the sound of feel walking against the floor sounded and Sara, Carlisle, Jake, Quill, Phillip, Nathan, Seth, And Leah all walked in.

"Rose?" Carlisle said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming up to check on Sara, Wolf boy here said she would be right back so I thought I would wait for her." She said with a smile.

"Okay then, how are you feeling Embry." Carlisle said and immediately began to check my pulse and other doctor things.

Jake and the others soon crowded around the bed. Patting me on the shoulder, messing up my hair.

"Man Embry you were messed up." Phillip said. Phillip was always one to open his mouth and state the obvious. "But man you caught him by surprise, you see the look on his face when you popped out of nowhere and CHOMP." He said excitedly "Man I love be a wolf." He said with a smile.

"I thought for sure I was a goner." I said.

"You almost were, you would have been fine but when you phased you reopened your wounds, you almost bled to death." Leah said.

"Almost?" I asked.

"Jake and Quill donated their blood to help keep you alive." Seth said..

I looked at Jake and Quil and smiled. These two had a one in three chance of being my brother, I wonder when they made the choice to donate blood did the thought cross their mind like it is in mine? Did they think that maybe because I might be there blood brother there might be a chance there blood would have the best to succeed? Would this little incident help give me clues to my paternity?

"You lost a lot of blood. And your wound had a harder time closing after you phased." Carlisle said.

"Did we get all the vampires?" I asked.

"A lot, but the rest ran for it. They weren't going to die for Vincent." Carlisle said.

"What about those twins?" I asked.

"Sara let them go, the one was really pissed but the other was too scared of Sara." Rose said proudly.

"Why did you let them go?" I asked Sara who was back to knitting her sweater.

"There had been enough killing that day; there was no more need for bloodshed." She said staring at her work.

"What about my mom?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Our great leader has taken the liberty of informing your mother of our furry status." Nathan said giving Jake a stern look.

"You did what?" I shouted.

"I had no choice Embry, your mom was threatening to call the police and everything. I had one of our wolves show her we were serious." Jake said.

Show her? Oh god he didn't. Seth and Phillip were looking away nervously, Nathan and Leah were glaring at Jake, Quil was Quil. He had a smile on his face enjoying the show. Jake did, he had one of our pack brothers phase in front of my mother!

"JAKE!" I shouted.

--------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

Embry stayed with us for another three days.

He was fully healed but he wanted to spend some time with me while he was up here. Jake and the others left a few days ago. They had lives to get back to after all. Things had settled down in Alaska. Emmett and Garrett had a debate on who killed the most. The debate got to the point where the two had a fight. Believe it or not it was a tie.

Nessie was mighty upset she wasn't able to help fight. She was starting to realize that although she was stronger and faster than humans she was nowhere near that of a full vampire. According to Edward she was starting to go through a rebellious phase were she would do dangerous things to prove how tough she was.

The other night all us girls had a night out. We left all the boys at home and went out hunting and into town to do a little shopping. I never had a girl's night out before, I never had friends and my mothers had a girl's night out every Friday that ended with her getting arrested. It was so much fun! Tanya and Kate were a riot, Apparently they were well known by the men in town. Tanya teased Kate without mercy by flirting with so many men. Kate couldn't now that she had a mate. Alice said that Tanya and her sisters were the cause for the succubus myth. It was their love for all men that caused them to turn to animal blood.

Tomorrow the Cullens would be going back to Forks. I on the other hand was staying in Alaska.

"You don't have to stay you know." Embry whispered into my ear.

We were outside. Just him and me enjoying the beautiful Aurora above our heads. It was so beautiful. I had already informed The Cullens and Embry of my decision to stay. The Cullens understood; Embry was still trying to convince me to go. Tanya and the others were more than happy to have me stay.

"I have to stay, just for a little while." I said hugging him.

"This isn't because of what the elders said is it?" He asked seriously.

"Partly." I said.

"Sara, don't worry about them. Things are different then what they used to be, I'm sure we can convince them to forget the whole thing." He begged.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "I want to go back with you all I really do. But I know how bad things are with both packs right now Embry. And there right, I need to learn how to control this power of mine. It's too dangerous for me to not learn how to control. And I'm not ready to return to Forks." I said burying my face into his neck and breathing in his scent (And trying not to gag) "There are too many memories there, what with my mother and everything. I need to just get away for a while, I promise I will call and everything. I just need to make a few important changes right now before I can return." I said.

He squeezed my hand and stared into my eyes, "You're starting to get some gold into your eyes." He said.

I looked away from the look her was giving me, if only I could blush right now.

"Sara can I ask you something?" He said nervously.

"Sure."

"Do you regret killing Vincent?" He asked.

I was stunned. I had tried not to think about that night, I had taken up knitting as a stress reliever. I had made a sweat shirt for everyone, and I still had a pile to give away. I was thinking about giving them to a shelter for the homeless. Something nice for when winter comes along.

We stood in silence for a while but I knew I had to get this off my chest. I had spent my whole life holding it all in, and it had disastrous results.

"Yes I do." I whispered.

"Why? After everything he did to you why do you regret what you did?" He asked confused.

"It wasn't really about pay back Embry. I just wanted him to hurt; I wanted him to hurt so much. It was like seeing what he did to you just brought up all the bad things that have happened to me in my life. I thought you were dead and none of it mattered anymore, all the things I kept in my heart was all I had left. All the fear, doubt, anger, betrayal, resentment. It all came rushing forward. And when I took control of those girls and tore his head off I liked it." I said hugging him hard. "I liked it so much; it felt so good taking his life. To look into his eyes like he has done to so many other people knowing he was at my mercy. And the rush of taking his life, it was so good Embry and it scares me to think there is something like that in me."

We said nothing just hugged each other comforting our selves from the harsh world. "Do you think I'm ugly?" I asked him.

"What no?" He said sounding shocked.

"But I liked it Embry, even now I get a thrill thinking about it. How can you stand being near me knowing I liked it, don't I repulse you?" Yeah like I repulse myself.

"Sara it's only natural for you to feel that. He hurt you, took from you, and was going to kill you. Anyone and everyone would have felt the same thing. And it's not because you're a vampire even a human would feel such a thing. Remember beauty is all in the eye of the beholder Sara. Everyone has a view on what true beauty is, but the only opinion that matters is our own and the opinion of those who love us most. No I don't think your repulsive, I think your more beautiful now then ever because you avenged yourself on such a vile man and it kills you for doing it. After all he did to you, you regret taking his life you feel sorrow for what you did. And if that's not real beauty I don't know what is." He said.

God If I could cry I would.

"Thank you." I whispered.

We stood there watching the Aurora above us.

"So what are you going to do about your mother?" I asked.

Embry had talked to his mom. There had been a lot of yelling and lots of tears. I guess round one was over; round two was when he got home.

"I don't know. I'm still ticked Jake had to do it like that, I still would have preferred to have told her myself but you know what they say about spilled milk." He said shrugging his shoulders "But we are going to have a serious talk though. It's time I find out who my father is." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean you told me about how the only men who could be your father were married at the time." I said.

"I know but…for years I never really cared you know? I had my mom what did I need a dad for? Then I hit my teens and I started to think more and more about it, but I never asked her thinking maybe he walked out or was abusive you know? Then I phased and learned my father had to be from La Push. If one of these guys is my father it could cause a scandal. I don't care if it's Sam's father although being related to Sam and that creepy little sociopath Jamie isn't a pleasing thought. But Jake or Quil? I know there dads, I would eat at their dinner tables. Did they know or suspect then that I was there son? Why did they cheat on their wives? Why my mother? I shouldn't let it bother me I know; we grew up together we might as well be brothers. If I find out who my father is it could destroy a family. But after Vincent, when I almost died something changed. Give me your hand." He said.

I gave him my hand. He opened his coat and lifted his shirt. Showing his very manly chest and put my hand on his heart.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel my desire?" He asked.

I focused, yes I could. A burning desire to know the truth once and for all. The only desire greater then that was the desire for……me. I smiled a little at that, I felt a little worse for leaving him now but this needed to be done.

"I feel it." I whispered.

"I know the risks. I know it shouldn't matter I know this; if I find out who he is it could wreck a family. But I can't resist no more. All my life I had just ignored the fact I had no father, while everyone else brought their fathers to school or did father son activities with their dads I was either tagging along or playing with my friends. But something has changed in me Sara after Vincent I keep thinking I could have died never knowing if my father loved me or not, or if he even knew I existed. Maybe I'm that bad person here for beings so selfish but I have to know." He said tears coming down his eyes.

"I think if it means this much to you, you should find out. You're a good man Embry Call you deserve the truth. You kept quiet; you ignored all the signs telling you were to go. But I think you've stayed quit long enough. Your mother and father knew what they were doing was wrong. You were the consequence, If they love you they should help you understand. Besides if you learn the truth you don't have to tell the others it will be your secret to keep. After all you are the secret." I said kissing his tears away.

"Thank you." He said hugging me foe all he's worth.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you….Sara." He got down on one knee.

Oh…..my…..GOD!

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

……..Holy crap!

Epilogue

Embry P.O.V

She said yes.

We kept it a secret for now, but I gave her the traditional head band as a promise. Right now only me and her knew and we decided to wait for her to return. Whenever I phase or am around Edward I think really hard about something else. They knew I was keeping a big secret but for now they weren't prying.

Things are still tense between the two packs. I refused to so much as even look at Sam when I saw him. He tried to make a peace offering but I wasn't ready to forgive him. If it wasn't for him Sara and I would be together right now. I knew the Sam would be a problem in the future. When he and any of the other wolves find out I'm going to marry Sara they're going to flip out I just know it. But I don't care.

As to my father issue, I and my mom had a veryyyy long talk. She finally understood why I had been out so late. When she realized I was fighting monsters she broke down and begged me to stop. She knew I was gone so long because I had been hurt, anyone could have figured that out. She refused to tell me who my real father was, no matter how much I begged. Doesn't matter there are other ways to learn the truth.

Sara and me are constantly in contact. We both got a facebook accounts so we can chat online. She's having fun in Alaska, her training is going good. Tanya and Kate are like the blonde sisters she always wanted. I'm glad she's doing okay, she deserves happiness.

So yeah everything is fine. Things are back to normal. But not for me, things are changing. I will find out who my father is and I will marry the woman I love. And if the elders, Sam, or anyone else don't like my decisions Fuck them. My life, my rules.

**fusedtwilight: So yeah thats the last chapter! A big thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing my story. A big thanks to everyone who reviwed and alerted and even put this story n there favs. I would name you all but there is so many of you. I hope you are all pleased with how this story has gone. I am planing on a sequal but not for a while. Thanks you all so so much for making this fic one of my best. Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey. I got good news, i will be putting Eye of the beholder up for this years indie Twific awards! I want to thank everyone who has reviwed this story, and put it on you're alerts. Wish me luck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: Hey everyone, good news the sequel to Eye of the beholder is up! It's called Skin deep. For all you fans of Eye of the beholder check it out.**


End file.
